The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter
by Cinna's Bird
Summary: Katniss's dad is a lumber tycoon in Redding,Montana
1. The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter CH 1

The lumber tycoon's daughter-chapter 1

Max Everdeen walked into his only daughter's s bedroom and shakes her gently awake.

"come on Katniss time to get dressed we have a lot of orders to fill and i need my best girl with me to do" max says as he rubs katniss's back. Katniss stirs sleepily and rolls over on her back and opens her eyes.

"there's my favorite pair of gray eyes." Max says as he pushes the stray hairs behind her ear. "good morning daddy" Katniss says as she sits up sleepily and stretching. Katniss gets up and pulls out jeans a black shirt and her army boots. After shes dressed she goes into the bathroom and does her hair which she does in a braid that flows down her back,

"Katniss I'm going to go open up the shop, eat your breakfast and I'll see you there " max calls up to her. "alright daddy I'll be there in a half hour" Katniss says as she gives her daddy a hug before he leaves."I Love you daddy" "i love you kiddo" and then he is gone. Katniss hears the truck roar to life as it departs.

She goes down to the kitchen to make herself breakfast. She makes some toast and a glass of orange juice. When she is done she places her plate and cup in sink. She goes into her bedroom and pulls on a leather jacket that her dad had given her when he got a new one. It's a black sturdy material that's soft and warm and smells of her beloved daddy.

"alright keys, bag, money, a book to read,phone " Katniss says running a list of thing that should be in her bag. She takes a look at her watch and is startled to see that it's almost time for her to be at the shop. Katniss walks out of her house in redding Montana and locks the door. They may live in the most boring city in Montana but better safe then sorry. After the locking the door Katniss goes over to her motorcycle pulling her helmet on before getting on the bike. Seconds later Katniss is flying down the forest road.

Now the Everdeen family is well know in the great state of Montana. Max Everdeen owns the largest lumber company and the second largest furniture store. Fifteen minutes later she arrives at the lumber mill.

When Katniss was younger she had a loving mother. Katniss loved her so much. She was kind, gentle and caring, her name was Sarah. She was tall and thin, with blonde hair and striking blue eyes. However when Katniss was ten her mother passed away. Katniss was devastated. It took her a entire year for her to get over it. Katniss didn't eat, didn't speak to anyone. She just kept to herself, max attempted to cheer her up by spending time with her when he had days off, going hunting, going to movies, or just hanging out at home. However even that was short-lived because max Everdeen began dating the biggest dimwit in Redding, Montana. Effie trinket who owned the local tavern where max and haymitch would go to knock off. Max still goes but haymitch has stopped so he could keep an eye on Katniss. Katniss hated how Effie just waltzed in her dad's life. Suddenly it was wasn't about Katniss and max anymore. Everything now included Effie,max and if she couldn't get out of it without being forced into it Katniss. And now max had made Effie The manager of the furniture store. Katniss had been in the running to take it over after her dad retired in a few years. Katniss sighs as she walks down the lot.

"hey Everdeen" a gruff voice calls out, Katniss turns around and see's haymitch Abernathy the company foreman locking up his jeep before coming over to her. "hey haymitch, how are you doing man?" Katniss asks playfully punching the old foreman in the arm.

"I'm doing well sweetheart, how are you doing?" He asks.

"I'm doing all right, just wish i wasn't here today. I want to be out hunting in the woods not cooped up in here from nine to five.

"well have you talked to your dad about how you feel?" Haymitch asks as they head into the lumber mill.

"i can never find the right moment,haymitch, i mean i can't just take off. As much as i really want too" Katniss says looking at the forest longing. Haymitch must see the look of longing in her eye.

"Katniss sweetheart, you and i both know your not my niece, your dad is my oldest friend but sweetheart, take the day off. You don't need to be here today." Haymitch says.

"but daddy-" Katniss says but haymitch cuts her off. "Katniss your dad and i formed this company together. He just chose to come involved with all the boring shit this company does, my point is i want you to go have the day off. I'll take care of your dad. He see's her hesitate "damn it, Katniss I'm quite serious get the hell out of here, go have fun, I'll see you tomorrow at the regular time, now scat"he says however just as Katniss gets back on her bike a voice rings out "Katniss, I told you to be here in a half hour and here I find you just arriving? " it's the authoritative voice of Max Everdeen who is standing in the doorway. Katniss is about to respond to her dad question but haymitch answers for her. "max she doesn't need to be here a young thing like her-" he starts but he's cut off by max who is about to speak but is cut off by the Dimwit herself. "Katniss you need to get to work, go clock in now" Effie says butting in without being ask. "Effie she's my daughter not yours" max says and Katniss briefly see's a glimmer of her old dad old self. Katniss smirks at Effie "however Katniss, in this case Effie is right you need to go clock in" he says. "Max, I've already given Katniss the day off" Haymitch says speaking up and standing up for his favorite and only niece. "go ahead sweetheart, we'll see you tomorrow morning"haymitch says as he motions to Katniss to go which she does. Before Max can order her back Katniss is heading back home to grab her bow and arrow. Thirty minutes later Katniss is in the woods feeling very relaxed. Bow in hand and quiver on her back.

"this feel's better" she says as she walks deeper in to the woods. Within the first hour Katniss has taken down three squirrel and caught a rabbit that made the mistake of crossing her path. She goes on for a while enjoying being by herself in the place where she fit in. There's the sound of a twig snapping that brings Katniss's out of her mood. The bow comes up arrow ready to fly. "whose there?" she calls to the sound. Then she see's him and dropping her bow to her side. "Peeta Mellark?" Katniss calls hoping against hope that it's him. "Katniss Everdeen?" The boy calls as he comes around the his ashy blond hair that falls in waves over his forehead," blue eyes, pale skin, and a stocky build, while being of medium height. He is wearing jeans and a green shirt and black boots. "Hey Peeta, how are you?" she says as runs towards him and runs into his open arms. "oh Katniss I have miss you so much" Peeta says hugging her tightly. "when did you get here?" she asks as they break apart. "dad bought the bakery here in Redding we arrived a few days ago. "really? That's wonderful" Katniss says. "how is your mom and prim?" she asks as they begin to walk along side each other. "they are doing good. Prim misses you," then he pauses "would you like to see her I'm sure she just hanging out at home and im sure mom and dad would be thrilled to see you again. Prim misses you," then he pauses "would you like to see her I'm sure she just hanging out at home and I'm sure mom and dad would be thrilled to see you again. " Peeta asks. "that sounds great I actually would enjoy that."Katniss says "alright come on then let's go" Peeta says. "oh wait I have my bike" Katniss says as they reach the turn out she uses when she enters the woods. "oh no problem we just put it the back of my truck" Peeta says as he waves this off as if its no big deal. "alright lets go" Peeta says as he opens for the door for Katniss who slides right in five minutes later. Katniss places her weapons and game-bag in the bed of the truck. As they are driving down the road Peeta speaks. "so how are you doing these days Kat?" he asks "I've been alright things have changed a lot around here" Katniss says looking out the window sighing as she does. "what's wrong Katniss?" Peeta asks taking her hand in his over the console. Katniss is brought back to the time when she and Peeta grew up, they were best friends since Kindergarten and as they grew up they became almost inseparable. "oh it's nothing" she says "your a terrible liar Kat" Peeta says as they reach a four way stop. " come on Katniss you are my best friend, you can tell me anything" Peeta says he looks at her. "well it's dad" Katniss begins "he's been going out with a really stupid women named Effie trinket" Katniss says with all the disgust she can muster. "Effie trinket huh, just the name sounds bizarre" Peeta says trying to muffle a laugh but failing but Katniss is laughing as well. "you have no idea, and you know how dad is the lumber tycoon of Montana?" Katniss says as Peeta nods. "well ever since Effie came into his life he's made _her_ the manager of the furniture store" Katniss says. "are you serious, that should be you when your dad retires" Peeta says as they pull into the bakery parking lot. "yeah I know, I know. It's like dad has forgotten about mom, the plan, and me all together" Katniss says as they get out of the car. "and do you know what really pissed me off, and this happened just today" she adds as they walk across the parking lot. Peeta doesn't say anything he just waits for his best friend to continue. "that bitch had the gall to tell me to get to go clock in and and" Katniss tries to continue but she can't soon she is crying and Peeta is enveloping her in his arms. "shh shh don't cry" he says softly. "i miss my mom so much sometimes Peeta" Katniss says as she stops crying. " I know you do Kat, I miss her too, she was an amazing lady" he says as he wipes away any remaining tears so Katniss looks her best when she enters the bakery. "there's my best friend" Peeta says as Katniss gives a small smile. "come on heads high, prim is going to go crazy when she see's you, and my parents are going to love you" he says as he takes her hand and leads her inside.

The Bakery is a big building, there are tables that still has dust on it, "it's not much but it's going to be great" Peeta says as he watches Katniss's eyes wander around the place. There's movement coming from the back and Peeta leads the way but Katniss hesitates, "come on they are going to love you" Peeta says reassuringly as he takes her hand and leads her back. They enter the back and Katniss is amazed to see that there a whole house around back. Katniss doesn't speak, she just lets her eyes wonder. She's brought back to reality as Peeta calls out. "hey everyone I'm back and I brought a guest with me" he says winking at Katniss. There's the soft tread of footsteps coming towards them and then Katniss see's her for the first time in five years. She's looking into the beautiful blue eyes of Primrose Lisa Mellark. "hello I'm prim, what's your-" she says stopping just five feet away from where Katniss and Peeta stand. "Katniss?" she says as sh0ck and happiness play across her face. Katniss smiles "Hello little-duck" she says as she opens her arms and Prim's bolts straight into them, hugging her brothers best friend tightly. As Katniss is hugging the youngest Mellark a memory comes to mind.

**Katniss's point of view-memory**

The day my mom had passed was a rainy day earlier in the evening I was extremely sad and ran into the woods. My dad had called after me and tried to follow but he was so consumed with sadness so he stopped. So after I came out of the woods, I wandered around Redding, sick and disoriented with the rain pelting me hard. I was across the street in the small of town and collapsed on the ground. I wake up with a jolt. "whoa easy there Katniss" a voice says and I'm met with a girl with blue eyes and blonde hair. "what happened to me prim?" I ask as she whips my face down. "well you've been out for about five hours, Peeta found you across the street from the closed bakery. She says giving me a smile, but when I don't speak she adds "you'll be fine you just needed a goodnight sleep."Prim says as the door opens to reveal Peeta. "hey how are you feeling Katniss?" Peeta asks coming over to me and sitting next me taking my hand. "much better now that i'm under the care of your baby sister" I say looking over and winking at prim who blushes scarlet. "well apart from my mom she's the best healer in Montana" Peeta says which makes Prim blush more.

End of memory

Katniss gives herself a shake as she comes back to the present. "welcome back Katniss" Peeta says. "sorry had a flashback" Katniss says as lets go of prim. "Is little that Katniss Everdeen? The Lumber Tycoon's daughter?" a voice says jokingly "yeah it's me"Katniss says as Peeta's dad Josh Mellark comes over and gives her a hug. "hey Katniss my dear so good to see you again" josh says hugging her. "hey Mr. Mellark, it's good to see you as well." Katniss says but before she can get away josh puts his hands on her shoulders. "now Katniss we've known each other for years, call me josh." "Well well well Katniss Everdeen how in the world are you doing?" a voice says coming from the back. Peeta and josh make room for lily Mellark. Now lily Mellark may see like a nice lady but behind closed doors she's a real pain in the butt. "Mrs Mellark it's good to see you again" Katniss says smiling at her. "it's good to see you too dear" lily says as she passes Katniss. When she's thinks lily out of earshot Katniss's whispers, "after five years she still hates me" she says which makes josh and Peeta laugh.

ok this is currently a once shot. let me know what you think

~RadientKatniss~


	2. The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter CH 2

**The Lumber Tycoon's Daughters Chapter Two **

Katniss spends her day with the Mellarks family, helping them get ready for the opening which is supposed to happen in two weeks from now. Josh has made dinner and invites Katniss to stay for dinner. "I'd love to just let me call my dad and let him now" Katniss says as she pulls out her phone and presses the button and then the line begins to ring. "Come on pick up" Katniss whispers after the third ring. Katniss is just about to hang up but then she hears the gruff voice of Haymitch

"Hello?" he says

"Haymitch? What are you doing at my house?" Katniss asks

"Katniss Sweetheart there's been an accident" Haymitch says softly.

"Haymitch what happened" Katniss says quietly tears in her eyes

"Katniss your dad had a heart-attack" Haymitch says but before Katniss can ask any questions he says I don't want to say anymore over the phone,you need to come home" he adds

"Alright ill be there in a bit, in like ten-minutes" Katniss says quietly.

"Alright see you soon Katniss" Haymitch says.

"Thanks Haymitch, bye" Katniss says as she ends the call. She tries to compose herself but can't she collapses on the ground.

"Katniss are you ok?" Peeta says running over to her and helping her up from the floor and moves her to a chair "dad had a heart-attack, that was Haymitch I need go get home" she says as lets the tears fall. Prim comes over and holds her hand.

"I'll take you home Katniss" Peeta says as he helps her up "just let me get my jacket" he says as he leaves her with Josh and Prim.

"Josh I am so sorry for ruining your evening" Katniss says as Peeta comes back with her jacket which Peeta helps her put on as Josh Mellark comes over and wraps his arms around her hugging her tightly.

"Katniss we can have dinner anytime you should be with your dad, call if you need anything" Josh says as he walks Peeta and Katniss out the front door.

"Thanks Josh" Katniss says as she climbs into Peeta's truck. There's a yell for them to wait and Prim appears.

"I'm coming too that is if its okay with Katniss" Prim asks her eyes go to Katniss.

"Prim I don't think" Peeta stars but then Katniss says

"No it's okay she can come, after all it best for me not to be alone" Katniss says softly.

"Alright Prim get in the truck" Peeta says and Prim obeys. On the way over Katniss begins to cry again, Peeta stops along the side of the road and pulls her into him and holds her tightly to him. Prim starts rubbing her back.

"I should have never taken today off, I should have just gone to work, " Katniss sobs into his shirt soaking his shirt instantly.

"Don't say that if you have gone to work we wouldn't have met up in the woods after not seeing each other for the first time in five years. And you wouldn't have gotten to see Prim again" Peeta says as he jerks his head towards Prim who smiles in agreement.

"Thanks you guys, I am grateful that you are here with me" Katniss says as she dries her face as Peeta tucks a loose hair behind her ear. Prim asks if she can sit on Katniss's lap so she can comfort her.

"Sure Prim I'd like that" Katniss says Prim climbs up and sits in her lap.

"Are you ready to go see your dad?" Prim asks as Peeta starts the car again and continues to drive. "I think so Little-duck" Katniss says as Peeta pulls into the Everdeen manor.

"Thanks again for such an amazing day you guys." Katniss says as Peeta pulls up to the front door and shuts off the car. Katniss is about to get out when she feels an hand on her shoulder she looks behind her and she see's Peeta writing something on a piece of paper before handing it to her. "Now Katniss if you need anything or if you don't feel like being alone give me a call or text." Peeta says as Katniss takes the piece of paper and putting it her pocket.

"Thanks Peeta, for everything you too little-duck" Katniss says as she strokes Prim's blonde hair. "You're welcome Katniss" Prim says hugging the girl who she secretly hopes will be her sister-in-law one day. Katniss gets out of the car and walks over to the house and watches Peeta and Prim leave the manor parking lot. They wave to her as they drive away Katniss waves back, exhaling a breath she didn't even know she was holding as she heads into the house.

When Katniss enters the house, Haymitch meet's her just inside the door way. "How bad is it Haymitch?" Katniss asks as she runs into her uncles arms.

"We got him to the hospital in time, It was just a minor heart-attack" haymitch says as he hugs his favorite niece tightly. "He's going to be fine sweetheart" He adds as he strokes her hair. "Why isn't he in the hospital?" Katniss asks. "He want to be treated at home" Haymitch says "So I hired a nurse to take care of him. Katniss has a worry look on her face which Haymitch see's as he quickly says "It's not Effie, do you think I'd really let her around her around all this medical equipment? She might break a nail" Haymitch scoffs as Katniss smirks at the thought.

"Can I see him?" Katniss asks as she and haymitch break apart.

"Of course Katniss of course" Haymitch says as he puts an arm around Katniss as he leads her to where Max is. When they are outside Haymitch turns to Katniss who has tears in her eyes. Haymitch pulls a handkerchief out his pocket, which Katniss looks at questioningly "don't worry it's clean"he says as he whips the tears away from Katniss's face.

"Alright that's better, go on in and brace yourself, it's not going to be pretty" Haymitch says let her pass. "Aren't you coming with me?" she asks. "No you need to see him on your own" haymitch says. "But what about Effie Trinket" Katniss says. "Don't worry I'll keep her away, because believe it or not I don't like her anymore then you do, sweetheart, now go and see your dad" he says.

When Katniss enters the room she takes one looks at her dad who is hooked up a machine "Katniss?" the weak voice of her sick dad call out as she goes to him. When Katniss see's her daddy hooked up to the iv and some other machines Katniss didn't know the names of.

"Oh daddy" Katniss says as she runs over to max,who smiles weakly as she sits down next to him taking his gruff hand in hers. Max lifts his right hand and gently caresses his daughter's face

"Oh kiddo, don't cry, it was just a minor one I'll be fine after a few days rest." He says.

"Well I'm going to take care of you daddy" Katniss says as tears fall freely.

"Oh Katniss come here" Max says as he moves over so his daughter can crawl into the bed. Which she does. Max and Katniss stay curled together just to be close to her dad is just what she wants. Just Katniss and Max Everdeen. They talk but they mostly sit curled up, Katniss stroking Max's beard while Max strokes her hair which is something Katniss doesn't allow just anyone to do. They still like this for about an hour then a kind nurse comes to check on max. "Oh hey Sae" max says as the nurse named Sae approaches to check the machines Max is hooked up to. "hey max and whose this pretty girl?" Sae asks looking Katniss up and down. "This is my daughter Katniss, she's my pride and joy" Max says squeezing his daughter's hand. Katniss blushes and smiles. "Daddy" she mumbles clearly embarrassed.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you dear but your your dad needs to rest now" Sae says as Katniss gets up. "Call if you need anything daddy" Katniss says as she reaches the door way as she looks over her shoulder. "You got it princess" Max says smiling which makes Katniss smile a little as she closes the door behind her and walks down the hall way to her room. When she gets to her room she pulls out her phone and the number Peeta gave her before she left. Katniss enters the number in her phone and it begins to ring. Her heartbeat is speeding up, her breathing is becoming harder She is about to hang up but then Peeta picks up.

"Hello" she hears Peeta's voice say

"Hey Peeta it's me" Katniss says as she struggles to keep her voice calm.

"Hey Katniss, is everything ok?" Peeta asks his voice concerned.

"Could you and Prim come over?" she asks before her tongue around the words

"Of course, we'll be over in five minutes" Peeta says

"Thanks, I'll be waiting outside, see you soon" Katniss says

"See you soon Katniss" Peeta says and then the line clicks.

**Reviews are welcome **


	3. The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter CH 3

**I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Enjoy**

**The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter Chapter 3**

When Katniss gets off the phone with Peeta, she goes into the bathroom and splashes some cold water on her face, which feels great against her skin. Katniss takes a wash cloth and dabs at her face washing the traces the tears she shed earlier. When she's done she fills a glass with water and drinks it. The cool water feels nice on her hot throat feels soothing.

Katniss heads outside and takes a seat under her favorite tree out front. It's an old willow, her mom and dad planted when they were first married. It's one of the places Katniss can find peace besides being in the woods and within her dad's arms.

"I miss you mom more and more everyday" Katniss whispers as she takes a seat against under the willow leaning her head against the trunk,closing her eyes.

The sound of Peeta's truck pulling into the drive way. Katniss turns towards the sound and stands up. "Katniss! Katniss!" Prim calls as she comes to over to Katniss with Peeta right on her heel's.

"Hey little-duck" Katniss says as she's tackled into a hug by this twelve year old. They break apart when Peeta clears his throat and opens his arms

"Hey how are you doing, Katniss" as she runs into them tears that she has tried to hide from the world come pouring down her face.

"It's dad he had a minor heart attack, luckily Haymitch was able to get him to the hospital in time "she says as she cries. "Oh Katniss don't cry"Peeta whispers. "how is he doing Katniss?" Prim asks as she wraps her arms around katniss's waist."he's in bed sleeping Prim" Katniss says smiling. sensing the stress of every going on around her as Peeta pulls Katniss into him hugging her. "come on guys lets go for a walk" Peeta suggests as he offers a hand to his best-friend and little-sister which they take at once. "just let me tell Haymitch where I'm going, come with me?" she asks as she looks at her two good friends. "what ever you want Katniss we are right behind you" Peeta says as they walk to the house.

They find Haymitch sitting on the couch holding a glass of clear liquid just the sight of that is enough to send Katniss over the edge.

"What the hell Haymitch?" Katniss says as she grabs the glass from him.

"Katniss wait listen" he says but Katniss cuts him off.

"No Haymitch you listen to me, you promised you stopped drinking? And then I come in here and find you nursing a glass of-she take the glass and sniffs it "white liquor. I've already lost one parent and now dad's had a heart-attack. I can't lose you to drinking too" Katniss says as she feels Peeta put his arms around her as tears fall down her face. Haymitch looks at the look in her eye. Desperation is what he see's in her eyes. Prim and Peeta are all wearing the same look on their faces.

"You're right Katniss, I shouldn't have been drinking, I made a promise to you and max and in a moment of weakness I broke it and I'm sorry." Haymitch says he gets up comes over and gives Katniss a hug. "Won't happen again sweetheart"he whispers as he hugs her. "I'd like to believe that at least for a while" Katniss whispers back.

"Anyway what's going on who are these people?" Haymitch asks looking at Prim and Peeta. "Uncle Haymitch you remember the Mellarks, you know the family who owned the bakery in rock springs Wyoming where our family lived, they were friends there before dad and I moved to Redding. Haymitch nods his head in remembrance.

"Well they moved here to open the bakery in town. These are their kids Primrose lily Mellark and Peeta-Josh Mellark" Katniss says introducing their guests to Haymitch. "Prim,Peeta this my Uncle Haymitch" she concludes.

"Oh yes those Mellark's, how are you two doing?"Haymitch asks looking at them.

"Fine sir" they say in unison.

"Haymitch we are going to go on a walk out in the woods. I have my cell,call me if anything changes with dad" Katniss says. "Alright have fun Katniss and friends" Haymitch says smiling. "Nice meeting you Haymitch" Peeta says as he holds out his hand to him. "Likewise boy, you take care of those girls there they deserve the best"he says. "Absolutely" Peeta says as he runs to catch up to his two favorite girls who are waiting for him outside.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that" Katniss says as she shuts the door.

"Hey it's ok, he's just being protective, because he cares about you just like Prim and I care about you." Peeta says as he entwines his hand in hers.

"Come on let's have some fun."Katniss says grabbing her bow and arrow out the back of Peeta's truck.

"What do you have in mind Katniss?" Prim asks as she looks at the weapon in Katniss's hand. "We are going to have a shooting contest."she says as she leads them to the woods.

"But Prim or I have never shot a bow before." Peeta says

"Oh really?, Well I'll help Prim and you can do it on your own" Katniss says smirk while Peeta laughs. They walk a little ways before coming to a make-shift shooting range.

"This is cool" Prim says looking in awe at the range.

"How long has this been here Katniss?" Peeta asks.

"This has been here the year after we moved here. Dad made it for me to practice with. "Katniss says as she remembers.

"Cool so this a special place for you" Peeta says placing his arms around her.

"Thanks for sharing it with us, Katniss" Prim says smiling.

"well shall we?" Katniss says as she head to the range.

"After you Katniss" Peeta says. "Alright Prim you can go first" Katniss says as she hold out her hand to Prim which she gladly takes. Katniss pick up a bow that is already strung up and has a arrow in it. alright Prim what you do is take the bow in your hand yeah just like that. Good job now pull the arrow back to your cheek" Katniss says as she watches Prim pull the arrow back but this is Prim's first time working a bow and arrow. "Here Prim let me help you" Katniss says kneeling down behind Prim and helps her take aim Prim pulls the arrow back to her cheek, "alright now release" Katniss whispers and Prim does.

The arrow is released and finds a new home in the bulls-eye at the other end of the range. Prim has her eyes closed, Peeta has a shocked look mixing with proud. Katniss has a smile on her face.

"Prim look" she tells the girl as she whispers in her ear. When Prim see's that her arrow is in the bulls-eye she turns to Katniss a look of shock on her face. "Did I do that?" she whispers

"Yes Prim you did and on your first time" Katniss says smiling at the girl. "Thank you Katniss" Prim says wrapping her arms around Katniss's waist. "Oh Prim don't thank me I didn't do anything." Katniss says stroking Prim's golden hair "I know but you help me do it" Prim says.

"Alright Peeta your turn" Katniss says handing the bow to him.

"Alright Katniss" Peeta says as he takes aim and shoots. Peeta's arrow is a little ways off the bulls-eyes but not quite.

"Good job Peeta you show promise" Katniss says as Peeta gives her a smile.

"Alright now you kat" Prim says as she stoops and pickup the bow and hands it to Katniss. "Ah if you absolutely insist" Katniss says "We do we want to see you shoot" Prim and Peeta say at the same time.

"Alright" Katniss says coming over and standing in front of the range. Katniss takes her place puts an arrow in the bow takes a deep breath, pulls the arrow back to her cheek releases the breath and lets the arrow fly. The arrow finds a new home right smack dab in the bulls-eyes right above Prim's. Katniss turns to Peeta and Prim who are wearing identical looks of admiration on their faces.

"Well what did you guys think?"she asks.

"Oh my goodness Katniss you are good enough to be a master" Prim says still looking at the shot with awe on her face.

"I knew you were good when I watched you back in Wyoming but I didn't know you were that good." Peeta says coming and hugging her.

"Thanks guys" Katniss says "Now come on let's go get our arrows" she adds as they all take off towards the other side of the range. They spend the rest of the after noon, playing, shooting, enjoying each others company and enjoying the sunshine.

Peeta suggest they go over to a meadow and watch the clouds roll by.

"That sounds perfect, let's go" Katniss says picking up the bow and quiver of arrows because she will but them in Peeta's truck. It's a two minute drive to the meadow. They reach the meadow and Peeta turns the truck off and they all get out.

"Come on this way you are going to love this Katniss" Peeta says taking her and Prim's hand and walking to the meadow. "Just over this hill" he says alright Katniss I need you to close your eyes"he adds and Katniss does "Here we are, alright one two three open your eyes Katniss" Peeta says. Katniss opens her eyes and lets out a gasp at what she see's. The view before her is a beautiful green meadow there are dandelions sprinkled here and there in the sea of green.

"Oh my goodness Peeta this is beautiful, I didn't know this was here" Katniss says while she entwines her hand with his.

"I'm glad you like it Katniss. This is where I come to think and have alone time.

"Thanks for sharing it with me Peeta" Katniss says she sits down on the warm grass, Peeta and Prim follow suit. Peeta wraps his arm around Katniss and she leans into him, laying her head on his arm. Prim comes over to katniss's other side and sits down beside her laying her head on Katniss's arm.

"I just wanted to say that with all the trouble going on in my life I am happy that I get to spend this time with you Peeta and you Prim and I just wanted to say thank you" Katniss says looking at her best friend and self-appointed little-sister.

"Your welcome Katniss, we love spending time with you" Peeta says as he reaches up and pushes a stray hair behind her ear. Katniss Prim and Peeta lay back on the the ground and looks up at the sky.

"That one looks like a loaf of bread" Katniss says point to a cloud formation.

"That one looks like a Mockingjay" Peeta says and Katniss looks up and over where Peeta is point and he is right.

"I've always enjoyed hearing mockingjay's sing" Katniss says closing her eyes letting the sun warm her face.

"That one looks like a arrow" Prim says she curls into Katniss letting the sunny day lulls her into to sleep.

Soon they are all asleep. Peeta has his arms around Katniss holding her tightly. Katniss is asleep resting her head on Peeta's chest. Prim has her skinny arms around katniss's body with katniss's left arm curled around her. They are woken up by Katniss's cellphone going off.

"Hello?" Katniss says sleepily

"Katniss, thank goodness, where are you?"Haymitch says as he sighs a sigh of relief.

"Haymitch, I'm with Peeta and Prim, what's up?" Katniss asks sitting up as Peeta wakes up looking at her with concern. "Haymitch" she whispers to him entwining her hand in his as he nods.

"Nothings wrong sweetheart, it's just your dad was asking for you." he says.

"Oh ok well I'm on my way home, do you think he's well enough to meet Peeta and Prim?" Katniss asks as she gets up and motions to her friends to do the same.

"I don't see the harm sweetheart" Haymitch says "Go ahead and invite them to dinner" he adds. "Alright Haymitch we'll be there in about fifteen minutes." Katniss says.

"Oh and Katniss" Haymitch adds his voice gruff.

"Yes Haymitch?" Katniss says

"Trinket came by earlier" her uncle says

"And what did she want besides the obvious" Katniss says.

"Well from what I got from listening at the door they had a heated conversation" Haymitch says. Katniss finds that her breathing becoming hitched.

"Katniss"Haymitch says sternly

"Out with it Haymitch" Katniss says

"Your dad"he says pausining

"Yes?"

"He..."

"Haymitch OUT WITH IT"

"He broke up with her sweetheart, it's just you and him again" Haymitch's says. When Katniss hears this a smile breaks out across her face. "really? You're not just messing with me?" Katniss asks. "Katniss would I ever lie to you" he asks. Katniss thinks about this then says.

"No of course not" Katniss says still smiling "we will see you in a bit, thanks for calling Haymitch"Katniss says

"See you soon Kat" Haymitch says "bye"

"Bye" Katniss says as she hangs up. She looks up to see Peeta and Prim staring at her. "Everything ok Kat?" Peeta asks as they walk towards the truck.

"Yeah everything is great" Katniss says still smiling. "Why don't you and Prim stay for dinner over at the manor?" Katniss asks taking both of their hands in her's.

"That would be great Katniss" Peeta says getting out his phone so he can call his dad to clear it with him.

"Hey dad" Peeta says

"Yeah everything is fine, Is it ok if Prim and I have dinner at Katniss's?"

"Alright great thanks dad"

"Bye" Peeta says as he ends the call. "Dad's all for it" he says as he retakes Katniss's hand. They walk to Peeta's car and get in.

"So what else did Haymitch say besides inviting us to dinner" Prim asks.

"PrimROSE LILY MELLARK, I hardly think that's any of our business" Peeta scolds making Prim shrink in the car seat. "Sorry Katniss" she whispers tears down her face. Katniss looks at Prim then over at Peeta before placing a hand on Prim's knee. "Hey it's ok, don't cry"Katniss says. Peeta stops the car along the side of the road and motions to Prim to come over to him. "I'm sorry sis, I shouldn't have yelled like that" Peeta says he pulls her into him. "it's ok Peeta, I shouldn't have have asks. Prim says softly.

There's a pause as Katniss clears her throat"well does anyone want to know why I was ecstatic during the call"Katniss asks trying to break the silence.

"i do I do" Peeta and Prim say in unison. "well its nothing really but dad has broken up with the women he was seeing" Katniss says the smile as the smile flutters around her face. "and Haymitch said that it's back to being just dad and me just the two of us" Katniss says beaming as Peeta turns in to Everdeen Manor."That's wonderful Katniss"Prim says smiling. "i really am sorry for asking like that" she adds as Peeta parks and turns off the car. "Don't worry about it little-duck, it's okay. " Katniss says as she opens the car door for the girl whose always been like a sister to her. As they are walking to the house Prim comes over and slips her small,petite hand in Katniss's and Peeta hand goes around her waist. It was at that moment Katniss really truly felt happy.

"Thanks again you guys for a great day" Katniss says smiling.

"No no thank you Katniss" Peeta says as Prim nods. As they entered the manor Katniss couldn't help smile. She had her dad back, she had her best-friend and his little-sister with him. Effie Trinket is no longer in hers or her dads life.

"Hey kids welcome back " a voice says making them spin. It's Haymitch "alright whose hungry?" Prim's stomach rumbles in answer,They all laugh even Haymitch who leads them through the dining room door. "Come on dinners waiting"he says as they follow him. When they reach the dining room there sitting at the table is Max Everdeen the lumber tycoon.

Reviews are most welcomed


	4. The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter CH 4

The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter Chapter 4

"Daddy" Katniss says running over to where her dad sits at the table. Peeta and Prim follow but don't say anything.

"Hey kiddo" Max says after he swallows.

"how are you doing?" he asks.

"I'm alright dad, how are you?" she asks. Max takes a sip of his drink.

"I'm must better Kat, trust me" he adds as takes his daughters hand in his as he looks up at Peeta and Prim.

"Well who are you friends?" he asks.

"Oh right how rude of me" Katniss says getting up and putting a arm around Peeta and Prim as she introduces them.

"Dad, you remember the Mellark family who ran the old bakery in Rock springs Wyoming?" she asks as he nods in remembrance.

"Oh yes I remember I bought some gingerbread cookies from there when you were a kid Kat" max says.

"Anyway these are their kids. Peeta and Prim."Katniss says.

"It's a honor to meet you again sir" Peeta says straightening up and shaking Max's hand. "And who might you be sweetheart?" Max says as he looks over at Prim who is standing behind Katniss. "It's ok I won't hurt you"he looks up at Katniss who nods in encouragement "Primrose Lily Mellark, sir" She whispers. Katniss notices she's shaking slightly.

"Well its a pleasure to meet you two" Max says smiling and shaking their hands.

"Any friends of Katniss's is a friend of mine" he says winking at his daughter.

"You guys must be hungry please sit down."Max says as he sits back down at the head of the table. Katniss takes a seat next to max on his right with prim next to her. Peeta on her other side. Haymitch sits across from Katniss. The scene is very relaxed. The meal is a Mexican dish.

"They are called taco's.

"These are really good Mr. Everdeen" Prim says speaking bravely for the first time since they've sat down.

"Glad you like them Primrose, they are Katniss's favorite" Max says looking over at his daughter and winking.

"So Primrose what kind of things are you into?" Max asks looking over at the girl sitting in between his daughter and best friend.

"Well I'm really want to be a doctor when I'm older."Prim says blushing.

"Dad did you know that it was prim here who took care of me when I ran away the night mom died?" Katniss says.

"Oh really?" well thank you Ms. Mellark for taking care of my Katniss when I couldn't"Max says smiling.

"Anything for Katniss" Prim says laying her head on Katniss's arm.

"Well medical work is a noble profession, good luck to you Ms. Mellark." Max says.

"Thank you Mr. Everdeen" prim says smiling.

"Oh please Primrose call me max, Mr. Everdeen is my father" Max says chuckling.

"Alright but only if you call me Prim, Primrose makes me feel older then I am" she says shyly which make everyone laugh. Max takes a look at Peeta then glances over at Katniss who gives him look saying please be nice. "So Peeta, tell me about yourself" Max says "well Mr. Everdeen, I'm in love with your daughter" Peeta says. Everyone goes silent. Katniss is blushing a deep blood red."Katniss I've been in love with you since before I first saw you back in Rock Springs, when you came into the bakery and traded with my dad." Peeta says he stands up and walks over to Katniss and kneels in front of her pulling a black box that's small in size out of his pocket.

"Peeta what are you?" Katniss starts as Peeta begins to speak.

"Katniss we have known each other for a longtime now. I love spending time with you. I love when your beautifully beautiful gray seam-eyes catch the sunlight, I love how skilled you are with the bow and arrow." he says as he brings the small box up and holds it up to her. Katniss has a smile on her face as it dawns on her whats going on. "oh my god" she whispers.

Peeta kneels before her. Katniss Sarah Everdeen, Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Peeta says. "yes Peeta I will" Katniss says without even pausing to think. "oh Katniss you have made me so happy" Peeta says as he slides the ring on to her finger. Prim has a big smile on her face as she watches Peeta propose. "Now we will be sisters Kat" prim says wrapping her skinny arms around her new sister-in-law. "Oh Prim I've always felt like we already were" Katniss says smiling at her new sister.

In the mists of all the hugging Katniss realizes that there's only one person not celebrating. Max clears his throat a disapproving look is on his face."Katniss Sarah Everdeen you give that ring back" Max says as stands up."you aren't marrying him i forbid it" he adds as he leaves the room as the phone rings in his study. Leaving destruction in his wake as Katniss begins to cry.

What did you guys think? Please review


	5. The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter CH 5

**The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter Chapter 5**

Max leaves the room in rudely. When she's sure that he is out of hearing range. Katniss begins to cry. All the emotions she's feeling comes out as she cries. One minute she's happy having accepted Peeta's proposed and the next minute her dad is forbidding her to marry him.

"I don't understand, I mean one minute we are all having a good time. And then he gets all pissed off" Katniss says as she sits down next to Peeta who wraps his arms around her while Prim sits on the ground her head in Katniss's lap.

"It's my fault Katniss, I shouldn't have asked you to marry you." Peeta says as Katniss lays her head against his chest.

"No don't say that Peeta, I'm glad you did I really do want to be come Katniss Mellark" Katniss says looking up at him. Peeta looks startled.

"You'd really want too?"he asks.

"Of course Peeta" Katniss says as Haymitch comes into the room.

"I just heard congratulations you two" he says. "Thanks haymitch" Katniss says as the grandfather clock chimes. nine-thirty Prim yawns as she struggles to stay awake.

"I think it's time we head home prim" Peeta says as he stretches.

"Ok Peeta" prim says as she stand up and hugs Katniss "Thank you for a fun day Kat" she adds.

"You are quite welcome little-duck, you and Peeta are welcome here anytime" Katniss says as she hugs to her new sister-in-law. As they make their way to the front door. Peeta pulls her into him.

"I meant what I said earlier I love you so much Katniss" Peeta whispers in her ear.

"I know you did and I love you so much too Peeta" Katniss says as she whispers back. The three walk out to Peeta's truck, Katniss pulls out her bow and quiver of arrows as Peeta set's her bike on the ground. Peeta and Prim climb in to the truck. Katniss sticks her head in window and gives Peeta a kiss on the lips. "I love you," she says as she looks over at prim and winks which makes Prim smirk. "I'll call you when we get home" Peeta says as takes her hand in his. "Please do" is all Katniss can say as she watches her two best-friends drive off. Katniss looks down at her hand that had just recently held Peeta's to see the ring in her palm. It was a silver band with a thin green border. "beautiful" she whispers to herself as she slips the ring on her left hand. There's a beeping coming from her cellphone, Katniss takes her phone out of her pocket and see's its a text message.

**Peeta: hey Kat it's prim, Peeta wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come help out and the bakery like you did today?"Peeta just thought we should return the favor since you gave us a great day"**

Katniss is about respond but then she remembers her dad's behavior. She presses the reply button

_**Katniss: I would love to but since I picked today to rebel against my dad and his companies he probably won't let me have another day off. I do however get off at five pm. I could come over then. **_

She looks at it and sends it. A smile spreads across her face as she remembers the fun day she had with them. There's a chime coming from her phone.

**Peeta: Prim again Five pm sounds perfect-see you tomorrow. I'll make sure Peeta calls you when we get home. Thanks again for a great day. Can't wait to become your little sister. **

That girl is the sweetest girl in the world. She is the very image that Katniss would love to have in a sister.

_**Katniss: Five pm it is. You are very welcome I had a blast myself. I can't wait either little-duck. **_

Katniss heads inside the house yawning as she enters. After she shuts the door she decides to head upstairs. She gets as far she the living room she hears her being called.

"Katniss can you come in here please" Max's voice calls from his study.

"I don't have anything to say to you dad" Katniss calls back as she continues to her room, looking at the ring which gives her strength and support.

"Katniss Sarah Everdeen come here NOW" Max bellows in that authoritative tone that makes Katniss crumble. Katniss makes her way to the study, how she hated going to this room. As she is about to enter her phone begins to ring and the picture is of Peeta holding her bow and arrow. Katniss stops and answers it.

"Hello?"Katniss answers

"Hey future Mrs. Mellark"Peeta says

"Peeta this really isn't a good time" Katniss says in a hushed tone

"What why not?" he asks worriedly

"I've been called into dad's study"she says in a scared voice.

"oh say no more"

"I'll call you when I'm done depending if I'm still alive"

"good luck Kat, love you" Peeta says his voice full of reassurance.

"Thanks Peeta, love you too" and then the call ends. Just hearing his voice feels her with courage. As an after thought Katniss takes off the ring given by her bread-boy and places it carefully in her pocket. She came to the conclusion that she needs to keep it hidden from her dad. Katniss is brought back to reality by the bellowing of her dad. Haymitch comes out of the room.

"I've tried to talk to calm him but he refuses to listen to reason" her uncle says.

"Thanks Haymitch" Katniss says as she begins to shake as her dad calls again "good luck" he says

"KATNISS I'M WAITING" Max calls bellowing once again.

_**"**__**Y**_es daddy?" Katniss says as she enters the study, head held high which is immediately deflated by the glare of Max's gray eyes. She may be a daddy's girl but she hates getting between her dad's temper. Sarah had always been the one that had been able to reason with him and that's quality that Katniss never had inherited. "I am very upset with you" he says "You deliberately disobeyed me on numerous counts today, which is why I come to a decision. You are never to see those people again. You will be here every night to have dinner with me and then spending the evenings here. There will be no more hunting and no more shooting range. You will be at work starting tomorrow at nine am and you will not be released until five pm." Max says standing up and leaning forward. "Oh and one more thing, you will not be marrying that boy. He adds. Katniss doesn't realize she's crying "Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Max asks in a growl. Katniss wants to retaliate but she knows she can't because she doesn't want to piss him off anymore.

"Well Katniss do I make myself perfectly clear?" Max asks menacingly.

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes father"

"Good girl, now get out of my sight" Max says gruffly as he turns his chair so the back is facing her. Katniss walks out of the office,refusing not to cry however when she steps out of the study and rounds the nearest corner she really begins to cry curling into the fetal position on the floor.

Haymitch comes around the corner and sees his favorite niece curled up in the fetal position. "oh sweetheart" is all he says as he picks her up with ease. Placing one hand on her back and the other under her legs. Katniss wraps her hand around his neck and nuzzles her head into his chest crying softly. "shh its going to be ok sweetheart he whispers "come on let's get you into bed" Haymitch says as he places her on the bed. "i need to call Peeta" Katniss says as she tries to reach her phone but Haymitch stops her. "get ready for bed and then you can call" he says taking her phone from her and giving her a fresh pair of green pajama bottoms and a black shirt which she changes into at once. When she's changed she heads into to her bathroom and fills a glass with water. The coldness of the water is welcomed on her scratchy throat. After she's done drinking Katniss undoes the band that hold her braid and begins to undo her braid.

After a while her hair hangs in a glossy curtain down to her shoulders. Katniss takes a look at herself and and loses it completely as she crumples to the ground in a heap. There's a knock on the door and haymitch sticks his head in. "Katniss?" he calls out. "d-d-down here H-H-Haymitch" Katniss calls back as tears fall, her voice comes out scratchy. "c0me on Kat, your clearly exhausted let's get you to bed." Haymitch says gently. "you can call Peeta for five minutes and then it's time for bed, deal?" haymitch asks as he tucks Katniss into bed and pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "deal, thanks uncle haymitch" she says as he passes her the phone. "anytime sweetheart, remember five minutes" he says as he kisses her on the forehead then leaving the room. When he's gone Katniss finds Peeta's number and presses the speak button. It rings three times before he answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey Peeta"

"Hey Kat, how are you doing?"

"I've been better Peeta"

"How did your thing with your dad go?"

"Listen Peeta I don't have a lot of time, I just need you to tell me you love me" there's a pause then Peeta continues his voice comes through as soothing.

"I love you Katniss, more then you will ever know" And that's how it goes for the next four minutes. There's a knock and Haymitch's voice can be heard through the door. "Say good night sweetheart" he calls.

"Peeta I've got to go"

"Ok sleep well, Katniss I love you"

"Thanks Peeta I love you too give prim a hug from me"

"I will right away,see you tomorrow bye"

"Bye" Katniss says as she hangs up she sets her phone on her nightstand Katniss lets her mind w0nder and and falls into a dreamless sleep.

**The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter Chapter 5**

Max leaves the room in rudely. When she's sure that he is out of hearing range. Katniss begins to cry. All the emotions she's feeling comes out as she cries. One minute she's happy having accepted Peeta's proposed and the next minute her dad is forbidding her to marry him.

"I don't understand, I mean one minute we are all having a good time. And then he gets all pissed off" Katniss says as she sits down next to Peeta who wraps his arms around her while Prim sits on the ground her head in Katniss's lap.

"It's my fault Katniss, I shouldn't have asked you to marry you." Peeta says as Katniss lays her head against his chest.

"No don't say that Peeta, I'm glad you did I really do want to be come Katniss Mellark" Katniss says looking up at him. Peeta looks startled.

"You'd really want too?"he asks.

"Of course Peeta" Katniss says as Haymitch comes into the room.

"I just heard congratulations you two" he says. "Thanks haymitch" Katniss says as the grandfather clock chimes. nine-thirty Prim yawns as she struggles to stay awake.

"I think it's time we head home prim" Peeta says as he stretches.

"Ok Peeta" prim says as she stand up and hugs Katniss "Thank you for a fun day Kat" she adds.

"You are quite welcome little-duck, you and Peeta are welcome here anytime" Katniss says as she hugs to her new sister-in-law. As they make their way to the front door. Peeta pulls her into him.

"I meant what I said earlier I love you so much Katniss" Peeta whispers in her ear.

"I know you did and I love you so much too Peeta" Katniss says as she whispers back. The three walk out to Peeta's truck, Katniss pulls out her bow and quiver of arrows as Peeta set's her bike on the ground. Peeta and Prim climb in to the truck. Katniss sticks her head in window and gives Peeta a kiss on the lips. "I love you," she says as she looks over at prim and winks which makes Prim smirk. "I'll call you when we get home" Peeta says as takes her hand in his. "Please do" is all Katniss can say as she watches her two best-friends drive off. Katniss looks down at her hand that had just recently held Peeta's to see the ring in her palm. It was a silver band with a thin green border. "beautiful" she whispers to herself as she slips the ring on her left hand. There's a beeping coming from her cellphone, Katniss takes her phone out of her pocket and see's its a text message.

**Peeta: hey Kat it's prim, Peeta wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come help out and the bakery like you did today?"Peeta just thought we should return the favor since you gave us a great day"**

Katniss is about respond but then she remembers her dad's behavior. She presses the reply button

_**Katniss: I would love to but since I picked today to rebel against my dad and his companies he probably won't let me have another day off. I do however get off at five pm. I could come over then. **_

She looks at it and sends it. A smile spreads across her face as she remembers the fun day she had with them. There's a chime coming from her phone.

**Peeta: Prim again Five pm sounds perfect-see you tomorrow. I'll make sure Peeta calls you when we get home. Thanks again for a great day. Can't wait to become your little sister. **

That girl is the sweetest girl in the world. She is the very image that Katniss would love to have in a sister.

_**Katniss: Five pm it is. You are very welcome I had a blast myself. I can't wait either little-duck. **_

Katniss heads inside the house yawning as she enters. After she shuts the door she decides to head upstairs. She gets as far she the living room she hears her being called.

"Katniss can you come in here please" Max's voice calls from his study.

"I don't have anything to say to you dad" Katniss calls back as she continues to her room, looking at the ring which gives her strength and support.

"Katniss Sarah Everdeen come here NOW" Max bellows in that authoritative tone that makes Katniss crumble. Katniss makes her way to the study, how she hated going to this room. As she is about to enter her phone begins to ring and the picture is of Peeta holding her bow and arrow. Katniss stops and answers it.

"Hello?"Katniss answers

"Hey future Mrs. Mellark"Peeta says

"Peeta this really isn't a good time" Katniss says in a hushed tone

"What why not?" he asks worriedly

"I've been called into dad's study"she says in a scared voice.

"oh say no more"

"I'll call you when I'm done depending if I'm still alive"

"good luck Kat, love you" Peeta says his voice full of reassurance.

"Thanks Peeta, love you too" and then the call ends. Just hearing his voice feels her with courage. As an after thought Katniss takes off the ring given by her bread-boy and places it carefully in her pocket. She came to the conclusion that she needs to keep it hidden from her dad. Katniss is brought back to reality by the bellowing of her dad. Haymitch comes out of the room.

"I've tried to talk to calm him but he refuses to listen to reason" her uncle says.

"Thanks Haymitch" Katniss says as she begins to shake as her dad calls again "good luck" he says

"KATNISS I'M WAITING" Max calls bellowing once again.

_**"**__**Y**_es daddy?" Katniss says as she enters the study, head held high which is immediately deflated by the glare of Max's gray eyes. She may be a daddy's girl but she hates getting between her dad's temper. Sarah had always been the one that had been able to reason with him and that's quality that Katniss never had inherited. "I am very upset with you" he says "You deliberately disobeyed me on numerous counts today, which is why I come to a decision. You are never to see those people again. You will be here every night to have dinner with me and then spending the evenings here. There will be no more hunting and no more shooting range. You will be at work starting tomorrow at nine am and you will not be released until five pm." Max says standing up and leaning forward. "Oh and one more thing, you will not be marrying that boy. He adds. Katniss doesn't realize she's crying "Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Max asks in a growl. Katniss wants to retaliate but she knows she can't because she doesn't want to piss him off anymore.

"Well Katniss do I make myself perfectly clear?" Max asks menacingly.

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes father"

"Good girl, now get out of my sight" Max says gruffly as he turns his chair so the back is facing her. Katniss walks out of the office,refusing not to cry however when she steps out of the study and rounds the nearest corner she really begins to cry curling into the fetal position on the floor.

Haymitch comes around the corner and sees his favorite niece curled up in the fetal position. "oh sweetheart" is all he says as he picks her up with ease. Placing one hand on her back and the other under her legs. Katniss wraps her hand around his neck and nuzzles her head into his chest crying softly. "shh its going to be ok sweetheart he whispers "come on let's get you into bed" Haymitch says as he places her on the bed. "i need to call Peeta" Katniss says as she tries to reach her phone but Haymitch stops her. "get ready for bed and then you can call" he says taking her phone from her and giving her a fresh pair of green pajama bottoms and a black shirt which she changes into at once. When she's changed she heads into to her bathroom and fills a glass with water. The coldness of the water is welcomed on her scratchy throat. After she's done drinking Katniss undoes the band that hold her braid and begins to undo her braid.

After a while her hair hangs in a glossy curtain down to her shoulders. Katniss takes a look at herself and and loses it completely as she crumples to the ground in a heap. There's a knock on the door and haymitch sticks his head in. "Katniss?" he calls out. "d-d-down here H-H-Haymitch" Katniss calls back as tears fall, her voice comes out scratchy. "c0me on Kat, your clearly exhausted let's get you to bed." Haymitch says gently. "you can call Peeta for five minutes and then it's time for bed, deal?" haymitch asks as he tucks Katniss into bed and pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "deal, thanks uncle haymitch" she says as he passes her the phone. "anytime sweetheart, remember five minutes" he says as he kisses her on the forehead then leaving the room. When he's gone Katniss finds Peeta's number and presses the speak button. It rings three times before he answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey Peeta"

"Hey Kat, how are you doing?"

"I've been better Peeta"

"How did your thing with your dad go?"

"Listen Peeta I don't have a lot of time, I just need you to tell me you love me" there's a pause then Peeta continues his voice comes through as soothing.

"I love you Katniss, more then you will ever know" And that's how it goes for the next four minutes. There's a knock and Haymitch's voice can be heard through the door. "Say good night sweetheart" he calls.

"Peeta I've got to go"

"Ok sleep well, Katniss I love you"

"Thanks Peeta I love you too give prim a hug from me"

"I will right away,see you tomorrow bye"

"Bye" Katniss says as she hangs up she sets her phone on her nightstand Katniss lets her mind wander and and falls into a dreamless sleep

**Review please... **

**~RadientKatniss~**


	6. The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter CH 6

The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter Chapter 6

Katniss is gently woken up the next by Haymitch. "Come on Sweetheart gotta get up" he says rubbing her back Katniss stirs and sits up. The clock on her iPhone reads seven-thirty am. "Haymitch can't you do anything to change his mind?" Katniss calls to her uncle as she gets dressed. "I'm sorry Katniss but look at it this way sweetheart I'll be there with you the entire time" he says as he attempts to cheer her up, which kind of works. "That's true and I'm more fond of you then I am of him right now" Katniss says. "Aw thanks sweetheart" Haymitch says Katniss as she puts on her boots. If she is going to be working in a place she hates she wants to be comfortable. "Come on Katniss let's go have breakfast. On the way downstairs Katniss pulls out her phone.

_**Katniss: hey Peeta I hope you have a great day, I will be thinking about you all day love you. **_Katniss presses send and heads down to breakfast with Haymitch. The meal is cold cereal with fruit Katniss picks Cheerios and Raspberries with orange juice as the drink. She sits down and her phone stars vibrating.

**Peeta: hey Kat, I hope you have a good day as well. Can't wait to see you this afternoon. Any chance you could knock off early? love you more. **

Katniss smiles as she read his text. She takes a bite of cereal and reply's

_**Katniss: well I'm required to stay until five pm,some stupid rule Dad came up with after you guys left. but I suppose I could always sneak off. I'll give it some thought. No I love you more **_and send.

Katniss takes another bite as max enters the room.

"Good morning Katniss" Max says as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

"What's good about it?" Katniss mutters under her breath. "When do you want to leave haymitch?" Katniss asks looking at her uncle.

"Well let's see it is eight o'clock" he says as he checks his watch. "So let's leave at eight-forty-five? Sound good?" he asks looking at her and smiling.

"Sounds perfect Haymitch, now I am going to go outside and take advantage of what's left of my freedom" Katniss says as she picks up her bowl and glass.

"Alright Kat, I'll meet you at the car when it's time." Haymitch says as she heads out the door. Katniss makes her way outside pausing only to grab her jacket and bag before continuing her way outside. It's a beautiful day the sun is shining there's not a cloud in the sky. Perfect hunting weather. Katniss sits under the old willow her mind wanders to her mother. How if she were here she would be able to calm Max down. Sarah would have welcomed Peeta in the family with open arms, no questions asked. "I wish you were here mama" Katniss whispers as she buries her head in her hands, minutes later she's relaxed under the willow with her eyes closed.

**Katniss's Dream Katniss's point of view**

"I'm right here baby" a voice says as I feel's a hand on my back which makes me turn. My eyes fall on a women dressed in all white her blonde hair down clutching a dandelion in her hand her blue eyes locked on mine. "mama?" I say as tears sting my eyes as I runs over to my mama and hugs her tight. "Hey baby-girl" Sarah Everdeen says holding her daughter tightly. "Oh mama how I miss you" I say as I cry into my mama's chest as she holds me. "i miss you too Katniss" she says as she strokes my hair. "mama I don't want to work for daddy anymore" I say as she sits down and I sit on her lap. "I know Katniss I know but you are just going to have to bare it" mama says. "mama Peeta proposed to me" I say before I can quite get my words around them. Mama stops rubbing my back. "you don't mean Peeta Mellark the bakers son?" mama asks as I sit up. "yes that him, him and his family moved here in a few weeks ago, we met up in the woods yesterday"i say looking at mama who has a concerned look on her face"why what's the matter?" I add as I can feel myself being woken up. "i don't want this to end mama" I say as she starts to fade "neither do I Katniss, but there's nothing we can do about that" mama says as she disappears. **End of Dream**

"No no mama come back come back please" Katniss whimpers as Haymitch tries to wake her up.

"Come on sweetheart we gotta get going" he says rubbing her back. "alright haymitch let's get this stupid day over with" Katniss says as she sulks to Haymitch's old jeep as she pulls on her jacket and places her bag in her lap. "That's the spirit Katniss" Haymitch says as he places the keys into the ignition.

They have just left Everdeen Manor when Haymitch turns to Katniss. "So what were you dreamin' about when I came to wake you up under the old willow?" Haymitch asks as they turn on a corner. "Mama" Katniss says softly as she pulls up a picture of her,Max and Sara up on her phone. It's a photo that was taken at Katniss's tenth birthday.

Max is wearing a dark-green shirt and jeans. A hat on his dark hair. Sarah is in a light-blue sun dress. A white shawl around her shoulder. Katniss is wearing a jeans and a t-shirt with a wolf on it.

"Remember this Haymitch?" Katniss asks showing him the picture.

"Oh yes indeed I do sweetheart that was a good day" haymitch says "that was at your tenth birthday wasn't it?" he asks

"Yeah it was" Katniss says as her phone goes off. It's the one person who has it in their power to cheer her up.

"Well ain't you gonna talk to your sweetheart, sweetheart?" haymitch teases.

"Of course I am" Katniss says as she presses the talk button.

"Hello?" she says trying to keep her happiness light.

"Hey Katniss, hows the beautiful future Mrs. Mellark doing?" Peeta asks

"I'm good just pulling into the furniture store" Katniss says

"I wish I was there with you oh wait, look over to your left"Peeta says which Katniss does. There standing in the door way of the furniture building is Peeta Mellark who waves as they pass.

"what the" Katniss thinks as haymitch parks the jeep.

"Go to him sweetheart, become happy again" her uncle says urging her.

"Thanks Uncle Haymitch, I love you" Katniss says as she leans over the console and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"now go get out of here" he says. Katniss doesn't need to be told twice as she gets out of the car and runs to the man who makes her so happy. When Katniss approaches Peeta he opens his arms and Katniss doesn't hesitate as she runs into them.

"What are you doing here Peeta" Katniss asks as they hug.

"I'm here to work with you" Peeta says as he holds her close.

"what how?" Katniss asks as she looks into those beautiful blue eyes.

"Because I hired him this morning" a voice says making her and Peeta turn. There standing in the doorway is another close friend of the Everdeen. Cinna Davis the other co-founders of the company comes over smiling. Katniss throws her arms around him.

"Thank you so much Cinna" She says.

"You're quite welcome Kat, this man must love you very much because he was here when I first arrived this morning. He said he needed a job until the bakery opens. So I took him in on the spot."Cinna says smiling and leading Katniss back into Peeta's arms.

"Come on everyone, let's get to work" Haymitch says as he leads the group into the furniture store. Katniss stays behind with Peeta by her side she pulls haymitch to the side.

"what about dad?" she asks quietly. "You just focus on showing your sweetheart here the ropes and I'll take care of your dad" Haymitch says.

"So will I Katniss" Cinna says coming over.

"Thanks guys" she says to the two men standing around her. "Come on Peeta I'll show you around." Katniss says smiling and holding out a hand which Peeta takes at once. "Lead the way" Peeta says as Katniss leads the way. Katniss was feeling very happy because earlier this morning this day was going to suck but now since Peeta has been hired this was going to be a wonderful day.


	7. The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter CH 7

**The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter Chapter 7**

The morning goes by fast. Katniss shows Peeta around and he immediately falls in to step with everyone whose working there. He picks up on everything.

"You are doing very well Mellark" Haymitch says as they take a break in the break-room.

"Thanks Haymitch, I'm doing my best" Peeta says as he puts his arms around Katniss who is sitting in his lap. "Hey wanna have some fun?" Peeta asks looking down at her.

"What do you have in mind" Katniss asks.

"Wanna prank-call Prim?" he asks smirking.

"Way a head of you Peeta" Katniss says as she pulls out her phone.

"Wait why are you pulling out your phone, why not just use mine. "Peeta asks. "Because Prim doesn't have my number and this will be funny" Katniss says pushing some of Peeta's blond curls out of his eyes. "I love the way your mind works babe" Peeta says as takes Katniss out her phone and hands it to him.

"Dial her up" Katniss says as Peeta dials.

"Put it on speaker put it on speaker" Katniss whispers as the line rings.

"Hello?"

"Hello is your refrigerator running?" Peeta says holding his nose so his voice comes out nasally.

"Um, ya I think so" prim says

"Well you better go catch it" Katniss and Peeta say at the same time cracking up as they hang up.

"Oh man that was great" Katniss says wiping tears of laughter protruding down her face. "Oh man I have never had this much fun, partly because I've been the only teenager here." Katniss says as she slides her phone into the pocket of her jacket. "Well now that I'm here we are going to have fun all time" Peeta says as he leans in to kiss her just as his lips are on hers Haymitch walks in "Alright you two back to work. And keep the lovey-dovey stuff to your or better yet wait until your off of work" Haymitch says smirking as he heads into the office. "He's right you know " Katniss says as they walk back to work hand in hand.

"Just a heads up you two Max is here and he's on the warpath. "Oh this can't be good" Katniss says as she runs her hand over her face. Peeta clutches her hand. "Don't worry we'll get through this" Peeta says. "No Peeta you don't know my dad" Katniss starts but Peeta cuts her off placing two fingers to her lips. "As long as we're together we can get through it." he says wrapping her in his arms.

"Psst here he comes get to work" Cinna whispers. "Alright we need to cut one-hundred pieces fifty eight inch and fifty ten inches for this order of-" is all Katniss can get out as she hears the unmistakeable shout from her dad. Suddenly Peeta is being yanked from Katniss's side and thrown up against the wall,blood coming from his head as it's bashed against the wall. Haymitch, Cinna and other employee's come running to the commotion.

"Dad stop!"Katniss shrieks as she tries to run forward to rescue Peeta, but Cinna is holding her back. She looks up at him and he gives a look that says. _don't make it worse _and katniss nods.

"What the hell are you doing here" Max yells at Peeta who is wearing a look of shock on his face

"I-I- uh" Peeta stutters as Max continues to yell.

"I hired him Max" Cinna says speaking up as he tries to pull his friend off of the boy.

"I DIDN'T ASK WHO HIRED HIM,CINNA I ASKED WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?" Max sputters.

"MAXIMUS EVERDEEN LET THE BOY GO" Haymitch bellows

"Why the hell is he here Haymitch?" Max yells as Cinna lets Katniss run forward and tends to Peeta.

"KATNISS SARAH EVERDEEN, DON'T YOU GO NEAR THAT BOY" Max yells as he watches his daughter.

"Dad he's hurt" Katniss says she cleans Peeta's gash on his head. "Katniss get Peeta to the break-room and take care of him" Haymitch says as Cinna steps forward to helps Katniss get Peeta to the break-room. Katniss can hear her dad as he continues to yell but she doesn't care, Peeta comes first now.

"It's going to be ok, Peeta stay with me" Katniss says as they make it to the room and set Peeta on one of the table. "alright let's take a look at your head, son" Cinna says as they lay him down on the table. Peeta looks over at Katniss and motions for her to come closer.

"I'm going to be sick" he whispers. Right on cue Katniss gets a trash can which Peeta vomits into.

"Well he's definitely got a mild concussion, luckily it's only a mild one." Cinna says as they roll Peeta on to his back.

"I need to wrap his head in gauze" Cinna says as he retrieves the gauze from the cupboard and begins to wrap Peeta's head with a professional bandage. "I'm so sorry that this happened to you" Katniss says as she takes his hand as Cinna finishes up. "Not bad for a first day huh?" Peeta says joking weakly. "Best day ever Peeta!" Katniss says as she gives him a kiss on the lips. The next half-hour passes with Katniss hold Peeta's hand with him come to and from consciousness. He vomits two more times. As Katniss is wiping Peeta's mouth after he vomits haymitch comes in .

"Hows he doing?" he asks

"Well he's vomited three times and he's keeps losing consciousness" Katniss says as she traces shapes on the back of Peeta's hand.

"We're going to send you back home to the manor so you can take care of him" Haymitch says.

"What did dad say about this?' Katniss asks as haymitch as he carries Peeta to his jeep where he places him in the back seat. Katniss gets in the back and lays Peeta's head on her lap as Haymitch climbs in the drivers seat. "You just focus on getting Peeta better and let me worry about your dad" Haymitch says as they leave the furniture store parking-lot.

"Thanks for a fun first day of work,Mr. Abernathy" Peeta says quietly coughing a little bit. Katniss takes a wet cloth she brought from the break-room and dabs as Peeta's forehead

"You are welcome Peeta, but please call me Haymitch everyone does" he says as they turn in to Everdeen Manor "You did good today, glad to have you on Team Everdeen." Haymitch says as he turns off the jeep. "come on let's get him inside" haymitch says.

"Katniss could you go get prim? She should be at home" Peeta asks as Haymitch and Katniss lay him on the couch. "Sure of course Peeta, Haymitch will you watch him until I get back?" she asks as she grabs the keys to her bike from the hook. "Of course Katniss" Haymitch says "Hurry back" he adds as Katniss climbs on to her bike and heads down to the bakery to pick up Prim.

Fifteen minutes later Katniss is arriving at the bakery she parks out front and climbs off, and heads into the bakery. Prim is doing some sweeping as she enters.

"Hey Katniss" Prim says coming over as Katniss tries to get some warmth in her body.

"how are- prim starts as she looks at her brothers future wife who is shaking.

"Katniss you're shaking a little what's wrong?" Prim asks.

"Prim you need to come with me to my house, no time to explain" Katniss says she takes prim's hand and leads her to her bike.

"Katniss what's wrong?" Prim asks as she stands by the motorcycle as Katniss hands her a helmet, which she puts on over her braid

"It's Peeta, he's been hurt he wants you to come be with him" Katniss says as she climbs on, prim has tears in her eyes as she climbs on and wraps her arms around Katniss's waist as they take off. Along the way they stop because Prim is crying and Katniss holds her tight to comfort her.

"He's going to be ok little-duck, they are only minor injuries" Katniss says as she strokes Prim's beautiful blonde hair as the girl she considers to be a sister calms down.

"You ready to go see Peeta?" Katniss asks.

"Yes let's go Katniss" Prim says as she wraps her arms around Katniss as she starts to drive down the road. Prim must have dozed off along the way to the manor because when they arrive her eyes are closed and there are tear marks along her cheeks. "Little duck wake up we're here" Katniss says as she gently rubs Prim's shoulder. Prim wakes up and sits up. "Come on let's go see Peeta" Katniss says as she holds out a hand which Prim takes as Katniss leads her into the house.


	8. The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter CH 8

_**The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter Chapter 8**_  
When the two girls enter the house Haymitch is there as they walk into see Peeta laying on the couch. He's laying on his back. Haymitch is putting a cold washcloth on Peeta's head as they enter. Peeta is struggling to stay awake however when he see's Katniss and Prim walk through the door. It's as if he get's a second wind.

"Welcome back Little Mellark" Haymitch says as he smiles and waves at Katniss and Prim as they enter.

"How is my brother Mr. Abernathy?" Prim asks still clutching Katniss's hand and shaking a little. Haymitch kneels down to Prim's level.

"He's going to be fine Primrose" he says kindly.

"Thanks Mr. Abernathy can I see him?" she asks. Haymitch nods as Prim let's go of Katniss's hand as she walks slowly over to her brother. Peeta wakes up see's Prim and smiles, Prim wraps her arms around his waist and just holds on to him as tears fall.

"Hey its ok Prim, I'm ok" Peeta whispers as he strokes his little sisters hair. Katniss gives them some time alone so she heads into the kitchen where she finds Haymitch sitting at the bar holding a glass, which Katniss eyes suspiciously.

"Relax it's just water" he says as she stares at the glass.

"Sorry I'm a little on edge, haymitch I just can't believe he went after Peeta like that. What could have possessed him?" Katniss asks as she pours three glasses with water which places on a tray.

"Hey it's ok Sweetheart people do crazy things when they love some one and your guess is as good as mine Katniss however..."haymitch starts but he's interrupted by a knock coming from the door which she didn't remember closing.

"come in" Katniss calls. The door opens and Prim appears her eyes are red and puffy.

"Hey little-duck" Katniss says as she grabs a fresh kitchen towel and wets it with water and begins to wash Prim's tear stained face. When Katniss is done Prim wraps her arms around her neck.

"Thank you for taking care of Peeta Katniss" she whispers.

"You are welcome Prim, wanna help me bring some water to Peeta?"Katniss asks.

"Ok" Prim says as she smiles. "Come on" Katniss says grabs the tray and heads out the door with Prim on her heels. When Katniss and Prim enter the room they see Peeta reading a book on plants.

"Hey Peeta how are you feeling?" Katniss asks as she sets down the tray as Peeta sits up.

"Well you must be feeling better if your are able to sit up" Katniss says.

"Much better thank you Katniss" Peeta says as he motions to Katniss and Prim to sit on either side of him which they do. As soon as they are seated the girls lay their heads on Peeta's shoulder which prompts Peeta to wrap an arm around each of them.

"I am so sorry that my dad did this to you" Katniss says in a whisper.

"It isn't the first time I got beat up" Peeta says rubbing Katniss's arm as it's wrapped around her. Katniss, Prim and Peeta all stay wrapped in each others embrace for the rest of the day and into early evening. They talk about stuff both important and not important. It's not until the clock strikes ten-thirty they come back to reality.

"Well we should probably get home" Peeta says as he tries to get up but both Katniss and Prim both look at each other then over at Peeta

"Peeta you are in no shape to go home tonight" Katniss says as she has Peeta him sit back down as Prim nods in agreement.

"Katniss I'm fine" he says. "The girl is right Peeta you will stay here" a voice says behind them. It's Haymitch holding a bottle of pills which he pours out of two pills which he hands to Peeta. "They will help with the pain" haymitch says. "I don't have any pain. I am however a little dizzy" Peeta says as he takes the pills from Haymitch.

"They will help will that as well" Haymitch says as Peeta pulls out his phone.

"I need to call dad" he adds as he opens his phone.

"Oh no need, I call him earlier while Katniss was going to get Prim." Haymitch says as he hands Peeta a glass of water. "Really?" Peeta asks

"yes I told him what happened with max and I smoothed everything over and told him that we would keep an eye on you." Haymitch says. "Thank you so much" Peeta says as he goes back to curling up with his sister and Katniss. Haymitch just waves this off and walks out of the room.

"Do you think that you could make it to a bedroom?" Katniss asks.

"I think I could make it as long as you help me" Peeta says reaching up and tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "Hey what am I? A discarded cupcake?" Prim asks breaking the tender moment.

"Sorry Prim forget you were here" Katniss says turning to Prim and winking. Prim just smiles as she waves this off. "Now come on I'll show you where you are going to be staying." Katniss says as she helps Peeta up with Prim help. When he's up Prim and Katniss prop Peeta in between them as they begin to half drag half support him as they make their way to the bedroom.

"Alright here we are" Katniss says as she pushes open the door to the room Prim and Peeta will be staying in. the room has two beds, a bathroom, windows that look out on the forest.

"Oh Katniss this is wonderful, thank you" Peeta says Katniss and Prim help him on to the bed.

"You're welcome Peeta, now there are nightclothes in the dresser. Katniss says as she turns to Prim.

"Let me go get a nightgown for you little-duck" Katniss says as she leaves the room. Five minutes later Katniss returns wearing a forest-green nightgown. In her hand is a blue cotton nightgown.

"Here you go little-duck" Katniss says as she hands Prim the nightgown.

"Wow thank you Katniss" Prim says as she takes it from her soon to be sister-in-law and goes into the bathroom.

"Thanks for letting us stay here Kat" Peeta says as Katniss comes over to him. He's wearing a dark blue bottoms and a orange green shirt.

"You are welcome Peeta. If your going to be a part of my family I want you and Prim to have the best." She says as she pushes his sexy blonde hair.

There's a cough and they both turn to see Prim standing in the bathroom doorway.

"You look beautiful Prim, that blue makes your eyes stand out." Katniss says "Thanks Kat" Prim says as they all crawl into bed. Prim and Peeta are in one bed. Katniss is in the other one. Prim is already asleep the bed she's in with her brother.

"Katniss?" Peeta whispers in the darkness.

"Yeah Peeta?" Katniss whispers back.

"What's going to happen tomorrow?" He asks looking at her from across the nightstand.

"I don't know but from the history of today's event's it's gonna get worse before it gets better but don't worry I won't let my dad hurt you or Prim I'll won't let anything bad happen to you" Katniss whispers.

"Thanks Katniss I love you" Peeta whispers as he turns off the lamp.

"You're welcome Peeta I love you too" Katniss whispers back. The room goes silent as they both drift off to sleep.


	9. The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter CH 9

The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter Chapter 9

When Katniss finally falls to sleep. Her mind starts to play the days events. Starting off with Max boycotting the wedding between herself and Peeta. Which makes Katniss cry. Then comes the truly horrible moment when Max is beat up Peeta. Every time Katniss goes to help Dream Peeta the dream Max hits Dream Peeta harder.

"NO Peeta NO" Katniss shouts in her sleep tears falling down her face.

"Katniss wake up come on wake up" a voice calls to her. Katniss wakes up to see both Prim and Peeta both sitting around her Peeta has her in his arms her head on his chest while prim's holding her hand and stroking her arm.

"shh shh it's ok you're safe" Prim whispers.

"What happened?" Katniss asks as she sits up. Peeta pulls her into his lap which Katniss doesn't refuse she needs to told everything will be okay. When she's in Peeta's lap she lays her head on Peeta's shoulder.

"Well we had just gone to bed and the next thing I know you're calling out in your sleep for your dad to stop. You were shaking and trying to get up. I got up and came over to wake you up but you wouldn't" Peeta says tightening his hold on her.

"Are you ok Kat?" prim says speaking up for the first time since Katniss woke up. Katniss looks over at prim and caresses the girls face.

"Yeah I'm fine prim it was just a bad dream" Katniss says as she shakes slightly. Prim and Peeta both look at each other. "You're such a bad liar Kat" Peeta says as prim get's up and goes to the bathroom and comes back with a washcloth,which she begins to wipe the tears away. "You feel like talking about it?" Peeta asks as he tilts her face upward so she has to look at him. "No not really but if I don't talk about it I won't be able to get to sleep otherwise" Katniss says as Prim continues to soak her face. "Alright go ahead when ever you are ready Katniss" Peeta says gently. Katniss is about speak as the door opens.

Haymitch is standing in the door way. "Heard the girl screaming from my study" he says coming over and looking at the three. He kneels down to Katniss's level brushing some hair out of her eyes.

"are you okay sweetheart" he asks kindly. Katniss look at Peeta who releases her and she slides over into Haymitch's arms.

"No Uncle I'm not I just had a horrible dream in which I watch dad hurt Peeta over and over again and there was nothing I could do about it."Katniss says closing her eyes. Peeta and Prim gasps at this. "Katniss" haymitch says as he starts rubbing her back soothingly. While he's doing this he looks over at Peeta,

"do you think you're dad would allow Katniss to come help get the bakery ready for the opening in a few weeks?" Haymitch asks.

"I think he would be thrilled Haymitch but why what are you thinking?" the boy asks.

"well I think Katniss should be far away from her dad as possible because he's not going to let this go for another day or so. This way she can look after you and you her" Haymitch says. "would you like that sweetheart?" he asks whisper to Katniss.

"Yes Haymitch I would like that but what about Peeta and his job at the store.?" Katniss asks.

"oh don't worry about that Katniss, he'll still have the job we'll just say you've got yesterday today and tomorrow off if anyone asks and I doubt they will as they all witnessed what he did to the boy" Haymitch says as he slides Katniss back into Peeta's lap.

"Thank you Haymitch" Katniss whispers.

"Think nothing of it sweetheart" Haymitch says.

"Now why don't you three go back to sleep and I'll see you guys in the morning." He adds as moves out of the room.

"Prim why don't you go back to our bed, I'll stay up with Katniss until she falls asleep" Peeta says. "Alright, see you in the morning Kat" Prim says hugging Katniss.

"See you in the morning little-duck" Katniss whispers.

"Can I get you anything Kat?" Peeta asks as he whispers into her hair. "I only need three things from you right now Peeta" Katniss whispers back as she reaches up and pushes his hair out of his beautiful blue eyes. "Okay anything you want Katniss, tell me what you want." he says.

"Well the first thing is that I would love a glass of water." Katniss says "Done I'll be right back" Peeta says laying her down and going to the bathroom. A minute later he returns with a cold glass of water in which he hands to Katniss. "Here you are Kat" he says as she drinks. "Thank you Peeta" she says as she finishes. "What are the other two things you need from me Kat?" Peeta asks. "Well the first one is I need you hold me until I fall asleep" Katniss says as Peeta nods as he crawls in next to her pulling her into him,holding her close like she asked. "And I need you to answer something for me" she continues. "OK" Peeta says caressing her face. "What's the question" he asks "Will you stay with me?" she asks as she looks up at him. A smile spreads across his face as he whispers into her ear "Always." this word relaxes Katniss as she falls to sleep. The dread of tomorrow seems to vanish as she drifts off in Peeta's arms that are wrapped around her. Keeping her safe and sound away from harms way be it the world or her dad, Katniss felt safe wrapped in Peeta's arms.


	10. The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter CH 10

**The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter Chapter 10**

Katniss wakes up still wrapped in Peeta's arms. She rolls over to where she is looking at him straight on. She nuzzles in to him gently not wanting to wake him.

"Good morning Katniss" he says eyes still shut.

"Good morning Peeta" Katniss says quietly. There's the soft pattering of feet on the floor then the covers lift and a small body slides into the bed next to Katniss who smiles.

"Good morning little-duck" Katniss says as Prim snakes her arms around Katniss.

"Good morning Katniss" Prim says nuzzling into to her soon to be sister-in-law.

"Morning Peeta" Prim adds looking over at her brother.

"Morning Prim" Peeta says. They all get up and dress. Katniss gives Peeta some of max's clothes, jeans and black shirt. Max isn't in the house having gone to work at a earlier hour. And she lends Prim some of her close. A pink shirt and black Capri's.

"Thanks Katniss" Prim says. "You know that looks better one you then it ever did on me. You're a Everdeen-Mellark now why not look like one?" Katniss says getting dressed in jeans and a forest-green shirt and placing her ring on her finger, while teasing Prim who just smiles.

"Come on let's go get breakfast" Peeta says holding both of his hands out for Katniss and Prim to take,which they do almost immediately. They walk down to the kitchen to find a breakfast consisting of cold cereal, orange juice, hot-chocolate and a fruit plate. "This looks great" Peeta says as they all sit down. Peeta sits next to Katniss on her right, Prim on her left. Katniss and Peeta both choose cheerios hot-chocolate and orange juice. They both pick at the fruit plate. Prim on the other hand pours herself a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch, and hot-chocolate.

When they are all done head outside when Katniss remembers that she only has her motorcycle.

"Here Sweetheart take my jeep, I'll use your motorcycle" Haymitch calls from the door throwing her his keys. "Are you sure Haymitch?" Katniss asks as she catches them and unlocks the car. "It's all good Katniss, it will be a nice change from being cooped up in the jeep. Now go get out of here" Haymitch's says going back into the house.

They all pile into the jeep. Katniss in the drivers seat, Peeta in the passenger seat and Prim in the backseat in the middle seat. As they drive down the road Katniss speaks. "Hows your head Peeta?" she asks as they come to a light. "Feels much better then yesterday Katniss" Peeta says smiling. "Good glad to hear that." Katniss says as the light turns green. "We are going to have fun today and it's going to be better now that you are going to be helping out today Katniss" Prim says happily which makes both Katniss and Peeta smile. "Have you told your dad about our engagement?" Katniss asks as they near the bakery. "No I haven't" Peeta says taking her hand in his. "I did" Prim pipes up causing Katniss to blush and Peeta to turn to his little sister. The last few minutes of the drive pass in silence. They reach the bakery, Katniss parks, takes the keys out and they climb out of the car.

"Hey Prim" a voice says as they walk to the bakery causing all three to turn around.

"Rory!" Prim says as she bolts over to the boy coming up the parking-lot. Rory opens his arms as Prim approaches. "I've missed you" Prim says once she's in his arms. "I've missed you too Prim" Rory says. "What are you doing here?"Prim asks "Well I'm here to help you with the bakery."Rory says. Peeta clears his throat, Prim and Rory looks at him. "Katniss and I are going inside, good to see you Rory" Peeta says as he takes Katniss's hand and guides her into the bakery. Once they are inside and the door is shut both Katniss and Peeta let out a laugh.

"Who was that guy?" Katniss asks as she laughs. "That would be Rory hawthorn, Prim's boyfriend" Peeta says as he struggles to breath as he laughs. "Prim's got a boyfriend?" Katniss asks as she starts to calm down. "Yeah she's known Rory when we lived in rock springs, his family moved a month before we did, Prim and Rory were close." Peeta says as they make their way towards the back room hands still entwined. They find Josh Mellark laying out paint. Peeta clears his throat which makes Josh turn around.

"Oh Katniss, Peeta, good to see you" He says getting to his feet and coming over.

"How are you feeling Son?" he asks putting his hands on his sons shoulders.

"I am feeling much better dad" Peeta says. "All thanks to Katniss here" he adds putting his arm around her. Katniss loves it when he does this. She always feels safe whenever she's in Peeta's strong arms.

"Glad to hear that son, thanks for taking good care of my son Katniss" Josh says smiling over at Katniss. "It was my pleasure Josh" Katniss says.

"Where's Prim?" the patriarch of the Mellark family asks looking for his youngest daughter.

"Prim is outside,Rory is here...Again" Peeta says.

"I think that girl is smitten" Josh says smiling.

"Well it's hard not to fall for a Mellark" Katniss says wrapping her arms around Peeta's torso.

"You really mean that Kat?" Peeta asks as he wraps his arms around Katniss's waist. "Yeah I do, Peeta, I mean when I met you I fell hard however it wasn't until we reunited last week I realized that I want to be with you" Katniss says leaning forward and kissing Peeta.

"I remember the first time I saw you Katniss" Peeta says as he goes into the story that happened when they were five years old. "And when Mrs. Green asked who knew the valley song your hand shot straight up. Mrs. Green placed you on a stool and you began to sing and when you finished everyone in the room and even the birds outside had gone silent. That's when I knew I need to get know you because from that moment I knew I was a goner." Peeta says as he kisses Katniss again.

"Alright you two crazy love-birds let's get to work."Josh says as he brings them back to reality.

"Alright so today we and when I say we I mean you and Katniss are going to paint the shelves" he says as we turn to look as he gestures. "Alright we can handle that" Peeta says looking over at Katniss who nods. "Alright now get to work."Josh says as the three lay a tarp down. Katniss's eyes keep going to the door way and Peeta notices this as if he can read her mind he asks the question.

"Dad where's mom?' he asks. Josh looks up.

"She's on a business trip and won't be back for a few days." he says.

"Why didn't you go dad?" Peeta asks.

"I wanted to use the time while she's gone to bond with my kids and new soon-to-be daughter in law. " Josh says smiling and winking over at Katniss who is wearing a relieved look on her face. "How did you?" she begins "Oh right Prim told you" Katniss says smiling as she remembers the conversation in the car this morning. Josh comes over and hugs Katniss tightly

"Welcome to the family Katniss Everdeen-Mellark" he whispers. "Thank you Josh" Katniss whispers back. "Katniss you can call me dad" Josh says smiling. "ok...Dad" Katniss says as a smile smile plays across her face. "Your taking this better then my dad did" Katniss says as she rolls up her sleeves and puts a smock on so she won't get paint on her clothes.

Peeta's wearing an identical one. Josh doesn't question it he just says "As long as you and Peeta are happy who am I to stand in your way" Katniss looks over at Peeta and smiles. Katniss and Peeta are just beginning to paint.

Prim enters the bakery she's grinning from ear to ear. Katniss looks up and see's Prim's face. Katniss smirks as she nudges Peeta who looks at her as Katniss jerks her head towards Prim. When he looks at his sister he gets a case of the giggles that makes Katniss laugh in fact it gets so bad that they have to go outside to calm down.

"Did you see the look on her face when she came through the door?" Peeta whispers they both calm down. "Yeah I did" Katniss whispers. "Alright alright calm down we need to get back to work" Peeta says. It takes them ten-minutes for them to call down because every time they got close to maintaining their composure they think about it and it begins again. Finally they regain it and walk into the bakery hand in hand. They find Prim who is still smiling and staring out the window, clearly in the middle of a daydream. When the daydream is obviously over Prim sighs and stands up.

She must have still been in the daydream because she blushes when she see's Katniss and Peeta standing in front of her. "Good daydream little-duck?" Katniss asks looking at Prim who just blushes as she nod, which makes Peeta and Katniss stifle their laughter which turns into a cough. "Prim, Katniss and I saw the look you had on your face when you came in." Peeta says kneeling in front of his sister. Katniss does the same. "You looked excited little-duck" Katniss says kindly. "So what happened to make you act that way?" Peeta asks. Prim gives them a embarrassed look. "Come on you tell us" Katniss urges. Prim says something that comes out inaudible. "What was that Prim we didn't hear you" Peeta says smiling.

"I said Rory asked me to go out with him on Friday and I said yes" Prim says not making eye-contact with her brother and soon to be sister-in-law.

"Prim that's wonderful, I am happy for you" Katniss says hugging her.

"Thanks Kat" Prim says hugging back. "what do you think about this Peeta?" Prim asks looking at her brother.

"Well I'm just going to say what dad told Katniss and I earlier which was as long as you are happy who am I to question it?" he says hugging his sister.

"Thanks Peeta" Prim says smiling but that smile is quickly replaced by fear. Peeta is about to question it but Katniss beats him to it.

"What's wrong Prim?" Katniss asks

"i have nothing to wear" Prim says as she looks up at Katniss sheepishly. Katniss just smiles.

"I'm sure we can find you something you are an Everdeen-Mellark you know" Katniss says taking her little-sisters hand in a comforting grip.

"Come on you two lets go paint those shelves" Peeta says as he holds out a hand for his sister and his fiancee which they walk back out into the main room of the bakery.


	11. The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter CH 11

**The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter Chapter 11**

**Katniss,Peeta and Prim spend all day painting the shelves. They get about half way through when Peeta decides to have a little bit of fun. He creeps up on Katniss takes his brush and and wipes it across her face. Prim watches and begins to laugh. **

**Katniss is silent as she runs her hand over her painted cheek, some of which comes off on her hand. She looks at her hand then up at Peeta then back at her hand. Katniss scowls over at Peeta who gives her a look of mock horror which makes Katniss smile mischievously as she whispers as she raises her brush **

**"****Oh its on Mellark" Katniss whispers as Peeta raises his brush.**

**"****Bring it on Everdeen" and just like that all hell breaks loose. Katniss tackles Peeta and wipes her brush on Peeta's face which makes him sputter. **

**"****Prim,help" Peeta hollers to his sister. **

**"****I'm coming" prim calls. Katniss thinks prim is going to attack her but as prim reaches then she attacks her brother. **

**"****Oh boys against girls huh?" Peeta says laughing as he manages to flip Katniss so that he's on top of her. He gets the paint and wets his brush and wipes it in an x across her face. The battle goes on for another ten-minutes all three are breathing hard, which turns into full out laughter. "Oh man, that was great" Katniss says standing and helping prim up. "Thanks Katniss" Prim says. "Anytime Prim" Katniss says as she goes over to Peeta who is still on his back trying to catch his breath. **

**Katniss holds out her hand, Peeta has a sly look in his eye. ****_should've seen this coming_**** Katniss thinks as Peeta pulls her down and kisses her. "I love you so much Katniss" Peeta whispers. "I love you too Peeta" Katniss says wiping some paint off of his face. "We should have a paint war all the time Kat"Peeta says as he pulls Katniss into him so she's laying on his chest. Prim comes over and lays on Katniss's other side and curls up next to her.**

**Josh comes in while they are all laying on floor covered in paint. (yes even prim). "what the hell happened to you three?" Josh asks as he tries to keep his voice stern but failing. Katniss,Prim and Peeta all make excuses but josh waves them off. "It doesn't matter I want you to go get cleaned up. Katniss,Prim and Peeta go outside."Dinner is in fifteen minutes" Josh calls out after them. Fifteen minutes they come back faces pink from where the cold water touched their faces. Josh smiles as they enter the bakery."Katniss would you like to stay for dinner?" he asks as the kids walk come toward him. "I would love to stay Josh... I mean dad" she says as Josh beams clearly thrilled that she is calling him that. "Just let me call Haymitch and clear it with him" she says as she pulls out her phone. Katniss pulls up Haymitch's number and presses send. It rings three times then the gruff voice of her self-appointed uncle answers. **

**"****Hello?"**

**"****Hey Haymitch"**

**"****Oh hey sweetheart, hows the bakery looking?" **

**"****It's good, just finished doing some shelves, Peeta,Prim and I had a paint war"**

**"****Do I even want to know?" **

**"****I'll explain later, listen then reason I'm calling is the Mellark's invited me over for dinner, can I stay?"**

**"****I don't see why not, have fun sweetheart, I'll see you tonight" **

**"****Thanks Haymitch,see you tonight bye" Katniss says as she hangs up and turns around to see all three Mellarks staring at her. "Well?" Peeta asks as he puts his arm around her. "Haymitch is all for it" Katniss says as she smiles at her future dad in law. "Sounds great my sweet girl" Josh says coming over and hugging his future daughter tightly. "Alright come on let's eat" he says as he leads the way into the kitchen, his arm still around Katniss. "mm smells good in here Josh" Katniss says as she lets her eyes wander. **

**The island in the kitchen is laid out with a plate of tomatoes, a plate of cheese slices, sliced onions, pickles and lettuce on another plate and ketchup and mustard sit waiting. There's an assortment of chips and drinks. The door to the backyard is open, making the house cooler. "This looks great dad" Peeta says as he takes Katniss from josh who goes to flip over the meat. "Tonight we are having one of Peeta and Prim's favorites, Katniss we are having a cookout with hamburgers with corn." Josh says as he puts the meat patties on to a plate. "Oh I love hamburgers" Katniss says as Peeta comes over and puts his arms around her waist. "C0me on let's eat" Josh says and they all begin to make their burger. Katniss grabs a bun pattie, a slice of cheese, tomato and lettuce complete with mustard and ketchup. She chose a diet coke and a mixture of lays, Doritos, and Doritos cool ranch. Josh puts an ear of corn on her plate before she heads outside. Peeta makes his bun, cheese, tomatoes and lettuce, mustard and ketchup. He chooses a sprite Doritos, followed by a ear of corn from Josh. **

**"****Come lets go eat outside Katniss" Peeta suggests. **

**"****Cool right behind you Peeta" Katniss says following him outside. They take a seat at a glass table with chairs. Prim and Josh joins them a few minutes later. **

**"****This looks great dad" Katniss says as she swallows the bite of her cheeseburger. **

**"****I'm glad you like it so much" Josh says. Silence fills the backyard as everyone eats. Things are going good with everyone having a good time. That is until Peeta looks over a Katniss who has tears in her eyes. He takes her hand in his. **

**"****Katniss what's wrong?" he asks caressing her face. Prim and josh are looking at her with pity mixed with concern. "I'm sorry everyone I need a minute" Katniss says getting up and going over to where she, Peeta and prim had the paint war earlier. Peeta looks on after her and looks at josh. "Go after her son" he whispers. Peeta doesn't need to be told twice. Prim starts to get up but is stopped by her dad who gives her a let them be alone for a little bit and though prim looks disappointed she nods and goes back to eating. **

**Peeta makes his way into the bakery and finds Katniss curled up on the window seat they installed when she first helped out. He walks over to her and kneels next to her and pulls her into his lap. Once Katniss realizes she's in Peeta's lap she wraps her arms around his neck while Peeta rubs her back soothingly. **

**"****Shh don't cry Kat, there's nothing that can hurt you here" he whispers putting his finger and thumb under her chin and tilting her head up so she has to look at him, her gray eyes meet his blue eyes. **

**"****Now what made you cry" he asks gently. Katniss doesn't say anything although she is shaking slightly. "Come on Katniss talk to me" he urges. "ok"Katniss whispers as she nuzzles into Peeta's chest. "Its just that is this is the first time I've had dinner with people who cared about me" she whispers. **

**"****Now you know that s not true Katniss" Peeta says. **

**"****Yes it is Peeta the last time I had a family meal was back before mom died when we were still living in rock-springs. I was ten years old, It's like I've become second in my dad's life, ok yeah I know that's not true but sometimes that's what I feel like" Katniss says wiling herself not to cry. **

**"****Well Katniss as long as you stay here you are going to be treated like family" Peeta says as he holds her. "You are my bride-to-be, you know"he whispers which earns a small smile from Katniss. **

**"****Oh I almost forgot" Peeta says as he lets go of Katniss and brings over something covered by a towel. "Peeta are those what I think they are?" Katniss asks as the smell enters her nose. In answer Peeta pulls back the cloth. There on a plate sits two mini cheese-buns. "Oh Peeta" Katniss says as she leans forward and hugs Peeta. "Thank you, I haven't had cheese-buns since we lived in rock springs." she says as Peeta hands her one. "Do you make them now?" she asks as she takes a bite. "Well dad taught me how to make them I've just perfected them."Peeta says smiling taking a bite of his own. "What do you do differently?" Katniss asks pressing her back against Peeta's chest. "Well do you see the small layer of cheese on top of the bun?" he asks pointing, Katniss understands as she looks up at Peeta. "Well in the past dad would always grate the cheese. I made it better by just layering each bun individually." Peeta says. "I love you Katniss Sarah Everdeen" he whispers. **

**"****I love you Peeta-Josh Mellark" she whispers back. **

**They stay curled up together for a while. Prim wanders in. **

**"****Everything ok Katniss?" she ask. Katniss doesn't trust herself to speak, she looks up at Peeta for help. "Yeah everything's good prim" Peeta says as Katniss smiles at prim. **

**"****Ok well dad is bringing out desert, come out when your ready" prim calls over her shoulder. Once prim leaves, Peeta turns his attention back to Katniss who is wiping her eyes. **

**"****You feeling better?" he asks as they both stand up. Katniss nods. **

**"****OK. Now give me a smile" he urges. Katniss smiles a smile which gets another hugs from Peeta. They start to head back and just as they reach the kitchen Katniss pulls Peeta into a corner**

**"****I just have one thing to ask you Peeta" she says keeping her voice low. **

**"****What's that Katniss?" he asks. **

**"****Stay with me please?" she says her gray eyes looking at his blue one, which makes Peeta pull her into him. He moves he mouth to her ear and whispers "always." Katniss just throws her arms around him as he picks her up which makes Katniss squeal.**

**"****Peeta!" she says as she's picked up. "Come on my love let's go get some desert, before Prim goes crazy and eats them all. Now judging by the smell, dad made his one his specialties and Prim and my favorites. Chocolate-Chip cookies" Peeta says as Katniss lays her head on his shoulder as they go outside. **

**The rest of the evening goes very well. When they get back to the table, Peeta sits down and pulls Katniss on to his lap. Prim passes the cookies over to them and Peeta picks one up and hands it to Katniss. The warm cookie taste fantastic. When she finishes she looks over at the Mellark Family sitting in front of her. **

**"****I'm guessing that by the look on your face, you really enjoyed that" Josh says chuckling. Katniss blushes and nods. The mood goes back to being relaxed. They play a game called apples to apples. **

**"****Have you ever played apples to Kat?" Prim asks as she sets the game on the table. Katniss looks at the game. "No I have not, little-duck" she says "How do you play?"josh begins to explain how to play **

**"****It really quite simple we each get seven cards"he says as he deals the cards out to everyone" then when its your turn, you pick a card that has an adjective on it" he says pointing to the green cards. Katniss nods he continues "Then the other players pick a red card from the cards they are holding and pick a card that best matches that adjective you picked out and you pick the one that is close to it. Does that make sense?" he asks. "I think I've got it"she says. **

**"****Alright let's play now since you are a guest here you get to go first." Josh says. Katniss picks a card from the green cards and turns it over. **

**"****Alright I got favorite thing" she reads. **

**"****Favorite thing huh? Peeta smirks as everyone puts their cards face down in front of her. **

**"****Alright here we go" she says as she gathers the cards setting them and reading them out loud "Alright we have: bow and arrows, archery and cheese-buns. "I think this is no contest" Katniss says. "As much as I love the bow and arrows and archery I'm going to go with cheese-buns" she says smiling. The silence in the room is deafening but it's quickly broken by Peeta whose wrapping his arms around her and whooping. **

**"****I knew you would like that one" he whispers as josh shuffles the cards and deals them out. A feeling feel crept into her. She was wanted and she was marrying into a family that truly cared about her. **


	12. The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter CH 12

**The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter CH. 12**

They play a few more rounds of apples to apples, which proves to be quite entertaining. The game ends with Prim winning and Katniss comes in a close second. "oh man that was great, this entire evening has been great" Katniss says as she rubs her eyes. "it's not over yet Kat" Peeta says walking over to a portable cd play which he presses play and music starts playing. Katniss gets up and goes to get another soda. Her back is towards him as the singer starts to singing.

**"Brave"**

**Don't know just where I'm going  
And tomorrow, it's a little overwhelming  
And the air is cold  
And I'm not the same anymore  
I've been running in your direction  
For to long now  
I've lost my own reflection  
And I can't look down  
If you're not there to catch me when I fall.**  
Katniss is so absorbed with everything that's going on, she doesn't hear Prim talk to Peeta "ask her to dance Peeta " she whispers. Peeta looks over at his dad for encouragement. "go get your girl son" he mouths. Not needing to be told twice, Peeta walks over and wraps his arms around her waist. "Katniss?" he whispers as he spins her so she's looking at him. "yes Peeta?" Katniss whispers looking into his eyes and immediately getting lost in them. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" he asks as he moves a loose hair to behind her ear and extending his hand.. "I would love too Peeta" Katniss says putting her hand in his. Peeta leads her to the patio which is cleared for dancing the song continues. As the second verse starts Peeta pulls Katniss into him holding her close to her.

"**If this is the moment I stand here on my own  
If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home  
I might be afraid  
But it's my turn to be brave  
If this is the last chance before we say goodbye  
At least it's the first day of the rest of my life  
I can't be afraid  
Cause it's my turn to be brave"  
**Katniss and Peeta are both relaxed. They continue to spin as the song continues. Katniss wraps her arms around Peeta's neck as he rest his chin on her head. Eyes half closed. Josh starts a bonfire in the fire grate as he as the song continues  
"**All along all I ever wanted, was to be the light  
When your life was daunting  
But I can't see mine  
When I feel as though you're pushing me away  
Well who's to blame, are we making the right choices  
Cause we can't be sure if we're hearing our own voices  
As we close the door even though we are so desperate to stay"**

No one speaks the only sound is the sound of the fire crackling. Josh and Prim join them on the patio. Josh has prim in his arms. This has been one of the best nights of her life, Katniss makes a note to tell Peeta so after this verse.  
"**If this is the moment I stand here on my own  
If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home  
I might be afraid  
But it's my turn to be brave  
If this is the last chance before we say goodbye  
At least it's the first day of the rest of my life  
I can't be afraid  
Cause it's my turn to be brave"**  
"Peeta?" Katniss whispers. Peeta opens his eyes and looks down at this beautiful girl. "yes Katniss?" he whispers. "This has been one of the best nights of my life. I am having a blast, you, Prim and dad and I don't want it to end." Katniss says. "It doesn't have to end, my love" Peeta says as a slyly look coming across his face. "what do you mean, Peeta?" "we could do a toasting right now" he suggests. This gets Katniss thinking. "you don't have to answer now take the rest of the song to think about. If you are feeling like I am we should do a toasting tonight." he whispers.  
"**And I might still cry  
And I might still bleed  
These thorns in my side  
This heart on my sleeve  
And lightening may strike  
This ground at my feet  
And I might still crash  
But I still believe  
This is the moment I stand here all alone  
With everything I have inside, everything I own  
I might be afraid  
But it's my turn to be brave  
If this is the last time before we say goodbye  
At least it's the first day of the rest of my life  
I can't be afraid  
Cause it's my turn to be brave" **The song ends and Katniss has made up her mind as she looks up at Peeta who is still holding. "Come on let's go do a toasting" Katniss says. Peeta has a smile on his face as he leads her to the fire in the grate. Peeta picks up the leftover cheese-bun and cuts it in half. Katniss is sitting on a sliding chair in front of the fire. Peeta joins her and takes her hand.

"Katniss Sarah Everdeen, I have loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you in Rock-springs Wyoming. I love you, I love the way you can shoot a bow, I love how independent you are. I can't wait to spend everyday of the rest of my life with you. I love you" Peeta says tears in his eyes. Then it's Katniss's turn. Through her tears Katniss begins to speak.

"Peeta Josh Mellark. I'm not very good with words like you. I love you. I love how you can make delicious breads and cheese-buns. I Love how caring you are with everyone. You make me feel safe when ever I'm around you. I can't wait to spend every minute of the rest of my life with you. She says. Both Katniss and Peeta have tears in their eyes as Peeta picks up half of a cheese-bun with the poker and browns it, blows on it and feeds it to Katniss who savors every bite. Katniss dose the same as she feeds Peeta. When they are done there's a cheer coming from behind them.

"Congratulations you two" Prim says coming over and hugging her sister in-law tightly.

"thank you little-duck" Katniss says smiling as she is still holding Peeta's hand. Josh comes over to them. "Could I get a dance with my new daughter in law?" he asks.

"Dad I would love to" Katniss says as a new starts to play. Just as they are about to start dancing. Katniss's phone rings. Katniss gives josh a apologetic look as she answers.

"Haymitch?" Katniss says

"Katniss you need to get home, right now"

"Why what's up?"

"Your dad's been drinking and is on a drunken rampage."

Peeta comes over and pulls her into him. "who is it?" he whispers. "it's just haymitch" she whispers back as she spills the news to haymitch before she can quite get her tongue around the words.

"HaymitchpeetaandIgotmarried" she says

"I'm sorry I didn't quite get that sweetheart"

"I said, Peeta and I performed a toasting, we got married" Katniss says.

"Well Hell, congratulations sweetheart" haymitch says laughing.

"Thanks Haymitch"

"You're welcome sweetheart but in all seriousness you need to get home now" haymitch urges as the line clicks. Katniss hangs up. Josh,Prim, and Peeta are all looking at her. "Peeta i'm sorry but I need to go" Katniss says as she runs into the bakery towards her car. "Katniss wait!" Peeta calls as he runs after her just as he's reaching the front door of the bakery Katniss is driving off. There's a chime coming from his phone. It's from Katniss

_**Katniss: I am so glad I married you, I love you. **_


	13. The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter CH 13

**The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter's **

**Chapter 13**

As Peeta looks up after looking at the message that Katniss sent he hears Prim and his dad come up behind him. Prim wraps her skinny arms around his waist, josh puts his hand on his shoulder.

"What happened Peeta?" he asks as the three head back into the kitchen of the house.

"I'm not sure dad, Katniss just got up and left after Haymitch called "Peeta says as they begin to pick up from dinner

"All I got was a text from Katniss saying she's glad we got married and that she loves me" he adds as he stares at the place where he and Katniss where dancing and celebrating their union of marriage.

"What should I do?" Peeta asks when they are all sitting on the couch after cleaning up.

"Go after her, she might be in trouble" josh says. Peeta gets up and grabs his keys from the hook and pulls on his jacket. He feels a tug on his jacket and looks down and see's prim staying up at him.

"Can I come?" she asks. Peeta kneels down to his sister's level,

"Not this time little-duck" he says as he pulls her in for a hug.

"Don't worry I'll bring Katniss back." he says as they break apart. "Good luck Peeta" she calls out as he gets to his truck. Peeta waves to her as he flies down the road towards Everdeen Manor. "I'm coming Katniss" he thinks as he drives off into the night.

When Katniss get's home the house is all dark. Haymitch is waiting outside he comes out to where she parks and opens the door for her. "How is he Haymitch's" Katniss asks. "He's drunk sweetheart, came home completely trashed. He went to the town tavern after work and from what Cinna told me, really let himself go." He says as they sit on the front porch not going in the house just yet.

"What room is he in?" Katniss asks. "He's in the kitchen Katniss, slumped over at the bar pouring white liquor into a glass." Haymitch says. "Well I am going to go get into my pajamas and then I'll tell you about my day with the Mellark and Peeta and my wedding" Katniss says as she heads into the house. "Sounds like a plan sweetheart" Haymitch says. Katniss heads up to her room, along the way her phone rings and presses the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Hey my love"

"Hey Peeta"

"Is everything ok? you ran off so fast"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry the reason I left Haymitch said dad was drunk and on a drunken rampage"

"I'm just glad you are okay, hey listen I'm on my way, could I hang with you for a while? Maybe help get your dad to sleep and earn his respect and trust"

"I actually would like that love, how long till you are here?" there's the rumble of an engine outside.

"I'm actually outside right now"

"I'll be right out, bye" and the call ends. Katniss turns around to go back downstairs she is just about to go outside then he's standing right in front of her. "Sarah?" Max whispers as he makes his way towards her. "No daddy it's me Katniss" Katniss whispers but Max doesn't hear her. "Sarah I've missed you so much" he says as he tries to put his arms around Katniss's body. Thinking fast Katniss is able to duck out before he gets two close for comfort. The front door opens and Peeta and Haymitch come into the house.

Haymitch who is followed by Peeta see's the interaction between drunk father and a shaking slightly Katniss who see the two men and quickly gets behind them. Max tries to grab Katniss by the arm,but Haymitch quickly stops him. "Sarah wait don't come back" he cries tears falling as he watch the person he thinks is his late wife leave. "Sarah I need you" Max calls again as he falls to his knees.

Haymitch uses this moment to turn to Peeta who is holding a shaking Katniss. "Get her out of here, I'll come get you when its safe" Haymitch says as the two make their way outside. "and boy?" he adds calling to Peeta who looks at him. "congratulations and welcome to the family, you married a great girl" he says smiling. "Thanks Haymitch" Peeta says nodding. "Sure thing, now go" Haymitch says as max tries to get to his knees. The last thing Katniss and Peeta hear is Max wailing Sarah's name. Katniss's eyes go wide as she hears it. "Peeta I've gotta get back to him" Katniss says as she tries to go back. "No Katniss it's not safe he's drunk" Peeta whispers as he walks her over the old willow tree.

Peeta sits down by the trunk of the tree with Katniss curled up in his lap. There's silence for a minute before Katniss is able to speak. "He thought I was my mom" Katniss whispers a little too quietly. "I'm sorry didn't get that love" Peeta says. "My dad thought I was mom" Katniss repeats. "Do you know what today is?" she asks looking up into those brilliant blue eyes.

"Besides our wedding day?" Peeta asks and Katniss nods. "What date is it love?" Peeta asks as he tucks a loose hair coming out of her braid.

"Today is my parents wedding anniversary, I completely forgot" Katniss says as she watches the moon rise wrapped in Peeta's embrace.

"Well now it's equally special Kat, because now it hold more meaning." Peeta says as they go back to sitting in a comfortable silence. After a half hour Peeta is still clutching Katniss.

"I love you so much Katniss Sarah Everdeen-Mellark" he says tilting her head back so she has to look at him. "I love you Peeta-Josh Mellark." Katniss says as the doorway to the house opens revealing Haymitch standing in the doorway. He comes over to where they sit curled up.

"Haymitch?" Katniss says lift her eyes to watch her uncle approach. "Hey you two" he says as he takes a seat next to them. "How is he?" Katniss asks. "Well after you left Katniss, he tried to follow you he wailed Sarah's name, and hit me a couple times which to be honest were kind of pathetic" he says. "Do you know what today is Haymitch?" Katniss says as her uncle is finished speaking.

"Yes I know, today is the day you and this man here got married." he says abruptly.

"Yes well that too, but today is my parent's wedding anniversary" Katniss says.

Haymitch is totally taken aback by this apparently he had forgotten as well. "Oh my god it is" he says.

"You would have loved my mom, Peeta" Katniss reaching up and pushing his blond curls out of his eyes.

"I know I would have love" Peeta says reaching up and grabbing her hand.

"She was so loving and caring, she gave great advice" Katniss says feeling the familiar prickling of tears threatening to fall.

"Oh Katniss don't cry we should be celebrating our wedding night and remembering how great your mom was"Peeta says and Katniss immediately feels better.

"Thank you my love, you always know just what to say to cheer me up. Katniss says pulling down his head and kissing his bottom lip.

"You are welcome love" Peeta says kissing back.

"Come on you two let's go inside and have a snack and consisting of Chips and Salsa and soda and get know each other better." Haymitch suggests standing up. Katniss looks at Peeta who smiles as he gets up and holds out a hand for his beautiful wife. "That sounds great Haymitch, but what about dad?" Katniss asks she gets up. "Don't worry Katniss I was able to get him upstairs to bed and I locked him in his room so he wont hurt himself. "Haymitch says as he opens the door. The three make their way into the kitchen. "Grab a drink and I'll grab the chips and dip and I'll meet you two in the living room." Haymitch says. Katniss picks a root beer as does Peeta.

Katniss hold out her hand and Peeta takes it immediately. They walk into the living room and sit on the couch. Peeta sits down first and Katniss joins him by curling up next to him. "I love you so much, thanks for coming after me" Katniss whispers laying her head on her husbands arm. "I love you so much too Katniss, I will always come after you" Peeta says as he wraps an arm around his arm around his beautiful amazing wife. They sit together just gazing at each other. "Alright here we are" Haymitch's voice says as he walks by carrying a tray of snacks.

Haymitch sets the tray down on the coffee-table and takes a seat in one of the empty armchair across from the couple. "So Peeta how many girls have you been with before you met my lovely niece here?" Haymitch says breaking the silence when he sits down. "I well uh" Peeta says not looking at Haymitch directly,clearly embarrassed, Katniss leans forward, "Just answer honestly and be yourself" she whispers. "Thanks love" he whispers back. "Well Haymitch I have noticed other girl, however only one made a lasting impression and that's the lovely Katniss here"Peeta says taking Katniss's hand and making her blush. "Terrific answer" Haymitch says raising his glass of soda to the man who is married to his niece.

"Do you plan on working on at the bakery all your life?" Haymitch asks. "Yes Haymitch I do, I love baking and I know that if you'll just give me a chance to prove to you that I can take care of Katniss" Peeta begins. Haymitch puts his hand up to stop him. "Peeta you don't need to prove anything to me I trust you, and if you can make Sweetheart here so happy like you have been doing over the last few days. Then welcome to the family" Haymitch says standing up and extending his hand to his new nephew-in-law.

The mood then relaxes and Haymitch begins to embarrass Katniss by telling Peeta all about how cute Katniss was growing up. "And then Katniss took that bow and tried to shoot and the arrow fell off the string" Haymitch laughing. Katniss is blushing. "Hey I was seven years old and just beginning to take on the forest" Katniss says joking and not taking it personally. "I wish I could have seen that love" Peeta says chuckling. Katniss begins to yawn nuzzling into Peeta. "Stay with me?" she whispers. "Always and forever" Peeta says as he stands up and holding out his hand to help Katniss up.

"Thanks for a fun night Haymitch" Peeta says wrapping his arm around Katniss.

"You're always welcome here kid" Haymitch says.

"Thanks" Peeta says as he smiles.

"Come on let's get ready for bed" he adds. "Alright" Katniss says as she starts to walk, she gets about half way to the door way before she tumbles to the floor. Peeta is right there to rescue her.

"Don't worry love I've got you, your safe with me" Peeta says as he picks her up wedding style which makes Katniss squeal. Peeta's phone buzzes and he's able to fish it out to. It's from Prim.

**"****You and Katniss ok?-Prim. **Peeta smiles at how caring their little sister is.

"Who is it" Katniss whispers as they get to Katniss's room. "Oh it's just Prim checking up on us" Peeta says smiling. "Oh ok" Katniss says as she heads to the bathroom to change clothes. Peeta takes this time to answer his little-sister.

**"****Yeah everything is great Katniss and I will see you tomorrow,good-night little-duck"-Peeta **

**"****Good I'm glad, good night Peeta"Prim. **

Peeta begins to take off his shoes and pants when he hears singing coming from the bathroom. He moves to the door and presses his ear against the door. It's Katniss.

**I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

the door knob rattles and Peeta scampers to the bed as the door opens reveling a beautiful Katniss wearing a green nightgown. "You look beautiful Kat" Peeta whispers as Katniss continues to sing, a smile on her face.

"**Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound"**

Peeta get up from the bed and grabs Katniss's hand and pulls her into him and they begin to dance as she begins to sing the next verse.  
**"Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone"  
**To Katniss's surprise Peeta joins in with final chorus as they continue to dance. Katniss lays her head on Peeta's shoulder. Peeta wraps her in an embrace.  
**"Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound" **

Katniss and Peeta finish singing. "That was beautiful Katniss, Taylor Swift has nothing on you" Peeta says smiling at her. Katniss just blushes as she looks at Peeta "Thank you Peeta, I love singing for you and only you and maybe even Prim too" Katniss says reaching up at pushing the sexy blonde curls out of his face. "Well you simply have to do sing more often love" Peeta says closing his eyes as Katniss caresses his face. "Oh count on it bread boy" Katniss says as she pulls him towards the bed. Peeta crawls into bed.

Katniss joins him pausing only to undo her braid. Katniss looks at Peeta who is wearing a look of desire on his face. "Peeta you ok?" she asks. "Yeah I'm fine Katniss. I've just always wanted to run my fingers through your braid when your taking it out" he finishes looking at his wife sheepishly. "Well come on then"Katniss says turning around and allowing Peeta full rein of her braid. Peeta pulls up behind her and starts running his hands through Katniss's hair gently. "Oh that feels good" Katniss whispers as she feels his gentle hands in her hair.

Ten-minutes later Peeta is finished, he wraps his arms around Katniss who relaxes in his embrace. "I love you Katniss, sleep well and I'll see you in the morning" he whispers in her ear. "I love you Peeta, see you in the morning" Katniss whispers back as they both drift off to sleep.


	14. The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter CH 14

**The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter Chapter 14**

The next morning Katniss and Peeta are still wrapped in each others arms. Peeta wakes up and looks at his stunning wife. Her hair is fanned out on the pillow. Her body is cocooned in to his. She looks so relaxed when she's asleep. Katniss begins to stir in her sleep she turns in her sleep towards Peeta as she opens her eyes.

"Hey good morning lovely" Peeta whispers. Katniss just smiles sleepily.

"Good morning my bread-boy" Katniss whispers. Peeta lays on his back with his left hand behind his head. Katniss lays her head on his chest, Peeta wraps his right hand around Katniss.

"How did you sleep my love?" he asks gently.

"I slept great" Katniss whispers tilting her head so she can look at him.

"Today is going to interesting" she adds looks at her husband.

"What makes you say that love?" Peeta asks.

"Today is the day we tell my dad we got married and judging by the way he went after you a few days ago just for being in the same room with me this is going to be bad." Katniss says. "There's more isn't there my love" Peeta asks. "I'm scared Peeta" Katniss whispers. "Hey look at me, look at me love" Peeta says as Katniss looks at him. "We can get through this, and ill be right with you it's all going to be fine" Peeta says. Katniss thinks about this and leans in a gives Peeta a kiss on the lip. "Thank you" she whispers then she gets up and pulls out some sweat-pants and tosses them to Peeta.

"Here put these on and then we will go get some breakfast." Katniss adds. Peeta nods and puts on the sweat-pants. "Alright let's go" Peeta says getting up off the bed and holding out his hand to Katniss. "Right behind you bread-boy" Katniss says as they head down to breakfast. They walk hand in hand. Haymitch comes around the corner holding a cup of orange juice. "Hey good-morning you two" he says as they approach. "Morning Haymitch" the two say in unison. "Just a heads up He is in there" haymitch says whispers. "Thanks haymitch" Katniss says as they head into the kitchen.

Sure enough they see max Everdeen slumped over and nursing his hangover. Katniss begins to feel nervous now Peeta must notice this and clutches her hand. Peeta leads her over to where the cereal awaits."Same cereal as last time love?" Peeta asks as he passes the cheerios to her as she nods. They sit down at the table as far away from max as possible. "Good Morning Katniss" Max calls from the other end of the table. "Good morning father" Katniss responds curtly not looking at him. "What's with the attitude" Max says sternly. Katniss rolls her eyes and scoffs. "You really don't know Father?" Katniss says her voice getting more and more loud.

Max just gives Katniss a look that says what are you talking about which makes Katniss roll her eyes again. "Does the time you beat the living crap out of Peeta the other day ring a bell?" Katniss says trying very hard to keep her voice stable. "The way I see it that boy jumped me and I was defending myself" Max says taking a sip of his drink. "THATS COMPLETE BULL" Katniss screams standing up in fury. "KATNISS SARAH EVERDEEN YOU WILL NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME WHILE YOU LIVE IN THIS HOUSE" Max says standing up as he shouts. "WELL DON'T BLAME OTHER PEOPLE FOR THE THINGS YOU DID" Katniss screams.

Peeta makes a move to help but Katniss puts her hand up saying sit back down and don't move. Peeta obeys. Katniss turns her attention to her dad.

"Do you know what Peeta and I did last night after we had dinner?" Katniss asks looking her dad square in the eye. Max doesn't answer he just looks at her daring her to continue.

"We performed a toasting and now we are married and I love him more then anything" Katniss says. Max gets up and comes over to Katniss and slaps her. Katniss falls to the ground in a heap "I TOLD YOU THAT I FORBADE YOU FROM MARRYING THAT BOY" Max screams in her face. Peeta gets up and helps her up.

Katniss is still clutching her cheek from where max slapped her. "Come on Peeta we are going now" Katniss says as she walks out of the room with Peeta right behind her.

"Katniss Sarah Everdeen you take one more step and you will longer be welcomed in this house." Max calls out. "well fine it's better then staying here." Katniss says with her head held high. They go around the corner and Katniss falls into Peeta's arms. "I can't believe I did that" Katniss whispers. "I am so proud of you love, you stood up to your dad and walked out." Peeta says as he caresses her face moving a stray hair behind her ear. They don't say anything Peeta just holds her tightly as Haymitch comes and finds them.

He's holding a large suitcase that he hands over to Katniss as he kisses her on the cheek and whispers. "I'm so sorry sweetheart" and pulls her into a hug. "Could you talk to him?" Katniss asks. "I could try but I don't know what good it will do" Haymitch says. He turns to Peeta and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Take good care of Katniss ok?" he asks as Peeta nods. "I will sir I absolutely will" Peeta says moving the suitcase to the ground and wraps his arms around Katniss who still reeling after walking out of the manor after the confrontation with Max.

Peeta begins to lead Katniss out of the room. They get all the way out to Peeta's car and Peeta places the suitcase in the truck bed "Peeta wait" Haymitch calls out. "Here take these" he says as he tosses a pair of keys to him. "What are these to haymitch?" Katniss asks as she leans into Peeta" "Those sweetheart..." Haymitch says "are to my mansion"


	15. The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter CH 15

**The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter Chapter 15**

Katniss and Peeta stare at the old man.

"Did I hear you right haymitch?" Peeta asks.

"Yes you heard me right son" haymitch says still they don't say anything.

"Just think of it as a wedding present" he says smiling. Katniss immediately runs forward and hugs her uncle. "Thank you uncle, for everything but what about you?" Katniss says as they break apart.

"Oh don't worry about me sweetheart" haymitch says. Katniss gives haymitch a hug as does Peeta.

"Now go your new home is waiting" he adds as he ushers them into Peeta's truck. Katniss's bike, bow and arrows are in the back of the truck. Peeta turns on the truck and they both buckle-up. Katniss and Peeta wave as they drive off. They get about ten-minutes down the road before Katniss looks over at Peeta a smile she's trying to hide is playing around her face. "Peeta?" Katniss says her voice strained from trying not to smiling. "Yeah kat?" Peeta says "Did we really walk out of Everdeen manor and haymitch gave us the keys to his mansion?"Katniss says a smile forming. "yes we did my love yes we did" Peeta says smiling and pulling over.

He turns off the car and takes her hand and whispers "I love you so much"he says. "I love you so much too Peeta" Katniss says. "Now lets go see our new home. We just need to make one stop first" Peeta says as he starts the truck and they. "Could we invite Prim to live with us?" Katniss asks Peeta glances over and a small smile. "Are you a mind reader? Because that's exactly what we are going to do" Peeta says. Katniss doesn't say anything she just clutches on to her husbands hand. Her wedding ring catches the light, as does Peeta's

Five-minutes later they are pulling in front of the bakery. Prim is sitting on the porch as they park. "Katniss" the twelve year old squeals running over to her new sister-in-law. "Hey little-duck" Katniss says as she hugs her. "What are you doing here so early?" Prim asks "And what are you wearing?" she adds. Katniss and Peeta look down at what they are wearing. Katniss is still wearing her forest-green nightgown. Peeta is wearing his white undershirt and the sweat-pants Katniss passed him earlier. "Let's get inside and we'll explain." Peeta says. Katniss takes his hand with Prim taking her's. "I really am glad you are my sister-in-law, Katniss" Prim says as they enter. "So am I little duck so am I" Katniss says smiling.

Josh is just finishing sweeping the floor as he looks up. "Hey you two" Josh says coming over and greeting them. "Hey dad" Katniss and Peeta say in unison. "Katniss why is your bike and all of your stuff in Peeta's truck?" Prim asks as she takes a look outside. "Well it's a long story" Katniss says. "Are the details of why you and Peeta are still in your pajamas in that story?" Josh asks as he leads them in to the house. "Yes that's in there too" Peeta says. "We'll tell you everything just let me and Katniss get dressed first" Peeta adds. "Alright hurry back you too" Josh says as Katniss and Peeta walk out to get Katniss's suitcase. "Come on Kat" Peeta says as he leads her into his room. Katniss opens her suitcase and pulls out a pair of baggy jeans and a black v-neck and a pair of sandals. Katniss goes into the bathroom.

Five minutes later she steps out all dressed "You look great love" Peeta says he's wearing a red-orange and jeans and sandals.

"Thanks so do you" Katniss says standing on her tip toes and gives him a kiss.

"Come on let's go tell dad and Prim about what happened with your dad and stuff" Peeta says as he wraps an arm around her. They find Josh and Prim in the kitchen.

"Would you like some orange-juice, hot-chocolate?" Josh asks.

"I would love some orange-juice, thanks dad" Katniss says as she and Peeta sit at the table. Josh pours the drinks and brings them over. When everyone has their drinks, Josh and Prim sit opposite the couple. "Alright what did you want to tell us" Josh says. Peeta and Katniss look at each other. Katniss begins to speak "Well when I left last night I got a call from Haymitch and he told me that dad was on a drunken rampage and that I should get back home. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys." Katniss says. "It's okay sweetheart" Josh says.

Katniss continues "when I g0t h0me haymitch was waiting outside for me to get home he told me that dad was in the kitchen nursing over a hangover." Katniss says, she's about to continue when Peeta whispers

"Skip to this morning" he says. "Then this morning while Peeta and I were having breakfast and when I told him we got married, my dad,he-" Katniss says as the full memory of what happened she begins to cry.

Peeta wraps her in his arms and continues to tell the story

"Max came over and slapped her and yelled at her"Peeta says. "Max has disowned and kicked her out of the manor" he adds as he finishes the story, rubbing Katniss's back soothingly. The room goes quiet, Prim comes over and makes her way into Katniss's lap.

"I'm sorry Katniss" Prim whispers hugging her sister. "Thanks Prim" Katniss hugs Prim back. "So what are you two going to do?" Josh asks as Katniss pulls out the keys haymitch gave them before they left the manor. "Well Peeta is still going to work here and I am going to hunt" Katniss says as she places the key on the table. Prim looks at the keys that Katniss places on the table. Prim who is usually good at letting people get to the surprise but her anticipation wins out.

"What is that key to Katniss?"

"Well Primrose that key there is to our new home and when I our new home I mean You,me and Peeta. "Katniss says as she watches Prim eyes widen as she realizes what Katniss means.

"You-you want me to come live with you and Peeta" she asks as she looks at Katniss. Blue meeting Gray just beautiful. "Yes that's exactly what I'm saying little-duck" Katniss says. "Wait what about dad?" Prim asks looking from her brother and new sister-in-law to her dad who is smiling.

"Oh don't worry about me princess, I'll be fine here, now why don't we all go check out the home Peeta and Katniss have been given." Josh says. Prim begins to cry tears of joy hugging Katniss and Peeta multiple times as they get up and make their way to the car.

"Why don't we take my car" Josh suggests.

"Well we have all of Katniss's stuff in the truck" Peeta starts.

"Sounds great" Katniss says cutting him off. "great" Josh says as they climb into the car.

"It's all going to be fine we'll go, see the place and come back here and get you packed and then we will settle in "Katniss whispers as she slides into the car sitting in the middle. Prim on her left beaming with excitement. Peeta on her right, when he gets in Katniss lays on his shoulder, Prim does the same with Katniss arm.

"When you get to the intersection take a left, dad" Katniss says.

"Alright my sweet girl" Josh calls back. Fifteen minutes later they are pulling up to an elaborate house. It's a vast two-story house a large lawn. There's are two staircases leading up to the front door. There's also a fountain in the middle of them. Every room has a window. And the best part of all is that it's entirely surrounded by forest. "Welcome home" Peeta whispers he kisses Katniss as they pull up.


	16. The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter CH 16

**TO:MyFriendsCallMeKatniss- Thank you so much for helping me write this story.**

**TO:hungergamesfangirl100-Thanks for reading and reviewing**

**T0:fangirl in a fandom world- thanks for reading**

**The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter **

**Chapter 16**

Katniss,Peeta,Josh and Prim get out of the car, everyone is still in awe of how nice this house is.

"This is Haymitch's house?" Peeta asks as they walk up to the front door.

"Yeah but he's never here he has a room at the manor" Katniss says grabbing Peeta's hand.

"Man this place is huge" Josh whispers.

"Is this really going to be our home Katniss?" Prim asks as she takes Katniss's other hand. The group stops as Katniss kneels down to Prim's level. "Yes little-duck this is our home and I want you to be happy here" Katniss says she hugs her self-adopted little sister. "Thanks for inviting me Kat" Prim says as Katniss stands up and holds out her hand to Prim as they make up the steps. "You're quite welcome Little-duck " Katniss says.

The fountain is running. "That's a nice fountain" Peeta says leaning forward and putting his hand in the water. "Ya it's one of things I like about this place" Katniss says as she takes the key out of her pocket."Well I'm just going to have to change that love" Peeta says as the door opens and everyone gasps as they enter. Before them is a beautiful entry way. The floors are hard oak. The walls are painted a cream color. "This place is so nice." Peeta says as they go exploring their new house.

"Katniss is this you?" Prim calls as she looks at a painting. Katniss and Peeta come over to her. There's a painting of a small girl with brown hair which is two small braids and she's wearing a red dress. The girl is holding a mans hand and smiling up at him while he looks down at her and smiling"Oh my god, I thought we lost this painting" Katniss says as she reaches out and touches the canvas where the girl and father are holding hands. Peeta comes over and wraps his arm around her shoulder in comfort. "Katniss?" Prim whispers. "yes little-duck that is me" Katniss whispers in reply shivers run up and down her spine.

"I remember that day" Peeta says as he lets his eyes glaze over for a minute. "you do?" Katniss asks. "yeah this was the day my dad first pointed you out to me at school, when we were in Wyoming." Peeta says. "I can't believe you remember that"Katniss says she presses her back to Peeta's stomach. "I remember everything about you, love it's you who wasn't paying attention." he teases. "i paying attention now" Katniss says as she pulls him away from the painting and into another part of the house.

There's a huge kitchen complete a fridge, cabinets, and full appliances. "Do you know how many goodies I could make in this kitchen?" Peeta asks in a whisper as he looks in awe at his new kitchen as Katniss smiles. The living room is huge, with two big leather couches and coffee table. "Your uncle has good taste, Love" Peeta says as he takes Katniss's hand. "i knew you would like him and the house" Katniss says as They continue to look around, once they are done looking around they go out to explore the grounds.

They are about to go further but Josh suggests that they should go back to the house so that Peeta and Prim can go pack. "Alright sounds good. However there is one more place that I want to take Prim" Katniss says as she wrap an arm around the little girl standing next to her. "Alright we'll meet you two at the front door." Josh says placing a hand on Peeta's shoulder leading him away. Peeta however is looks hurt that his wife wants to spend time with Prim and not him. "Come on son" Josh says as he leads Peeta away.

Katniss catches this and walks up to him and wraps her arms around his neck and whispers "Now don't look at me like that, this is just a little girl time, Peeta" Katniss says smiling but Peeta is in need of a little more convincing. "Look just give me five-minutes and then I will never never ever leave your side" Katniss says.

"Alright, five-minutes love, but it will be the loneliest five minutes of my life" Peeta says as he leans in and gives Katniss a kiss.

"It will be lonely for me too" Katniss says as they break apart. Katniss turns to Prim who has been patiently wait by her side. "Ready little-duck?" she says. Prim nods as they begin to walk away. Katniss looks over her shoulder and still see's Peeta watching them. "Five-minutes" she calls. "Five-minutes" he calls back.

Katniss turns her attention to Prim. "Alright, little-duck what is your favorite animal?" Katniss asks as they reach their destination.

"Um I really like horses" Prim responds.

"Interesting" Katniss says slyly. "Alright I'm going to need you to hold my hand and close your eyes for me Prim " she adds as they reach the front door of their location. Prim does what Katniss tells her to do.

"Don't worry I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you Prim, I promise" Katniss whispers as she opens the door.

"I trust you Katniss" Prim whispers as she closes her eyes and takes Katniss's hand. "Alright, now we are heading inside now." Katniss says as she guides her little-sister inside. She leads Prim to a pen where a black medium-sized pony that peeks out of the pen. "Alright little-duck you can open your eyes" Katniss whispers in Prim's ear.

Prim opens her eyes and when she see's the pony in the pen in front of her. "Oh Katniss, he's adorable, what's his name" she asks as strokes the horses hair. "well actually Prim he doesn't have a name so go ahead and name him whatever you want because he is all yours. I'll teach you how to ride and take care of him." Katniss says but before she can continue Prim throws herself into Katniss's arms crying. "Thank you so much Katniss" she says as Katniss kneels down to Prim's level. "You are very welcome Prim" Katniss says as she hugs her little-sister tightly. "Do you really like him?" she adds as she opens the pen door and leads Prim inside. "I love him Katniss, I can't believe he's really mine" Prim says running her hands through the unnamed horse's mane. "I'm glad you love him, Prim" Katniss says as she walks over to a neighboring stall. "Want to meet my horse?" Katniss asks as Prim shuts the gate to her horses pen. "sure which one is it?" Prim asks looking around. "Over here" Katniss calls. Prim comes over to where a grand black horse stands waiting.

"Prim this is my horse Hunter" Katniss says. "hey buddy how are you doing?" the horse grunts. "oh that bad huh?"Katniss says as she turns to Prim. "He's beautiful Kat" Prim says in awe. "Thank you" Katniss says as they exit the stall. Katniss shows Prim around the beautiful stables. After they say goodbye to their horses they head back to the house. Prim takes Katniss's hand as they walk. "i thought of a name for my horse " she says as they approach the house. Josh and Peeta are waiting for them "oh really?" Katniss asks as they watch Peeta get up from the steps and sprint toward them. "Yeah I'm going to name him **Everlark**" Prim says as Peeta gets closer. "that is a really creative name Prim I like it" Katniss says she's being scooped into Peeta's arms.

"That was the longest five minutes I've ever had to go through"Peeta whispers holding his wife tightly to him. "I've gotta admit I've missed you too" Katniss says as she wraps her legs around Peeta's torso. "Come you three let's go pack up" Josh says as they begin walk,Prim jumps into Josh's arms. "What were you girls up too" He asks as Prim lays her head on his shoulder. "Oh I was just showing Prim the horse stables" Katniss says as Peeta climbs in the car before pulling Katniss into his lap, once she's in the car he buckles them together.

Josh places Prim into the front seat where she buckles herself in. Josh crosses back to the drivers seat. The car comes to life and takes off down the road. Katniss lays her head on Peeta's arm. Peeta leans forward and kisses her on the cheek. "I want this packing time to go by fast so we can get back to our place and" is all Peeta can say as a deer runs straight out in front of them. Josh slams onto the breaks but ends up hitting the deer.

Prim hits her head on the dashboard causing her to go unconscious. Everyone is breathing hard as Josh moves the car over the side of road and turns off the car. "Is everyone alright?" he says as he looks at all of his children. "I'm fine" Katniss says. "Me too dad" Peeta says. The only one who is quiet and doesn't answer is Prim who has her eyes closed,unconscious. "Prim? Prim come on my sweet girl wake up" Josh urges as he shakes his young daughter gently. Katniss and Peeta watch as their dad attempt to revive their little-sister. It's five minutes later and Prim still hasn't woken up. Katniss unbuckles herself from Peeta and leans over the car-seat and takes Prim's pules. "her heart-beat is weak" Katniss says tears prickling on her face. "we should probably get her to the hos" Katniss starts but she stops because there's movement coming from the front seat.

"Daddy?" Prim says softly looking up at her dad who has tears in his eyes. "Oh my sweet sweet Prim-Lily" Josh says as he unbuckles himself and pulls his little girl into him. "What happened daddy?" Prim asks as she nuzzles into him holding her head slightly. "Oh sweetheart, a deer ran out in front of the car, you hit your head on the dashboard and blacked out" Josh says softly. "are you ok?' he whispers in Prim's ear. Prim nods her head yes.

"Hows your head little-duck?" Katniss asks as she reaches up and starts rubbing Prim's silky blonde hair. "I'm feeling a little lightheaded but I think that something a nap could fix." Prim says.

"So you don't feel like you're going to vomit anytime soon?" Peeta asks speaking up for the first time. Prim looks over at her big brother and see's that he has tears in his eyes.

"No I don't feel like I'm going to vomit, Peeta, I just want to get home and lay down for a bit." Prim says as she gets out of the car and into the backseat the three object but Prim ignores them as she buckles herself and lays her head on Katniss's arm. Josh starts the car and begins the ride home.

"I am so glad you are ok Prim" Peeta says as he strokes his little-sisters face. "Thanks Peeta" Prim whispers as she drifts off to sleep. Five-minutes later they are pulling in to the bakery parking-lot. Josh shuts off the car and looking in the back. Peeta and Katniss are curled up together with a sleeping Prim laying on Katniss's arm. He gets out of the car goes over to the side where Prim is and pulls her into his arms.

"Hey kids wake up were home" Josh whispers as he watches his three beautiful kids wake from their slumber. Katniss and Peeta get unbuckled and get out of the car just as Josh enters the bakery. "Why don't we go check on Prim and then go pack" Katniss whispers as she puts an arm around her husband who is still a little bit shaken up after seeing Prim lay unconscious in the car.

Peeta doesn't speak he just nods. Katniss wraps her arms around him as he starts crying. "Hey now don't cry, Prim is fine, she's just going to go have a nap" Katniss says softly. "I know it's just seeing her laying there before she opened her eyes I thought we lost her" He says fresh tears falling down his face. "I know I know I felt the same way" Katniss says as she puts her hand around his large one.

"Hey Guys" Josh's voice says making them look up. "Prim wants to see you before her nap" he says. Katniss and Peeta follow him silently into the room where Prim is laying in her bed.

When they enter the room Prim begins to cry as they approach her. "Oh don't cry little-duck" Katniss as she hugs Prim tightly. "I'm sorry for ruining our day Katniss" Prim says as fresh tears fall. "oh Prim, don't you say that, you didn't ruin the day" Katniss says as she strokes her beautiful blonde hair. Prim pulls back from Katniss and looks up at Katniss her blue eyes filled with tears."Really?" she whispers . Before Katniss can speak Peeta speaks up. "Prim you will always come first it both our eyes. The house can wait, we just want you to get feeling better."he says crossing over and giving his sister a kiss on the cheek.

"Now go to sleep and then when you get up we'll go move into our new house" Katniss says as they both move to get up. "OK Katniss" Prim says as she watches them cross to the door. "Wait Katniss?, Peeta?" she calls. The two look back at Prim. "Yes Prim?" they both say in unison. "Will you guys please stay with me until I fall asleep?" she asks quietly. Katniss and Peeta look at each other, a smile on both of their faces. "Yes of course we'll stay with you little-duck" Peeta says as he and Katniss come back over and lay on both sides of their little-sister. Prim snuggles down into the blankets. Katniss rests her arms over Prim and Peeta grabs on to it. In five-minutes

Prim is asleep, comfortably sleeping. Katniss and Peeta are about to doze off. Josh comes back to check on his little girl and smiles at the sight that's before him. Katniss looks up as he enters and smiles. "Everything ok here?" Josh whispers smiling.

"Yeah everything is perfect here dad, thanks" Katniss says in a whisper not wanting to wake Prim or Peeta. "Good have a nice nap and I'll see you guys when you get up" Josh whispers as he walks over and caresses Katniss's face and kissing her on the forehead.

"Good to have you in the family my sweet Katniss" he adds as Katniss closes her eyes feeling totally relaxed. "Thanks dad" she whispers as she dozes off.

They must have really dozed off because the time they wake up again. It's dinner time and Josh is just putting the finishing touch on the meal. When Katniss, Peeta and Prim enter the kitchen he greets them.

"Hey kids" he calls. "Hey dad" they call back in unison.

"You guys must have been really tired because now it's dinnertime" Josh teases.

"Well come on then it's ready" he adds. After more yawning Katniss,Peeta, and Prim all take their places at the dinner table. "It's smells great dad" Katniss says as Josh fills her plate.

"i hope you like it sweetheart" Josh says as he serves Peeta and a still groggy Prim.

"What is it?" Katniss asks as she takes a bite of noodles swimming in a white sauce.

"oh it's an Italian dish, called Fettuccine Alfredo" Josh says. After Katniss finishes eating the bite she turns to Josh.

"That is delicious dad." she says taking another bite.

"I'm so happy you like it Kat" Josh says.

"Have you ever had it before?" Peeta asks as they all dig in.

"No this is the first time I've ever had it" Katniss says as she swallows.

"Dad wasn't a big Italian person" she adds as takes a sip of soda. There's a lull in conversation as everyone enjoys the meal. They talk about the house and what their plans are. For desert Josh brings out a plate of brownies. Peeta feeds Katniss one getting chocolate everywhere, but Katniss doesn't care. Katniss feeds Peeta one in the same fashion. Peeta motions for Katniss to come over to him which she does. Peeta pulls her into his lap.

"I've just decided something love" Peeta whispers as he holds her close to him.

"And what's that bread boy?" Katniss asks giggling as Peeta nibbles on her ear. "I'm going to teach you how to cook"

**There it is Chapter 16. i hope you enjoyed it. I named Prim's Horse Everlark, yes i know everyone in the Peeta/Katniss fandom has done it in their stories so this is my turn that's why I did it. **

**Poor Prim huh? but so sweet that Katniss and Peeta know how to take care of her. **

**Reviews are welcome**

**~I am Cinna's Bird~**


	17. The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter CH 17

**The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter Chapter 17**

"Alright when do you want do start?" Katniss whispers back as Peeta moves to her other ear. "As soon as possible love as soon as possible." Peeta whispers back continuing to nibble. "I can't wait to learn from you, Peeta" Katniss says."But I must warn you, I'm a terrible cook. There's a reason that it's dad or Haymitch that cooks." Katniss adds, Peeta is about to respond but is interrupted as Prim clears her throat and Katniss and Peeta both look at her. "What are you two whispering about?" Josh says smiling. "Oh nothing of importance, I was just telling Katniss that I was going to teach her to cook." Peeta says as he pulls her head down and whispers "You are just a bad cook because you haven't had the right teacher." he says. "And who might that be?" Katniss whispers back. "Me" he says as he wraps his arms around her.

The evening goes by very relaxed. They spent all day packing. All of Peeta's and prim's stuff is packed neatly in boxes that are stored in Peeta's truck. "Come on Prim, we're heading home" Peeta calls as he opens the door for Katniss who hasn't left his side since they came back earlier. "Thanks Peeta" Katniss says as Peeta shuts the door. Peeta just winks and makes his way to the drivers side of the truck, Peeta climbs in.

They sit in comfortable silence just the two of them. After a few minutes Peeta breaks the silence. "Katniss how would you feel about having a pet?" he asks as the backdoor of the truck opens and Prim slides in. Katniss thinks about as she answers "I've always wanted to have a dog" she says as she watches the smile dance around his face. "You've never had a dog before?"he asks "no never" Katniss says. "well that's going to change today" Peeta says as he rolls down the window. "Come on boy!" he yells giving a whistle when he's done. Katniss looks around at Prim who is wearing a look the same as her brother. "What are you not telling me" she asks. Then suddenly there's a playful bark coming from outside the car.

Katniss looks out the window and sees a golden retriever sitting obediently outside. "Well whose this?" Katniss asks as she gets out of the car followed by Peeta and Prim. "Katniss I'd like you to meet my dog" Peeta says going up to the dog and scratching him behind the ears. Katniss slowly makes her way towards Peeta, keeping the dog in full view. "Hold out your hand so he can get your scent" Peeta says and Katniss does so. The dogs ears perk up as Katniss takes another step. He gets up and comes over to where Katniss stands with her hand raised which he sniffs then moves his head under Katniss hand as she looks at Peeta.

"It's okay he's just saying hello" he calls. "What's his name?" Katniss asks. "Baker" Peeta says as he comes over. "I can see the resemblance" Katniss flirts. "come on let's go home" Peeta says commanding Baker into the back with Prim where the dog sit stoically. "whose a good boy whose a good boy" Prim says scratching baker who wags his tail as Peeta starts the car and they begin to drive. As they drive Katniss feels something nudge her arm. It's baker trying to get her attention. Peeta sees this and nods at her in encouragement. Katniss scratches bakers ear and then stops. Baker tries to nuzzle his way in-between Katniss's arm. She shoos him away.

There's a whine coming from the back seat. Katniss turns and is met with two brown eyes. "Oh who could say no to that?" Katniss says as she goes back to petting baker who decides to lean forward and licks katniss's face. Katniss laughs as the dogs tongue makes contact with her face. This goes on for a few minutes. "How long have you had Baker?" Katniss asks as she wipes her faces as they pull into their drive way. "I've got Baker the year after you left." Peeta says taking Katniss's hand in his. "oh well now he will be special to me too because I think he's adorable." Katniss says as Peeta parks and turns off the car. "come on everybody let's go move in to our new house. Baker quickly falls into step besides Katniss as they head inside.

Katniss,Peeta and Prim spend the evening moving in. Prim finds her room its a huge room. With cream colored walls and white carpets. There's her own bathroom a walk-in closet. And a huge bed all to herself. "well I've found my room" Prim states as she lays her head on the bed. Katniss smiles and comes over to her and gives her a hug. "Welcome home little-duck" Katniss says. "We'll let you get unpacked Prim" Peeta says as he grabs Katniss's hand and leads her out the door. "Come on let's go see our room" he whispers pulling her into him. Just as they are about to enter there's a knock on the front door.

Peeta looks at Katniss "Are you expecting anyone today?" he asks

Katniss shakes her head. "No not that I know of" she replies. "Come on lets go answer it" Peeta says. They make their way down to the door. When they open it. There stands Max Everdeen clutching his hat looking extremely worn down.


	18. The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter CH 18

**TO: MyFriendsCallMeKatniss, thanks so much for reading and helping write this story. **

**The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter **

**Chapter 18**

Upon seeing her dad standing before her Katniss's eyes go from happy to stern. Peeta eyes go from warm to cold the same as Katniss's eyes. Just the fact that he's here outside her door is enough to make her blood boil. Katniss lets her mind wander to the last time she and her dad spoke, just thinking about that day is enough to get her riled up. Katniss senses Peeta standing behind her as she speaks curtly to her dad who stands in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing here Father?" Katniss spat.

"Katniss I've come to apologize" he starts but Katniss cuts him off.

"I don't want to hear it" Katniss says the fire in her eyes burning bright.

"Katniss let me explain" he starts again.

"NO DAD" Katniss starts Peeta comes over and starts rubbing her shoulders.

"Peeta do you really have to do that now?" Katniss asks. Without saying anything Peeta shuts the door and places his hand on her shoulders. "Katniss I think you should hear him out" He says as Katniss rolls her eyes.

"Don't be fooled bread-boy he only here because he wants something." Katniss says.

"I wouldn't be so sure Katniss" Peeta says looking her in the eye. Katniss bites her lip thinking about this. "Oh alright but if he says anything I don't like I'm throwing him out" Katniss says as she moves toward the door. Peeta just smiles as Katniss opens the door. Max is still there. Peeta starts to step forward but it's Katniss who steps forward first. "Alright Dad, you can come in" Katniss begins but Peeta suggests that they go to the living room to hear what he has to say. Katniss and Peeta sit on the couch while Max takes a seat in an old arm chair across from them. There's silence for a little bit as Peeta speaks

"So Max what are you doing here?" Peeta asks as he wraps his strong arms around Katniss who lines up her back with Peeta's chest as he guides her back.

"Well I've come to say I'm sorry for the way I've been acting recently,I've been a real jerk." He says looking over at Katniss and Peeta who don't say anything . "I've been doing a lot of thinking as well" he says as he hangs his head. Katniss and Peeta look at each other, normally Katniss isn't one to break her strong-willed personality, she knows deep down that she can't stay mad at her dad.

Peeta must sense this as he lets her go. "What have you been thinking about dad?" Katniss asks as she lays a hand on his shoulder. Max looks up into his daughter's beautiful gray eyes, tears in his own. "I should have never kicked you out of the manor" he says. Katniss and Peeta don't say anything so he continues.

"After you two left Haymitch yelled at me for a good solid hour. Calling me out about how I always put the company over you" He says. Katniss starts to speak but Max holds up a finger saying he's about to continue but his phone rings. "Oh damn, not again" the Lumber Tycoon mumbles under his breath. "stupid women" he adds.

"What is it daddy?" Katniss asks Max ignore the .

"Oh it's nothing darling"he says as he turns his phone off.

"Dad was it _HER?"_Katniss asks which causes Max to nod. "I thought you broke up with her" Katniss says in disbelief. Max just scoffs

"I did but she just can't seem to get it through her pea-sized brain of hers." He says which makes Katniss smile. "I've missed that smile Kiddo" Max says as he stands up. Katniss does the same. There's silence in the room as the two take each other in. Gray meets Gray. Then Max opens his arms to his only daughter who doesn't waste a minute as she flies into his arms with tears falling down her face.

"Oh daddy" Katniss whimpers embracing him tightly.

"I'm so sorry Katniss" Max whispers as he hugs his daughter tightly not wanting to let go. While they are locked in an embrace Katniss motions to Peeta to come over to where she and Max stand.

"Now daddy you know I forgive you for what you for what you did" Katniss says as they break apart Max still has his back towards Peeta. "However there is one other person you need to apologize to." Katniss adds as she pulls Peeta to her side. Max looks at Katniss who eyes flicker to Peeta who grabs Katniss's hand. Max nods as he turns to Peeta. Katniss watches the confrontation between her dad and Peeta and tenses up. Peeta see's this and gives her hand another reassuring squeeze as Max begins to speak.

"Peeta my boy, I want to apologize for the way I treated you when you came to the store the other day. It was uncalled for, it was rude, and it definitely was unprofessional. I would be honored to have you back at the store. I'm also sorry for saying I forbid you to marry Katniss, I see now I was wrong,from what Haymitch has told me you are worthy" Max finishes waiting for Peeta's response. Peeta looks at Katniss and grabs her hand which Katniss squeezes before turning back to Max. Peeta takes a breath as he begins to speak.

"Mr. Everdeen, Sir" he begins "I accept your apology and I would love to come work for you at least until the bakery opens."Peeta says as Max and Katniss smile.

"Excellent" Max says. "there are only three conditions" he adds his tones going from laid back to business. However it's Katniss who becomes completely unhinged.

"I KNEW IT! There's always a catch" she says as her eyes lose their happiness and turn steely. "I can't believe I fell for that." she adds as she turns from her dad to Peeta who wraps her in his arms in an attempt to calm her down. It works a bit because as soon as she's in his arms, Peeta begins to whisper in her ear. After a few minutes Katniss has regained her composure but doesn't trust herself to speak. Peeta picks up on this and wraps his arms around her. "Now you were saying something about three conditions, Sir" Peeta says as they sit back down.

"Ah yes, Smart lad, quick to business I like that, yes condition one: is call me Max, Mr. Everdeen's is my father" Max says as Peeta nods. Condition number two you take good care of my daughter. All I want is for her to be happy, I've heard good things about you from Haymitch" He says stopping once again as Peeta smiles and nods. There's silence in the room as Katniss and Peeta wait for Max's third and final condition.

"Alright we are at the final one, now I know you two performed a toasting. Last week, Haymitch told me" Max says as he see's the look on Katniss and Peeta's faces The Lumber Tycoon continues "I would like to throw you two a small simple wedding." he says sitting back and waiting for Katniss and Peeta's response. They look at each other then back at Max who is wearing nervous look on his face. This gives Katniss an idea. She leans in to Peeta so Max cant hear her.

"I want dad to stew in his own guilt for a little bit so just play along" she whispers. Peeta nods and gives her a wink. Katniss stands up. "I need a cold soda" she says. "I could use one too, Katniss" Peeta says getting up and following his girl to the kitchen. Katniss is putting ice in three glasses as when Peeta snakes his arms around her waist. "Did you see the look on his face" Katniss says smiling. "Yeah I did Katniss, man this must be killing him not knowing what our answer is" Peeta whispers as he kisses Katniss on the neck which makes her shiver as she turns toward him and he pulls her into him.

"I love you so much Katniss" Peeta whispers as he hold his best-friend turned wife close to him.

"I love you so much too Peeta" Katniss whispers back nuzzling deeper into Peeta's chest. They are silent for a bit then Peeta speaks.

"So what do you think of your dad's conditions?" he asks as they break apart and Katniss opens the door of the fridge and pulling out three sodas and sticking each can in to the chilled glasses.

"I still think he's up to something but I think they are quite reasonable." Katniss says.

"So do you think I should accept them?" he asks.

"Well you've already have technically accepted the first two." she says. Peeta thinks about this and realization hit him.

"You are right I have accepted the first two. Alright I agree to let him give us a small simple wedding" Peeta says. "come on let's get back out there" Katniss says as she picks up two glasses and Peeta the other.

"Alright we have sodas" Katniss says looking at Peeta who winks.

Peeta sets down a glass and soda "Here you go Max" Peeta says winking at his beautiful wife and setting a glass in front of him. Katniss looks up and watches the interaction between Peeta and her dad unfold before her as she opens her drink as Peeta does his. Upon hearing Peeta say his name, Max looks at Peeta and Katniss in disbelief. "Does this mean that-" he starts as Katniss and Peeta smile watching the Lumber Tycoon process this Information. "And what about the third one?" he asks hesitantly.

Katniss and Peeta sit down opposite him keeping their faces blank not letting Max in on the joke. The two take their places across from Max. "Well Max we have come to the conclusion" Peeta says as he wraps his arms around Katniss's shoulder. Max just nods waiting for Peeta to continue. Katniss looks up at Peeta and gives him a kiss on the cheek and smiles as he begins to speak. "We have come to the conclusion regarding the third condition" he starts again. Max sits up a little straighter in the arm chair. "We would honored if you, Max Everdeen" he stops to add dramatic effect. "Yes?"Max says as Katniss and Peeta lean forward "Would through us a small simple wedding" They say in unison as they wait for Max's reaction.

There's silence in the room for about five-minutes. "Dad are you ok?" Katniss says as she goes over to where Max is sitting and putting her hand on his shoulder. Max looks up at his daughter and raises from there chair, tears in his eyes. He embraces Katniss holding her tight. After he's done hugging his daughter he embraces Peeta before looking at the two standing in front of him. "You guys don't know how happy this makes me" he says. "Alright now I was thinking we-" he starts but he automatically stops when he see the look in Katniss's face.

"Alright now that you've got your conditions, we've got some of our own" Katniss says scowling just like her dad does when he means business,a trait that she obviously inherited from him. Peeta is also wear a stern look on his face as well. The color immediately drains from Max's face, he knew he has been trapped by his daughter and soon to be son-in-law. This was revenge no this was revenge Everdeen style. "Alright Katniss, what are your conditions?" Max asks they all sit down just as Prim comes in clutching a book.

"Hey everyone" she says as she enters the room.

"Hey Prim" everyone greets her happily. "What's going on?" she asks as she takes a seat next to Katniss.

"I'll tell you later" Katniss whispers in her ear as she hands Prim her soda can as Katniss, Peeta and Max all raise their glasses.

"I'd like to give a toast to Katniss and Peeta and their upcoming wedding" Max says. They are just about to clink glasses as max's phone rings. "I'm sorry , let me turn that off." Max says as his finger is on top of the ignore button. "Oh it's Cinna, from the store" he adds as he answers it. "Hey Cinna whats up?"He says as he listens to Cinna speak. "What oh damn it, yeah I'll be right there, thanks Cinna" Max says as he hangs up. "Dad what's going on?" Katniss asks fear creeping into her face.

Max is wearing a worried look on his face not really hearing his daughter. "Dad you're scaring me, what's happening" she asks again. Max still isn't hearing her as he stands up and pulls on his jacket and grabbing his hat. "Somethings come up and I've got to run, we will talk later thanks you guys" Max says as he opens the front door and stepping out leaving Katniss Peeta and Prim with a very confused look on their faces. The only thing that breaks the silence is the sound of Max's truck is pulling out of the drive-way.

**Alright there's chapter 18 of Lumber Tycoon's Daughter. Review please and thanks for reading**

**~Cinna's Bird~**


	19. The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter CH 19

**Lumber Tycoon's Daughter **

**Chapter 19**

Katniss, Peeta, Prim and baker stare after the car that contains Max Everdeen. "Something is wrong." Katniss says as she turns to her new sister and husband. "Dad wouldn't just up and leave like that" Katniss says as they reach the front door. "What makes you say that Kat?" Prim asks as they all head into the house. Katniss sits down on the couch and rubs her eyes and is about to speak as Peeta comes over and sits next to his wife wrapping his arms around her as he turns on the TV.

"And now we are going live to the Everdeen's lumber store where a fire has broken out. A sad scene meets Katniss's eyes as she looks at the scene on TV. The building is burned on the outside as well as the inside. There's smoke still coming from the building where the firemen got to it but the smoke remains

"Now we go live to john who is down at scene. Whats the news down there John?" the reporter asks.

"Well mark, the outside of the building is badly burned. I'm not sure what condition the inside of the building. We do know that fire started around five-fifty tonight, the cause is still under investigation" mark says as Peeta turns off the television and turns to Katniss who has tears in her eyes and running down her face.

"I have to get down there" Katniss says as she gets up and heads for the door.

"We are coming with you" Peeta and Prim at the same time. Katniss knows there isn't anything she can say that will change their minds. Peeta, Katniss and Prim quickly make their way out to Peeta's Truck. Katniss climbs in and sits in the middle. Peeta sits in the drivers seat and prim in the passenger. Two minutes later they are flying down the forest road. Katniss begins to cry and she leans into Peeta's arm shaking slightly. Prim begins to rub Katniss's arm before leaning her head on Katniss's shoulder. They drive in silence and and before they know it they are pulling into the stores parking-lock. Max is standing with a police man who is taking information.

"Dad!" Katniss says as soon as she's out of Peeta's truck tears flowing down her face. Max spins around on his heel facing his crying daughter. "Oh Katniss" He says scooping her up and holding her in his arms. Tears coming down his face as well. "how bad is it daddy?" she asks whispering in his ear. " well kiddo I'm not sure, I haven't been inside yet."Max says as Peeta and Prim join them. "Hello Peeta, hello miss Prim" Max says trying to compose himself. It's this feature that makes Katniss adore her father. It's a quality that she never inherited from him. "Max, I am very sorry for you loss" Peeta says holding out his hand as Prim nods. "Thanks you two, that means a lot"he says as he shakes Peeta's hand and smiles at Prim.

Haymitch shows up a few minutes later. "Hey guys I just heard about, do you know how it happened Max?" He asks as Max fills him in on everything, while he listens Katniss wraps her arm around her favorite non-uncle who does the same around her waist and gives her a kiss on her hair. When Max is done Then a police officer comes over to their little group and addresses Max as well as the rest of the group.

"Maximus Everdeen?" the officer says inquiringly.

"Yes that's me, how can I help you?" Max says in his business-like tone

"Good Evening sir my name is Detective Plutarch Heavensbee and I've been assigned to this case" Plutarch says. Nobody says anything and there's silence until another officer comes over and whispers in the detectives ear and then walks away. Plutarch turns back to the group. "Mr. Everdeen, I've just got word that you may go and see the damage in your store. Now if you all will please will follow me?" The detective says as leads in to the damaged store. The scene that is before them is like one that found only in nightmares. When they enter Katniss start to cry as she look around her The walls are almost entirely black, Max's office is totally destroyed. Half of the tools are charred and will need to be replaced and repaired. Max is looking around at his ruined store.

"I'm going to see if there's anything left in your office daddy" Katniss says letting go oh his hand. "Alright princess, be careful" Max says as she walks away. Max see's Peeta and Prim look on as Katniss walks off. "Could you go with her?, I'll be right there but I think she could use her husband and new little-sister-in-law right now." Max say sadly as he watches his only daughter open the door to the office. "Of course max of course,come on prim" Peeta says taking Prim's hand as they make their way to where Katniss is.

The office is totally destroyed, they find Katniss sitting in an old charred chair with her knee's drawn up to her chest and tears in her eyes. She's holding a framed picture of herself, Sarah and max all sitting on the ground. All three are smiling. the glass is shattered however the picture is still in pretty good shape.

"Katniss?" Prim whispers as she and Peeta enter the office. Katniss looks up at Peeta with tears flowing down her face. Peeta doesn't say anything as he crosses over to his crying wife and picks her up and sits on the chair with a whimpering Katniss in his lap as he begins to comfort her.

"Shh shh don't cry my love" he repeats over and over while stroking her silky black hair while prim come over and rubs Katniss's back. The three sit together in silence for a while. A half hour later Katniss surprises everyone even herself as she speaks. "Who do you think did this Peeta" she whispers nuzzling into his shirt.

"I don't know my love but I am sure as hell going to find out" Peeta says as he holds her tight. Katniss is about to reply but is interrupted by max who knocks on the burned door frame. When Katniss see's her dad standing in the door way she gets off of Peeta's lap and runs to him.

"Do the police have any idea who did this daddy?" Katniss whispers in his ear. Max looks at his daughter before speaking. "No not at this time Kat, however the police did find this at the scene of the crime." Max says as he pulls out something and hold it out to her. Katniss looks at it and gasps in horror as realization hits her.

"Dad is that?" she whisper as max nods too stunned to speak.

"Uh Katniss I think this goes to what you are looking at" Peeta says coming over and handing her a single piece of paper which is folded before wrapping her in his arms. Katniss opens the paper and begins to read. There's only one line written

**"Consider this your one and only warning" **

Max takes the letter and crumples it up and flings it the ground. "Damn it I thought this was behind us" he whispers to himself.

"Dad what are you talking about?" Katniss whispers. Max sighs and looks at his daughter who is wearing a worried look on her face.

"Katniss do you remember the reason I told you why we had to leave Rock Springs?" he asks as he looks at Katniss who nods however the look of worry and confusion are still on her face. Peeta and Prim take one of Katniss's hands. "Well Katniss, I'm afraid to tell you that that wasn't entirely true." Max says as Katniss looks up at him with confusion etched in her face.

Max takes a breath and begins to tell the three kids who are huddled together the real reason why they are in Redding Montana.


	20. The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter CH 20

**Hey Everyone, I am so sorry that it took me two months to post the next chapter of LTD. So to make it up to you I present you with a nice long chapter of The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter. **

**To:MyFriendsCallMeKatniss- thanks so much for loving this story. **

**Enjoy...**

**The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter CH 20**

"When we were living in rock-Springs, it was about the time you were five years old, Katniss" Max says as he smiles at his daughter.

"Anyway during that time we were struggling to make a profit, so I had to go to the one person I thought I would never have to talk to ever again." Max says as his eyes wander around his burned and destroyed office.

"Who was it daddy?" Katniss asks as she, Peeta and Prim look at him intently.

"Well sweetheart it's someone you have never met before in your life- it's your mom's dad your grandfather Seneca Crane" Max says.

Katniss doesn't say anything. Max is about to go on but he's interrupted by Plutarch who has come to tell them they need to vacate the building. Katniss carefully folds the family photo and places it in her pocket. Peeta and Prim each take a hand.

"Do you want to keep what Crane left or leave it here?" Katniss asks as she points to the item which turns out to be a silver ring sitting on the burned up desk.

"Here give here kiddo" Max says as Katniss places the ring in his hand and places it in his coat pocket. Katniss wants to ask more about what the ring is for but decides to ask when they get back home.

The group walks out of the shop zipping up their jackets against the cold. Heavensbee comes over and tells Max that if they get anymore information they will come to the house personally. Max thanks him and Plutarch leaves. Max turns to the group.

"Have you three had dinner yet?" He asks.

"No daddy we haven't we came right down here when we heard the news"Katniss says as Peeta and Prim nod.

"Alright well why don't we head on over the manor and on the way I'll pick up a few pizza's and have dinner together. "Max says as the three smile. They are about to leave then Peeta gets an idea.

"Actually Max why don't we meet you back at the manor, that way the pizza will be nice and hot and the desert will be nice and cold." Peeta says. Katniss turns and looks at her sexy baker-boy who is so good with words. Max considers this before he speaks.

"Even better we can't have dinner with out desert, go on to the bakery and I'll see you three back at the manor" he says as he goes over to his truck climbs in and turns it on and waves to them and drives off.

"Come on let's go get some desert and say hello to dad" Peeta says as he leads his girl and little-sister to his truck.

"Sounds great Peeta"Katniss and Prim say in unison as they both climb in. Peeta climbs in to the drivers seat and starts the car. Prim turns on the radio and HO HEY by the Lumineers begins to play.

"Oh man I love this song" Prim says as she reaches forward and turns it up.

**"****(Ho!)****  
****(Hey!)****  
****(Ho!)****  
****(Hey!)****  
****(Ho!) I've been trying to do it right****  
****(Hey!) I've been living a lonely life****  
****(Ho!) I've been sleeping here instead****  
****(Hey!) I've been sleeping in my bed,****  
****(Ho!) I've been sleeping in my bed****  
****(Hey!)****  
****(Ho!)****  
****(Ho!) So show me family****  
****(Hey!) All the blood that I would bleed****  
****(Ho!) I don't know where I belong****  
****(Hey!) I don't know where I went wrong****  
****(Ho!) But I can write a song****  
****(Hey!)"**

_Peeta starts to sing_

**"****1, 2, 3****  
****I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart****  
****I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet****  
****(Ho!) ****  
****(Hey!)****  
****(Ho!)****  
****(Hey!)"**

_Peeta __looks over at Katniss and Prim who are staring at him "what? it's a catchy song" he says smiling_

**"****(Ho!) I don't think you're right for him****  
****(Hey!) Look at what it might have been if you****  
****(Ho!) Took a bus to China Town****  
****(Hey!) I'd be standing on Canal****  
****(Ho!) And Bowery****  
****(Hey!)****  
****(Ho!) And she'd be standing next to me****  
****(Hey!)"**

_"Come on Katniss my love sing with me" Peeta says and Katniss does_

**"1, 2, 3**

**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart****  
****I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart****  
****Love – we need it now****  
****Let's hope for some****  
****So, we're bleeding out"**

_By now all three are singing surprisingly in on-key. Katniss and Peeta entwine their hands together._

**"****I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart****  
****I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet****  
****(Ho!)****  
****(Hey!)****  
****(Ho!)****  
****(The last one)****  
****(Hey!)"**

All three are laughing because the song is cute. Peeta catches Katniss's eye and they keep glancing looks at each other, Prim notices this and smiles.

"Man I love that song" Prim says as the song ends. Katniss and Peeta are still looking at each other.

"So do I Prim" Katniss says leaning and giving Peeta a kiss on the cheek.

"Me too Prim thanks for turning it up" Peeta says as they park in the bakery where he pulls into the parking lot turns off the car and pulls Katniss into him and Kisses her passionately.

"Come on let's go get some cookies" Peeta says as they break apart.

"Sounds good my love" Katniss says as they get out of the car and head into the bakery. Katniss and Peeta walk hand in hand. Josh is sitting in the bakery and looks up. A huge smile plays across his face as Katniss,Peeta and Prim Enter. Josh wipes his hands on his apron as he goes to greet his kids.

"Hey you guys, how are you doing?" Josh asks.

"We are fine dad" they say as Prim jumps into her dad's arms.

"Dad, you wouldn't happen to have any chocolate-chip cookies?" Katniss asks as she leans up against the bakery counter.

"I might have some my sweet-girl" Josh teases coming over. "I could be persuaded to go look if a certain Everdeen turned Mellark gave me a kiss on the cheek" Josh says smiling and pointing at his cheek.

"You got it dad" Katniss says standing on tiptoe and giving her father-in-law a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Be right back kids" Josh says.

"Katniss have you seen the movie Silver Linings Playbook?" Prim asks as they wait for Josh to return.

"No I have not, never even heard to it" Katniss says as josh comes back.

"What's it about?" Katniss asks as josh puts the cookies in a Mellark Bakery Bag.

"Well it's about this guy who gets out of an institution and moves back in with his parents" Prim prattles on and on telling Katniss how good the story is. Peeta comes over and wraps his arms around his amazing huntress.

"Sounds great Prim" Katniss says half-distracted glancing at Peeta.

"So should I bring it so we can watch it during dinner?" Prim asks. Katniss doesn't answer, Prim turns around and sees her brother and sister-in-law staring intently at each other.

"KATNISS!" Prim says loudly snapping Peeta and Katniss to attention.

"Huh?, what is it little duck?" Katniss says blushing slightly as Peeta is the same way.

"I said should I bring Silver Linings Playbook along with us so we can watch it during dinner?" Prim asks.

"Sounds good to me, what do you think Peeta?" Katniss asks as she looks at those strikingly-stunning electric blue eyes that she could easily get lost in.

"Sounds great to me love" Peeta says as he takes Katniss by the hand and leads to the truck with Prim right behind them cookies in hand. Josh walks them out.

"Alright let me go get the movie, I'll be right back"Prim says as she runs back into the house. seconds later Prim returns clutching the Sliver Linings Playbook in her hands.

"So dad what are you doing tonight?" Katniss asks as they exit the bakery.

"Well Kat, I am just going to clean up here" Josh says looking wistfully at his three kids. Peeta and Katniss look at each other but its sweet Prim who steps forward.

"Do you want to come with us daddy?" the smallest Mellark asks as she climbs into her daddy's arms, the movie never leaving her grasp.

"Oh thanks for the offer my sweet Prim-Lily," Josh says hugging his sweet little-girl tightly. "However I am going to have to say no but I would love it if you guys will join me in breakfast tomorrow morning" the baker says as he sets Prim down as they walk out of the bakery with them.

"Dad that sounds great" Katniss says she hugs her father-in-law goodbye.

"Sounds perfect my sweet-girl" Josh says he accepts the hug. Peeta helps Katniss into the truck as Prim hugs her daddy before climbing into the backseat still clutching the movie in her small hands.

"Dad that sounds perfect, we'll see you tomorrow morning." Peeta says he hugs his dad goodbye followed by a whistle followed by a "Come on boy" Baker comes running when he's called and takes a bounding leap into the empty truck bed. "Good boy baker" Peeta says ruffling Baker up before putting the tailgate up. Peeta climbs in to the truck and turns toward his two favorite girls "Well ladies let's head home." he says as he takes Katniss's hand. "See you tomorrow dad" Peeta calls out as they wave to josh who is still on the porch. Prim turns on the radio.

There's the sound of a soft guitar playing as a rock and roll song fills the car.

"Oh man I haven't heard this song in like ever" Katniss says as Peeta turns it up.

"Hey this sounds like the same women who sang the song at our toasting" Katniss says reaching over and clutching Peeta's hand as a woman's voice fills the car.

**"****Something has changed within me****  
****Something is not the same****  
****I'm through with playing by the rules****  
****Of someone else's game****  
****Too late for second-guessing****  
****Too late to go back to sleep****  
****It's time to trust my instincts****  
****Close my eyes and leap!"**

_Katniss starts to sing as the chorus starts, her voice coming out clear. _

**"****It's time to try****  
****Defying gravity****  
****I think I'll try****  
****Defying gravity****  
****Kiss me goodbye****  
****I'm defying gravity****  
****And you won't bring me down"**

_There's a pause as Mrs. Menzel stops singing Katniss takes the moment to look over at Prim and Peeta who are wearing a look of adoration. "Keep singing my love" Peeta whispers as they continue to make their way home. Katniss looks over at Prim who is wearing a look identical just like her brother is wearing._

**"****I'm through accepting limits****  
****'Cuz someone says they're so****  
****Some things I cannot change****  
****But till I try, I'll never know!****  
****Too long I've been afraid of****  
****Losing love I guess I've lost****  
****Well, if that's love****  
****It comes at much too high a cost!"**

_Katniss has a huge smile on her face as she sings the chorus_

**"****I'd sooner buy****  
****Defying gravity****  
****Kiss me goodbye****  
****I'm defying gravity****  
****I think I'll try****  
****Defying gravity****  
****And you won't bring me down"**

_Suddenly Prim begins to sing the next few lines with a powerful voice, that not even Peeta knew she possessed._

**"Unlimited (Unlimited)****  
****My future is unlimited (unlimited)****  
****And I've just had a vision****  
****Almost like a prophecy****  
****I know - it sounds truly crazy****  
****And true, the vision's hazy****  
****But I swear, someday I'll be..."**

_Now Katniss and Prim are both singing_

**"****Flying so high! (Defying gravity)****  
****Kiss me goodbye! (Defying gravity)"**

_"__You ready for the last and finally verse little-duck?" Katniss asks. Prim just nods beaming at her big sister-in-law. "Alright lets do it" there's a big flourish and the verse begins._

**"****So if you care to find me****  
****Look to the western sky!****  
****As someone told me lately:****  
****"Everyone deserves the chance to fly!****  
****I'm defying gravity!****  
****And you won't bring me down!****  
****Bring me down!****  
****Bring me down!"**

The Tempo ends with both Katniss and Prim both holding out the end notes and ending at the exact same time. Both Katniss and Prim are breathing hard and smiling at each other. Katniss leans forward and hugs Prim.

"Where did you learn to sing like that little-duck?" Katniss asks as she proudly holds her sister to her.

"Yeah I wondered that myself, Prim-Lily" Peeta says speaking several minutes after they are done singing.

"Well the day Peeta told me that you were a good singer, I begged daddy to let me do singing lessons."Prim says blushing.

"I wanted to be as good as you Kat" She adds which makes to Katniss blush and tear up a little.

"You were amazing Prim, you should sing more often." Katniss says still beaming through her tears. Prim is about to say more but her phone goes off as she takes it out of her pocket. As she reads the name, the biggest smile comes across her face as she answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey Prim, It's Rory"

"Hey Rory whats up?"

"oh nothing just wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight"

"i would love to but I am hanging out with my brother and his wife tonight" Prim starts but stops as Peeta catches her eye. "Hold on a sec Rory" she says as she looks at her brother. "what did you say Peeta?"

"Invite him over to Everdeen manor" Peeta says.

"I don't know Peeta" Prim says unsure as she turns to Katniss.

"It will be fun little-duck"Katniss says turning to face her.

"What if your dad is mad" Prim asks her face to changing from unsure to worry.

"That's nothing a little phone call won't fix" Katniss says as she pulls out her phone and dials her dad's number.

Peeta turns to Prim "Tell Rory that you will call him back with more details" Prim nods as she goes back to her call with Rory.

"Hey Rory can I call you back?"  
"Oh ok sure"  
"Thanks Rory, Love you"  
"Love you too babe"

Prim presses end and looks up to see Peeta smirking. He doesn't say anything because Katniss is in the middle of a call with her dad. Katniss looks over at prim.

"Don't worry about it little-duck" she whispers as Max picks up.

"Everdeen"

"Hey daddy"

"Oh hey princess, whats up?"

"Oh nothing just wondering if it would be alright if we added another person to dinner tonight."

"I don't see why not sure the more the merrier, who did you have in have in mind"

"Prims boyfriend- Rory Hawthorn"

"Cool well hurry on home and we'll have fun"

"Thanks dad, should we say six-thirty?'

"Sounds perfect kiddo"

"Bye daddy love you" Katniss says as the call ends and she hangs up. Peeta smirks

"What?" Katniss asks

"You are such daddy's girl" Peeta says.

"you love it" Katniss says.

"Yeah but not as much as I love you" he says pulling her in for a kiss. After a minute they break apart and Katniss turns to Prim whose looking at her with her big beautiful blue eyes.

"Alright, Little-duck,call Rory back and tell him that we will see him at six-thirty" Katniss says curling up next to Peeta who puts his arm around her.

"Really? Your dads fine with it?" The young girl asks her idol. Blue eyes meeting gray eyes.

"Yep now call Rory" Katniss says as they pull into Everdeen Manor and Peeta parks.

"Thanks Katniss, you're the best sister ever" Prim says as she climbs out of the car and calls Rory. Katniss and Peeta walk into the house walking hand in hand. While they walk toward the house Katniss frowns as a shiver runs down her spine. Peeta must see the look on her face and stops her.

"Whats the matter my love?" he asks as he placing his hands on her shoulder. "I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen tonight" Katniss says as she begins to shake. A stray tear falls down her cheek and Peeta gently wipes it away. Katniss doesn't say anything else as Peeta brings her into him.

"Don't worry I won't let anything bad happen to you I promise" he says quietly as he kisses her.

"Thanks Love you always know just what to say" Katniss says smiling softly. After a few minutes Katniss has composes her self and pushed the worry to the back of her mind.

"Come on let's go have some fun" Peeta says as he retakes her hand while the cookies are in Peeta's free hand. Katniss smiles as she follows her amazing husband.

Right before they enter Peeta pulls Katniss in for for a kiss which Katniss gladly accepts.

"I love you" he whispers. Katniss giggles which makes Peeta smirk because Katniss hardly ever giggles.

"I love you too" she whispers back as they enter the house.

"Daddy we're back" Katniss calls as Peeta shuts the door.

"In the kitchen, Katniss" Max calls. "Smells good in here" Katniss whispers.

"Hey you two" Max calls as he pours chips into a bowl. Peeta sets the bag down.

"Where's the future Dr. Primrose Mellark?" he asks as he looks at his daughter and son-in-law seeing Prim isn't with them.

"She's outside giving Rory information about tonight" Peeta says as he takes a seat on a stool and pulls Katniss onto his lap. Katniss automatically puts her head on his shoulder.

"Hey since it's only five-fifty wanna go sit under the willow for a while and watch the sunset?" Katniss asks.

"That sounds great Kat" Peeta says as she gets up and helps him up.

"We'll be outside if you need us dad" Katniss calls on their way out.

"Alright sounds great my sweet-girl" Max says smiling as they leave. The couple walk over to the willow and lay down underneath it. Katniss snuggles next to her amazing husband.

"You don't look very comfortable love come on, use my arm as a pillow" Peeta says smiling.

"Alright thanks Peeta" Katniss says as they both curl into each other as they watch the setting sun.

"This my favorite spot out of the entire manor" Katniss whispers.

"It's a beautiful spot love" Peeta whispers back pushing back a stray hair behind her ear.

"Mom and Dad planted this tree when they first moved in" Katniss adds.

"Well now it can be our special place as well" Peeta says as he holds Katniss close who nods in agreement.

Prim comes over and lays on Katniss's other side. Katniss and Peeta tease Prim about Rory which makes her blush several times. When the sunset is over the three hear footsteps coming from behind them. Prim turns around first. The minute she see's who it is she bolts toward him. There stands Rory Hawthorne looking good in black jeans and a white t-shirt. His leather boots firmly planted on the ground. He opens his arms as Prim flies into them.

"Rory!"

"Hey Prim"

"I am so happy to see you" "Not as happy as I am to see you"

Katniss and Peeta have come up from behind watching the two interact. Peeta clears his throat as Katniss speaks "Aren't you going to introduces us little-duck?" she asks.

"Oh right, well Rory this is my brother Peeta which you know and this is my sister-in-law and Peeta's wife Katniss. Katniss this is my friend Rory.

"Nice to meet you Rory" Katniss says as she shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you too" Rory says nervously. Peeta and Katniss question him which makes both him and Prim both blush scarlet. This goes on for about five minutes. Katniss gets a text on her phone.

**Dad:Come on in dinner's ready****  
**_**Katniss: Alright we're coming. **_Katniss texts back before putting the phone in her pocket.

"Come on guys lets go have dinner and watch a movie that Prim suggested" Katniss says as she gestures to the house.

Peeta wraps his arms around her."It's going to be a fun night" he whispers as they walk inside the house. "Don't worry everything is going to be fine" Peeta whispers as Max comes down the hall way.

"Well now whose this" Max says as he comes to greet his guests.

"Max this is my good friend Rory Hawthorne" Prim says introducing Rory to Max.

"Welcome to Everdeen manor Rory I am Maximus Everdeen" Max says smiling as Rory smiles.

"Nice to meet you sir" Rory says politely

"Now come on whose hungry" he asks as he looks at the group. As quick as lightning five hands go up. "Haymitch I didn't know you were here" Max says as he sees a old hand in the mist of the young.

"Well you know me Max, I am know for having a quiet tread and blending into a crowd when I want to."Haymitch says coming over winking at Katniss and Peeta, who grin back as they hold hands.

"Haymitch Abernathy" He says holding out his hand to the young Hawthorn.

"Nice to meet you sir" Rory says polity as they all head into the kitchen.

"Alright we have meat-lovers with stuffed crust pepperoni stuffed crust, Cheese stuffed crust and combination. There are drinks in the cooler. And chips as well." Max says. "Well dig in" The Lumber Tycoon urges and everyone does. Prim and Rory go first and get their pizza and drinks. Katniss and Peeta are next in line but are stopped by Haymitch.

"Katniss, Peeta, could I speak to you in privet?" Haymitch asks urgently.

"Oh ok" Katniss says as she and Peeta follow Haymitch out of the room and into the study.

"What's up uncle?" Katniss asks looking at one of the men who had a hand in raising her.

"Katniss sweetheart, something is going to happen that is going to change this family for ever." Haymitch says as Peeta puts a hand on Katniss's shoulder as she begins to shake as it hits full force.

"What's going to happen uncle?" Katniss asks. Haymitch looks from his favorite niece to his new nephew-in-law.

"Katniss, sweetheart your father is going to be arrested for a crime he didn't commit -" Katniss just stared at Haymitch refusing to break eye-contact with her uncle. Peeta wraps his arms around her waist holding Katniss close to him as she begins to shake and hyperventilate.

"How do you know Haymitch?" Katniss asks between breaths as she tries to calm down with Peeta's help. "I don't know the details but lets just say that I overheard something while I was going over the damages."Haymitch says looking at Katniss with worry and concern as she turns to Peeta.

"Peeta I can't feel my legs" Katniss says as she collapses in a heap to floor with tears in her eyes.

"Katniss" Peeta says as he scoops her up in his arms as he sits on one of the couches as he holds her close.

"Does dad know Haymitch?" Katniss asks. Haymitch shakes his head no. There's a knock on the door as the three look at each other

"Come in" Haymitch calls. The door opens and Prim is standing in the doorway.

"Come on guys the movie is-" she stops when she see's her big sister crying in her brothers arms. "What happened?" Prim asks as she looks from Katniss to Peeta.

"It's not important" Peeta says to Prim as he tilts Katniss's face back so she has to look at him. "Do you think you can eat something?" he asks kindly. Katniss just nods not trusting her voice to speak. Peeta gently picks her up as Katniss wraps her legs around Peeta's torso and laying her head on his shoulder like a small kid who has had a long day.

KPKPKPKP

"Whats wrong with my daughter" Max asks as Peeta enters still carrying a shaking Katniss.

"She's just hungry she hasn't eaten much today is all" Peeta says. He feels bad about lying to Max but he doesn't want to be the one to break the news.

"That true Katniss?" Max asks as Peeta carries Katniss over and whispers to her. Katniss just nods as Peeta asks

"What kind of pizza do you want beautiful?" Katniss points at to the meat-lovers.

Peeta puts four pieces of pizza on a plate and moves over to the drinks. "What drink love?" he asks.

"mountain dew" Katniss whispers. Peeta pulls two cold drinks and goes to find a spot at the table.

"Do you want to sit at the table?" he asks.

"Lets go over to the couch" Katniss says as she holds the drinks. Prim and Rory are on one of the love-seats so Katniss and Peeta takes the other one.

"Just eat what you can my love, we can save the rest" Peeta whispers kindly in katniss's ear as she nods tiredly.

Haymitch and Max take a seat in winged chairs. Haymitch presses play on the remote and Silver Linings Playbook begins to play. Peeta coaxes Katniss to eat which she does. They finish their first helping of pizza and then decide to get more. This time Katniss walks with Peeta right behind.

"How are you feeling my dear?" Peeta asks as he watches Katniss pile four pieces on pizza on a plate.

"Well I'm still shaken up but I'm glad I ate something" Katniss says as they make their way back to their spot. They eat their dinner and watch the movie, halfway through the movie Katniss curls up into Peeta's lap as he begins trace little shapes in her back which Katniss finds soothing as she lets her mind relax and watch the movie.

"Katniss this is the best part of the whole movie" Prim says speaking up. Katniss looks up at the screen just as a knock comes from the front door.

"I'll get that" Katniss says getting up.

"I'll come with you Kat" Peeta says. The two start to get up as Haymitch speaks up.

"Katniss Peeta stay where you are I'll get it." He says giving a warning look. Peeta and Katniss sit back down

The movie shows the two characters going to a diner. The waitress shows them to their table and then takes their order.

"You look nice" pat says as they wait for their dinner.

"Thanks" Tiffany says. The waitress returns seconds later with their meal.

"Wanna share this?" Pat asks Tiffany begins to speak as she takes a spoonful of Pat's cereal.

"Why did you order raisin bran?" Tiffany asks

"Why did you order tea?" Pat asks meeting Tiffany s gaze

"Because you ordered raisin bran" Tiffany responds back.

"I ordered raisin bran because I did want to consider it as a date" pat says.

"It can still be a date if you order raisin bran" Tiffany shoots back.

"It's not a date" Pat says which causes Tiffany to roll her eyes. Everyone chuckles and continues to watch. And that's the last of silver Lining Playbook Katniss hears as three men walk into the living room.

"Maximus Buck Everdeen you are under arrest. " the leader says smugly.

"This is total bullshit I've done nothing wrong" Max says. Katniss begins to cry and Peeta pulls her into him.

"Wait can I at least just talk to my daughter before you take me away?" Max asks. The leader looks at the two standing on either side of the lumber tycoon.

"Alright five minutes we'll be outside so don't even think of running Everdeen" the leader says as the three leave. As soon as the door shuts Katniss runs into her daddy's arms.

"What's going on daddy?" She asks looking into those gray eyes she loves so much.

"Now Katniss, I don't have time to Explain. All I know is that The charges they have against me are total crap" Max says. Katniss stars whimper Max strokes her face. "Hey it's all going be fine kiddo,Haymitch will explain things "he whispers as he holds Katniss close as he looks up at Peeta.

"Son take care of my daughter because all of this is a shock to her" he adds as Katniss lays her head on his shoulder.

"Absolutely Max, I will do my best to protect her and comfort her" Peeta says as Max slides a whimpering Katniss into Peeta's.

"Kat?" Max calls in a whisper. Katniss doesn't say anything as she looks at the one man who she loves more then anything besides Peeta and Josh. "I need you to do one thing for me"Katniss just continues to stare at him. "Could you smile for me Kiddo? So I can have a happy memory to give me hope" Max says coaxing Katniss gently.

Katniss looks up at Peeta who responds by giving her a encouraging smile. Katniss turns back to her daddy and gives him a small sad smile.

"There's my little-princess" Max says in a whisper hugging his daughter as the three men come back and tear the father and daughter apart as they handcuff Max and lead him out the door and over to a car.

"Daddy!" Katniss screams as she tries to follow but Peeta and Haymitch both grab an arm to prevent her from moving forward. Katniss must realize this as she calls out as she watches her dad get put in the back-seat of a black Mercedes.

"Where are you taking my daddy?" Katniss asks as she watches helplessly. The leader looks over at the distraught girl.

"We are taking him to Cranes" the man says and before Katniss can ask anything the car speeds out of the driveway. Katniss stares unblinking as the car carrying her beloved daddy away tears streaming down her face as she collapses on the ground.

"Daddy!" is all Katniss can get out as Peeta scoops a now shaking and crying Katniss up into his arms holding her tightly. Katniss wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face into his chest as Peeta carries her into the house, followed by Haymitch, Prim and Rory who are wearing looks of sadness due to the events they just witnessed to The Lumber Tycoon and his Daughter.

**Well what did you guys think? Please review and tell me what you think... **

**Thanks guys**

**~Cinna's Bird~**


	21. The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter CH 21

**Hey Everyone, once again I am so sorry for taking a long friggin' time in updating. **

**To MyFriendsCallMeKatniss: Thanks so much for waiting patiently while I write this. I hope you like it. **

**And now chapter 21 Of The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter.**

* * *

**The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter**

**Chapter 21**

When they are inside the house Peeta sits down on the same couch that they were watching Silver Linings Playbook just fifteen-minutes ago. Katniss is still shaking but no longer crying. Prim comes over and leans up against her idol who just lost her daddy. The food lays forgotten, the movie is paused but no one cares, all that matters is Katniss and what's going to happen to her. Rory clears his throat

"I am going to head out" Rory says uncomfortably.

"No no you don't have to" Katniss says softly.

"Dad told me to be home around nine" the young Hawthorne says as he slips on his boots.

"Oh ok, I'll see you tomorrow Rory" Prim says as she walks him to the door exiting the room.

"How are you hold up sweetheart?" Haymitch asks as the attention turns back to Katniss.

"How am I holding up? Are you seriously asking me that?" Katniss asks as she turns her tear-stained face toward her uncle while her head never leaves Peeta's shoulder.

Could you explain why what happened just happened Uncle?" Katniss asks in a whisper.

"Katniss sweetheart your dad was once arranged to be married to someone else." and Haymitch tells all the details about max's past."And then he met your mom the two ran off and got married, started the business and had you" Haymitch concludes as Katniss is crying again.

"But why did they arrest daddy?" Katniss asks through her tears. Haymitch starts to speak but is interrupted by the phone.

"Hello?"

There's a pause as Haymitch listens

"Alright thanks" he says as he hangs up.

"Who was that uncle?" Katniss whispers.

"Katniss I'm sending you and Peeta on a three week vacation" he says as he rubs his favorite nieces arm.

"Are you serious?" Katniss whispers but it comes out almost inaudible

"Yes I am quite serious"

"Where are we going to stay?"

"Well you remember your old Uncle Finnick Odair and his family right?"

"Of course I love uncle Finnick and aunt Annie and their five year old son Finn.

"Great you guys leave tomorrow morning" Haymitch says as they walk to the door, he opens it and holds it open. "Now all of you go back to your place and pack" he says as they walk to Peeta's truck. Katniss begins to whimper as she climbs into the car. Haymitch comes over and opens the truck door and pulls Katniss into an embrace.

"Shh it's will be ok sweetheart, go home and pack and then get some sleep, could you do that for me Kat?" The old kind uncle says as he caresses the young girls cheek. Katniss looks up at her uncle and nods.

"That's a good girl, I'll see you tomorrow morning to take you to the airport" Haymitch says as Peeta starts the car. They wave to Haymitch as they drive down the drive way. Peeta looks over at Katniss who has go to stare out the window, tears falling down silently. The baker pulls over to the side of the road.

"Kat?" Peeta says in a whisper Katniss looking at Peeta with her gray eyes. Peeta doesn't need to say anything all he has to do is open his arms and Katniss slides into them. Peeta just holds her there as he turns on the car and continues to drive.

"Where do your relatives live Kat?" Prim asks speaking for the first time since Max was taken away.

"They live in Hawaii little duck" Katniss says surprised how strong her voice is. There silence in the car as what Katniss just said sinks in.

"We are going to Hawaii?" Peeta asks in a whisper tightening his hold on his gray-eyed beauty.

"We are going to Hawaii" Katniss confirms as they stop at the corner that will lead them home.

Peeta heads for home when the light changes. They are almost home when Katniss begins to cry again. Peeta pulls over to the side of the road. "I just can't believe he's gone" Katniss says her head in her hands. Peeta pulls her close to him, Katniss sitting in the middle as Prim comes up front. Five minutes later they arrive home. Katniss and Peeta walk hand in hand, prim joins them and goes inside.

"Katniss?" prim calls

"Yes little-duck?" Katniss says turn to to her little sister.

"I'm really sorry about your dad" she says sadly coming over and hugging Katniss tightly.

"Thank you Prim" Katniss says hugging her back. "what did you think of Silver Lingings Playbook?" Prim asks as they walk into the kitchen for a for a soda. Peeta picks Mountain dew as does Katniss. Prim picks a root-beer. The trio go sit in the living room.

"From what I saw I thought it was a good movie" Katniss says leaning into Peeta.

"Did you think that the diner scene was funny?" she asks "yes it was" katniss says half-distracted. Prim knows this has been a bad night for her sister. "well I am going to go get ready for bed" she says. She's almost to the stairs when she turns around. "Good night guys" she calls. "Night prim" Katniss and Peeta call back.

"Why don't we start packing," Peeta suggests as they walk up stairs. "Alright, what should we pack?" Katniss asks as she pulls out two suitcases.

"Oh just shirts, pants, shorts, swimsuit and something nice in case we go out to dinner with you aunt and uncle."Peeta says as he begins to put a handful of shirts into his suitcase. Katniss dose the same, ten minutes later she's packed. "Oh and also a travel bag with your wallet, phone and everything in it" he says and Katniss nods.

Peeta's phone rings as they head back downstairs.

"Hello?"

"Hey Peeta"

"Oh hey dad"

"I just heard on the news about Katniss's father"

"I know its horrible isn't it?"

"hows she holding up?"

"Well she's certainly been better"

"Tell her I've made some cheese-buns, you could come have them night now"

"Hold on I'll ask her"

Peeta puts the phone down on his chest as he turns to his shaking wife. "Hey love, dad made cheese-buns, you feel up to go to the bakery?" he asks gently. Katniss looks at Peeta who adds "It might make you feel better" he says as she looks at Prim who nods. She nods her head yes. Peeta caresses his loves face as he puts the phone back to his ear.

"We'll be there in five minutes"

"Alright son, see you soon"

"Bye dad"

"Bye son"

Peeta hangs up and sets his phone down and Katniss curls up next to him again. "Come on lets go wake up Prim and then we will go" Peeta says as he helps her up. Katniss brings the bags and puts them in the back of the truck as he buckles a sleeping prim into the back seat. Five minutes later they arrive at the bakery. Peeta turns off the car and Katniss stays curled up in the spot where Peeta was holding her she's shaking visibly.

"Come on my love" Peeta says scooping his girl up into his arms where Katniss nuzzles into his shoulder. "Come on let's go get some cheese-buns" he whispers. Katniss looks up at him a small smile playing across her face.

"OK" she whispers drying her eyes but sniffling. Peeta gives her a kiss and sets her down and they both walk hand in hand.

"Should we wake up Prim?" Katniss asks as they get closer.

"Nah If she wake up she wakes up" Peeta says as Katniss nods

"Just took them out of the oven" he says not seeing Katniss's face and setting them down on the table. Josh whips his hands on his apron. Then he see's his sons sweet-girl's tear-stained face and gestures to a whimpering Katniss to come over to him which she does.

"Oh Katniss, my sweet-girl come here" he says as he holds her. Katniss cries into his shoulder.

"I feel like momma died all over again" she chokes tears falling free down her face.

"I know I bet you do" Josh says rubbing her back. "Shh shh its going be ok Kat" he adds as a timer goes off.  
"They are ready" he says as he passes a all-cried out Katniss to Peeta.

The four make their way make Katniss lays her head on Peeta's shoulder.

"Feeling better my love?" he asks as they take their places at the kitchen table.

"Strangely enough I do" Katniss says yawning as Josh sets a warm bun in fr0nt of his sweet-girl and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "it will be alright, and I absolutely insist that you two stay here when you get back from Hawaii" he says. Then prim comes in sleepy eyed

"wasgoingon?" she asks sleepily

"We are just visiting with dad, little-duck" Katniss says offering her a cheese-bun. Prim doesn't say anything as she eats. Katniss turns her attention back to her father-in-law.

"You said something about all three of us staying here after we get back next month" Katniss says as Peeta pulls her into his lap. She smiles as Peeta puts his arms around her. Prim climbs into Josh's lap as he responds

"I'm glad you brought that up, the press already knows about your dad. They won't leave you alone"Josh says

"I see your point dad" Katniss says as Josh nods. The four enjoy the cheese-buns. Josh looks at the clock. Its nine thirty.

"You two should probably go pack" Josh says.

"Oh no need, we packed before we came" Peeta says smiling.

"And we brought our stuff with us" Katniss says. Peeta looks at her "well I figured we could just spend the night here and then head off to the airport tomorrow without having to go all the way home" she adds smiling. Peeta wraps his arm around her shoulder "Good Idea, my love" he says.

"Why don't you two crash in your old room Peeta" Josh says.

"Thanks Dad" Peeta says.

"Alright well, I will see you tomorrow morning" Josh says

"Alright, thanks dad, come on love" Peeta says picking Katniss up.

"Thanks dad" Katniss says yawning.

"You're welcome my sweet-girl" Josh says smiling as Peeta takes a dozing Katniss up the stairs to his room, Peeta sees she shivering a little partly due to being cold and partly due to nerves.

"Shh its going to be alright love" Peeta says. Katniss looks up into those beautiful blue eyes she loves so much. Peeta drapes a blanket over her shaking body and the shaking stops

"Thanks Peeta"Katniss says as she feels Peeta slide in beside her and wraps his arms around her.  
"No,problem love,Now go to sleep and before you know it we'll be on our way to beautiful Hawaii" Peeta whispers and Katniss drifts off to sleep and that's when the nightmares start.


	22. The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter CH 22

_**The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter Chapter 22**_

As Katniss drifts off to sleep she dreams of the evenings event and everything is going fine. Everyone enjoying each others company. Her dad is actually happy. They are all watch the movie prim brought over and then it goes from bad to worse. The thugs come and take max away and when she asks where they are going to take max they tell her that she will never see max again. The car drives down the driveway and then the last thing Katniss hears is a gun going off. Katniss screams.

"Katniss come on wake up, I'm here" a voice says in her ear. Katniss opens her eyes and see a familiar pair of cerulean blue eyes.

"Peeta?" Katniss asks. "Yes my love I'm here" he says.

"Oh Peeta it was horrible" Katniss say in a whimper.

"You wanna talk about it?"Peeta asks. Katniss stays silent

"Come on it might help you feel better" Peeta coaxes.

"alright" Katniss says as she takes a breath. "Well it started out as if I was watching the events of the evening."Katniss says taking a break to catch her breath, Peeta nods as she does so, he takes her hand as he waits for her to continue. "And then it moves to where the thugs come over and take daddy from me" Katniss says as the memory of what happened washes over her and she begins to cry. Peeta pulls her into his arms.

"Shh its ok it's ok it was all a dream"Peeta says. Katniss sniffs and she finishes "and then when I asked where they were taking daddy, he told me they were taking him to cranes and that I'll never see him again" Katniss says as she concludes.

"Well don't worry we'll get your dad back when we get back from Hawaii" Peeta says. Holding her. "What time is it" Katniss asks as she pushes Peeta's hair out of his eyes. "only four am, we don't have to get up for three hours, wanna try going back to sleep?" Peeta asks, Katniss nods. "Alright come here" he says and she sides into his arms. Three hours Peeta wakes Katniss up by rubbing her back gently.

"Come on beautiful girl, lets get ready to go" he says as Katniss groans.

"oh alright" Katniss says as she gets up and gets dressed. They go down stairs to the kitchen. Josh is up and surprisingly so is Prim.

"Hey good morning little-duck" Katniss says as Peeta warms up a left over cheese-bun in the microwave.

"Morning Kat," Prim says smiling.

"Why are you so happy today?" Peeta asks as he brings over the warm cheese-buns.

"Because" Prim says still smiling.

"Prim what are you not telling us?" Katniss says smirking.

"Ivegotadatewithrory" she says in a rush. Peeta and Katniss just look at her.

"OK say it again and speak more clearly" Peeta says.

"I said I had a date tonight with Rory" Prim says beaming.

"Well that's great have fun!"Katniss says as she bites into the warm bun.

An hour later haymitch shows up. He looks Katniss over and gives her a hug

"Hey good morning sweetheart, you look loads better then yesterday"

"Morning Haymitch, thanks"

"You ready to go to Hawaii?"

"Yep, when does our flight leave uncle?"

"Sweetheart the flight leaves when you say it leaves" haymitch says and then it hits her.

"Are you saying what I think you say uncle?" Katniss says grinning.

"That's right sweetheart, you're taking the company jet to Hawaii and since the company is closed its all yours" he says.

"You have a company jet?" he asks. Katniss nods.

"OK you just got cooler" Peeta says giving her a kiss. "Come on you two lets go to the plane" Haymitch says as he grabs their bags. They say good bye Josh and Prim.

"Have fun my sweet-girl" Josh says hugging Katniss as she clings to him.

"Thanks so much dad, for everything" she says giving him a kiss on the cheek. While Katniss and Josh are staying goodbye Prim and Peeta are doing the same.

"Now no wild parties, and stay outta trouble" Peeta says smirking as Prim jumps into his arms.

"You can trust me big brother"Prim says.

"I love you Prim" Peeta whispers.

"Love you too Peeta" Prim whispers back.

Haymitch clears his throat, Prim runs into Katniss's arms and lays her head on her big sisters shoulder. "Have fun in Hawaii Kat" Prim says. Katniss smiles

"Thanks little-duck, Take care of dad for us" She says.

"I will" Prim whispers. Peeta comes up behind her and places his hand on her shoulder.

"Time to get going my love" he says and Katniss nods. Peeta and Katniss take their place in the backseat as Haymitch starts the car. Katniss and Peeta bring the three finger on their left hand and then raise them to Josh and Prim who do the same.

Fifteen-minutes later they reach the plane. It's a beautiful aircraft, Silver on the outside.

"Oh man" Peeta whispers. "Come on you two lets get you settled" Haymitch says. When they enter the craft they are met with a cream-colored chairs.

"Welcome back Ms. Everdeen" a voice says. Katniss looks up and see's Johanna Mason the head of the flight-crew. "Hey Thanks Jo" Katniss says. Johanna's eyes go over to Peeta who is still looking around, like a kid in a candy store.

"Whose your friend Kat?" Another voice says Katniss over and sees the rest of the flight-crew

"Well Clove, this is my husband Peeta" Katniss says proudly and she starts introducing the crew.

"Peeta this is Cato Philips" Cato waves

"Clove brooks" "hey there" Clove says

"Marvel Cooke" Marvel nods.

"And I am Johanna Mason, head of flight-crew" Johanna says coming forward and shaking Peeta's hand.

"Well brainless, you've made a good choice" Johanna says nudging Katniss.

"Thanks Johanna, I thought so" Katniss says as Peeta wraps his arms around her waist and she leans into him. "Well we need to get back to work, we're waiting on the captain" Jo says. "Make your selves at home we should be underway soon. She adds leaving Katniss and Peeta alone.

"This is a nice plane" Peeta says. Katniss smiles and lays her head on his shoulder.

Johanna makes her way past,

"Hey Jo whose the captain?" Katniss asks.

"It's CaptainCoriolanus Snow" Johanna says. Katniss just smiles and Peeta looks at her. "The captain is dad's other best friend, he's my other favorite non-uncle apart from Haymitch"Katniss says. There the sound of a suitcase being wheeled across the pavement.

"Alright sorry I'm late" the man says. He is a small thin man with white hair.

"That's him" Katniss whispers getting up.

Snow gets his luggage packed away. He still hasn't noticed Katniss or Peeta. Katniss walks over to him and taps her dad's other best friend on the shoulder.

"What can I do for-" he starts. Katniss smiles. "Well if isn't Katniss Everdeen, how are you doing kiddo?" He asks opening his arms and Katniss runs into him.

"Hey Uncle Cory" Katniss says hugging him. Coriolanus holds her out in front of him taking a good look at her.

"I haven't seen you in years, whats new with you?" he asks as he takes off his overcoat, revealing his pilots uniform.

"Oh nothing much just living here in Montana with dad, I got married and dad got arrested."She says and Captain puts his hand up to stop her.

"Whoa whoa stop right there!" Cory says.

"What?"

"Did I hear you right? You got married?"

"Yes uncle I did"

"Well whose the lucky guy?"

"That would be me" Peeta says as he stands up extending his hand to the man."Peeta Mellark" he adds.

"Well Mr. Mellark you've got yourself a great girl here, Captain Coriolanus Snow, good to meet you Peeta" Cory says shaking the mans hand as Katniss blushes.

"Could you explain something to me sir" Peeta says

"Sure if I can son"

"If your name is Coriolanus, why is Katniss calling you Cory?" Peeta asks

"Well Peeta I tell ya, I first met this kid when she was about five years old and she couldn't say Coriolanus so she called just started me uncle Cory, and with a sweetheart like Katniss, who was I to say no?" Uncle Cory says patting a blushing Katniss on the shoulder.

"Now hows you're dad doing kiddo?, I haven't seen him in a while whats new with him?" Cory asks. Peeta wraps his arms his wife who trying very hard not to lose her composure. Katniss looks over at Peeta who gives her a encouraging look.

"Dads doing good, he got arrested last night though" Katniss says as a single tear runs down her cheek which Peeta whips away and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Katniss Sarah Everdeen-Mellark, what do you mean you're dad got arrested?" Snow asks in a growling.

"Cranes people came and got him and took him away" Katniss says not looking anywhere but the floor.

"Oh kiddo I had no idea, come here" the captain says and Katniss obeys. The two hug and Cory is able to calm her down. "Come on lets get you to Hawaii, where you can relax for a while" he says as he stands up and heads to the cockpit.

"Thanks, uncle Cory" Katniss says calling after him. Fifteen-minutes later they are told to take their seats and prepare for takeoff. Katniss and Peeta are curled up together with a blanket over the two. Cory comes on the mic.

"Good Evening ladies and gentlemen, we are about five hours away from Hawaii, please let us know if we can do anything to make your flight more comfortable. Thank you" and it over.

"Here we go" Peeta whispers as the plane begins to move picking up speed.

"Peeta?" Katniss calls out

"Yeah my love?"

"Thanks for staying with me, even after all this family drama" Katniss says

"You're welcome and I will always stay with you"

Katniss begins to yawn because she didn't get much sleep last night, Peeta sees this and pulls the blanket up over his dozing wife, as an after thought he moves Katniss to one of the cots provided and crawls in next to her pulling the blanket over them both. Katniss nuzzles deeper into his shirt in her sleep. Peeta kisses her and drifts off to sleep holding on to the love of his life.


	23. The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter CH 23

**The Lumber Tycoon's Daughter **

**Chapter 23**

The next time Katniss wakes up she's on the ground with Cory standing over her.

"Come on Kiddo, we are here" he whispers as she rolls over and opens her eyes.

"Are we there already?" she whispers stretching, then she feel a pair of strong arms wrap around her its Peeta and he gives her a kiss on her lips. "Good morning" he whispers.

"Good morning" Katniss whispers back.

"You two slept all through the flight" Coriolanus says smiling

"It figures I didn't get very much sleep the night before and the nightmares kept me up" Katniss says

"Do you always get nightmares kiddo?" Cory asks as Jo passes out breakfast to everyone

"Yes unfortunately I do" Katniss says taking a box of raisin bran from Jo

"When did you start having 'em" he asks

"Right after momma died" Katniss says shivering. Peeta puts his arm around her to warm up and it works immediately. They have breakfast with Coriolanus and the crew. When they are done Katniss and Peeta head into one of the rooms and change into outfits that look nicer when they meet Katniss's relatives. Katniss dresses in a flowing forest-green dress with black flats. Peeta is wearing black pants and a forest-green shirt and dress shoes. They look at each

"You look beautiful my love" Peeta says smiling and not taking his eyes off of his girl.

"Thanks Peeta, you look handsome as always" Katniss says as she wraps her arms around his neck. There's a knock on the door and Johanna sticks her head in the doorway.

"You look great you guys, I just wanted to tell you that your ride is here" she says.

"Thanks Jo" Katniss says. Katniss gives a nervous breath.

"You ready to do this my love?" Peeta asks massaging Katniss's shoulders. Katniss nods

"Let's do this and remember head's high they are going to love you" Katniss says giving Peeta a kiss on the cheek. They walk out walking hand in hand.

"Thanks for everything uncle Cory" Katniss says smile as she hugs him,

"You are quiet welcome Katniss, we will see you in a month, have fun kiddo" Coriolanus says patting her cheek before turning to Peeta. Katniss has moved down to say good-bye to the crew. The two men watch her and Coriolanus begins to speak.

"Take care of this girl,son because she's a keeper" Coriolanus says.

"I plan to do everything in my power to keep her safe" Peeta says looking in reassurance

"Come on Peeta" Katniss calls. The captain and crew follow them out. The second they reach the pavement. Katniss looks around and see's no one around, she's is about to ask but then her ears perk up.

"What's up love?" Peeta asks. Katniss is just about to put her hand up but then they both here it.

"Kitty!" the voice says excitedly. Katniss is suddenly hit by a small mass that wraps its arms around her, and she nearly stumbles over but Peeta is there to prevent that. Katniss looks down and see a pair of sea-green eyes looking at her.

"Finn!" Katniss says as she picks him up. "How you doing buddy?" she asks

"I'm good Kitty, how are you?" Finn says and as he lays his head on her shoulder, he see Peeta standing there staring at him. Finn switches shoulders. "Kitty whose that man standing behind you?" he asks whispering in her ear. Katniss looks over at Peeta and smiles and gesturing to Peeta to come closure with he does. Finn buries his face in her shoulder.

"Finnick Jason O'dair, I'd like for you to meet my husband" Katniss says "Peeta this is my cousin Finn Odair" she adds as she sets her cousin down as she watches the two meet. Peeta slowly bends to one kneel in front of a cowering Finn. "It's nice to meet you Finn" he says gently. Finn is still cowering and shaking in Katniss's arms. "It's ok I'm not going to hurt you"Peeta says. Two other figures make there way toward the three. Finn struggles and Katniss puts him down and he runs to the to the two figures. "Well that was awkward" Peeta says as Finn and the two figure come over to them. "Just give him time" Katniss says. When the three get close enough Katniss gets this smile on her face and she races to the figures.

"Aunt Annie Uncle Finnick" she shouts happily

"Well hello Katniss" Finnick says wrapping his arms around her

"Katniss it's good to see you" Annie says warmly as she hugs her niece

"Mommy daddy kitty bought a boy wit her" finn says cutely

"Oh really did she now?" Finnick says winking at Katniss who gestures to Peeta to come over.

"Aunt Annie, Uncle Finnick, this is my Peeta" Katniss says "Peeta, this is my Aunt Annie and Uncle Finnick." she adds smiling.

"Hi Peeta Mellark" Peeta says holding out his hand to Finnick and then to Annie

"Nice to meet you Peeta" Annie says smiling

"Mommy" Finn says pulling on his moms pants.

"Yes what up my little-fish boy?" she asks tickling him which makes him giggle a lot.

"Can we go to the beach?" the lad as his mom as they make their way to Annie and Finnick car.

"Not to night, little one" Annie says as she buckles Finn into the seat belt. They all pile in, Katniss and Peeta are on either side of Finn. The drive to Annie and Finnick house goes by quickly, they get to know Peeta and learn about Max and his arrest. Finn spends the entire car-ride staring at Peeta. Katniss notices and taps Finn on the shoulder. He turns to her

"Finn why are you staring at my man?" Katniss says tickling him which makes Finn laugh.

"Because he's funny looking. Kitty" Finn says

"Finnick Jason Odair you do not call Mr. Peeta funny looking" Annie scolds

"But mommy he is funny looking" Finn giggles

"It's ok Annie I call Peeta funny looking on a daily basis" Katniss says as she ruffles Peeta's hair.

"Oh yeah, would you mind demonstrating?" Annie ask because Finn is staring at Peeta again

"You are funny looking" Katniss says smirking and winking.

"Takes one to know one" Peeta says smiling also winking. Peeta get to know Finnick and Annie and Finn leaves him alone. Twenty-five minutes later they are arrive at the Odair house.

"Here we are, Home sweet home" Finnick says as he shuts off the car. Katniss and Peeta look up at where they are staying for the next month. The house is a beautiful sea-foam white on the outside, it has a big lawn a palm tree casting off morning shade is over in the corner

"Uncle Finnick this place is beautiful" Katniss says looking around.

"Well it's just the front yard kiddo" Finnick says as he opens the door and leading the group in. The exterior of the house is beautiful. The floors are hardwood, the walls are painted a sea green, there are big windows everywhere that face the ocean. It's a beach front property. Katniss can't wait to explore it.

"This place is amazing" Peeta says as he and Katniss look around.

"Peeta come over here" Katniss calls while sitting on a window seat. Peeta comes over and sits next to her.

"Look at that view my love" Katniss says

"It's beautiful! Just like you" Peeta says as he wraps Katniss in his arms as she pushes her back into his chest. He plants a kiss on her forehead.

"Uncle Finnick?"

"Yeah Kiddo?"

"Do you have privet beach access?"

"We have our own access" Finnick says as he and Annie come over to them. "It's right there" Finnick says pointing to a gate leading out to the beach.

"Awesome can't wait to walk along the beach" Peeta says.

"Come on let's go outside and we'll get to know each other a little bit more"Finnick says as he leads onto the patio. "I'll go get some lemonade and a few sandwich" Annie says letting go of Finnick and heading to the kitchen.

"How long have you been here in Hawaii?" Peeta asks as he takes a seat on a swing and pulling Katniss down with him.

"Well Peeta, I have always I have always loved the sea, don't know why just always loved the water " Finnick says looking out over the water. He goes on to tell them how he ended up in Maui as Annie enters the patio. "And then five years later, I met my Annie" he says as Annie sets the goodies on the table outside. "And she was the most beautiful women I've ever seen. I took her out then after two years of dating, I asked her to be my wife. And she said yes" Finnick says beaming.

"Looks great aunt Annie"Katniss say.

"Thanks Katniss Dig in" Annie says smiling as she sits next Finnick who puts his hand around her.

"Looks great Ann" Finnick says. "Thank love" she says "And then a year after we were married we had little Finn here" Finnick says as Finn comes bounding outside.

"So Peeta where did you meet our lovely niece, here?"Annie asks as Finn pulls her into place on his lap.

"Well Mrs. Odair" Peeta starts but Annie puts her hand up.

"Peeta feel free to call me Annie, Mrs. Odair is my mother in law."she says

"Well Annie, I met my lovely Katniss here when we both were living in Rock-Springs Wyoming "Peeta says giving Katniss's hand a squeeze before continuing.

"We first met when my mother died and he or rather his little sister found me passed out in front of the bakery."Katniss adds leaning into Peeta's arm.

"Then we met up again a few months ago in the woods, Five years later. My father had just bought the bakery and was planning to open it again in the city of Redding. It was five years before I was drawing the forest and Katniss was hunting. We dated for a while but I knew that I couldn't live without my love here. So I took my girl here over to my family's bakery and we spent the night with my father and my little sister. We proposed a toasting and then danced to our song and before I knew it we were married" Peeta says tearing up.

"Oh that's so sweet" Annie says tearing up and hugging the two separately.

"Katniss, you mentioned something about your dad being arrested but you didn't get to finish telling us" Finnick says taking Annie's hand again. Katniss starts telling her aunt and uncle about Max's arrest.

"Oh well then Cranes cronies come and take dad asks for five minutes so he can talk to me before he's taken away so they allow it and leave "she says as she feels tears prickling in her eyes,"and the last thing he has me do is" Katniss tries to continue but the events of two days ago washes over her. Before she knows it she crying and shaking, Peeta scoops her into his lap. Katniss looks up into his eyes with gray glassy eyes giving him a look saying _**finish telling them please**_ she asks and he nods. Peeta wipes his wife's tears away as he continues.

"Max told Katniss to give him a smile that he can remember her her by, he said that he's going to use it to hope" He says. The two look over at their host and see that Katniss's Aunt and Uncle both have tears in there eyes.

"Im sorry that that happened to you kat" Annie says. Katniss nods her head in thanks and begins to yawn. Peeta asks if they could be shown their room so Katniss and he can regain some energy.

"Of course, come on we'll show you you're room" Finnick says and they all stand up. They lead their guests up the stairs and and stop at a room that half-way down the upstairs hall.

"I think you two will be very happy here" Annie says as they took a look at the room. Its a beautifully decorated room, with a dresser, a queen size bed that has a canopy over it. and the windows face the ocean. In the bathroom is a full-sized jacuzzi. There's a door that leads out to a huge balcony that looks out over the water.

"Come here love and take a look at that view" Peeta says as Katniss comes over to him. They are right on the water

"This is beautiful view" Katniss says as she leans into Peeta. "I am so happy that I'm here with you" she adds in a whisper. Peeta smiles and sits down on the window seat and pulls his girl in to his lap.

"I am happy I'm happy I'm here with you too my love."Peeta says as Uncle Finnick clears his throat.

"We will see you later for dinner" he says smiling. "We are taking you guys out for fish and chips" he adds.

"That sounds great uncle Finnick and thanks for letting us stay with you" Katniss says.

"You're welcome Katniss and Peeta" Finnick says as he leaves. "Oh and welcome to Hawaii" he adds as he shuts the door. Katniss and Peeta smile and stare out the window. After a while Peeta suggests they have a nap and Katniss agrees. They take off their shoes and climb onto the bed Katniss rolls into Peeta while he wraps her in his arms and Katniss lays her hand on his chest.

"Peeta, lets call Prim and dad after we have dinner" she whispers and Peeta tightens his hold on her in agreement. As if on cue the phone begins ring.


End file.
